Chaos at Konoha High
by Anime-Blackfan-99
Summary: Naruto has a normal school life that is until two exchange students arrive at konoha making his life a living Caos! The bastard wont stop being a bastard, and whats most naruto is feeling atracted to him! guys this is my first fic! this is YAOI! Sasunaru
1. The Chaos Begins

Hello there!! who ever clicked on my story!! thank you for giving me a chance. This is my first fic ok so please be nice :D or ill kick your butt other wise! this fic will be rated M That is for future chapters wish me luck on that -_-´ill be the first lemon ill ever writee......

**Disclaimer: **Gee well you know i do not own naruto but sooon Masashi Kishimoto will die and give it to me on his will...........oh wait you did no hear that from me!!!

**Rating:** M (there again wish me luck)

ok now too much ranting........on with the story....

* * *

Caos at Konoha High

chap 1:Meeting with the bastard

Naruto´s P.O.V

So….its been one hour after school ended and kakashi sensei told me to wait for him after school. He still inst here I'm going to steal all his Icha Icha Paradise books!!! That way I can get revenge on the perverted teacher!! That will teach him a good lesson. I hear a screeching sound and turn around to look that the door to the classroom opened and there he is Kakashi sensei he has white skin , brown eyes, and gray hair he isn't old but the gray hari looks cool, he's got a scarf around his mouth…maybe ill strangle him for revenge I put on my look that clearly says I'm annoyed….

¨Im sorry naruto-kun you see I was coming to see you when suddenly there was and explosion on the teachers lounge and well I went to help because…¨

He was crazy if he tough I was going to buy that crap! He had me waiting for an hour!!

¨Save it Kakashi-sensei I know it's a lie you were probably reading your books while I'm waiting here¨ I gave a pout and looked annoyed

¨Well you got me there, I tough it sounded pretty convincing tough¨ He smirked

He isn't denying it!! He´s dead I swear ill kill him! He could at least pretend he´s sorry!! I kept staring hoping I would crave holes trough his head

¨ Well well naruto-kun don't get all mad on me I'm after all your favorite sensei aren't I? Ill go straight to the point so that you don't have to wait any longer. You see naruto-kun I have a favor to ask of you, soon there will be two exchange students coming here at Konoha High I was wondering if you could tell them the rules and guide them around school as a favor to me nee nee please naruto-kun?¨

Hah!! He was not going to make a fool of me I knew that guiding new students was his work but who knows maybe they were cool why not do it and I can get late to class because I have to take them to theirs and all that stuff this might be interesting a smirk plastered on my face.

¨Well sensei since I'm such a good student ill do it for you but you could have told me that in class instead of making me wait after school!¨

I gave him another look as he headed to the door before he was outside he turned around

¨Nee naruto-kun we have a deal don't we so yeah… oh and I made you wait after school because if fun annoying you! ¨

With that he left I was so mad I was sure my whole face was red because of the anger only one thing came out of my mouth

¨ KAKASHI-SENSEI ILL KILL YOU!!!!¨

I could hear a distant laugh. I was mad really really mad suddenly I heard the roar of a thunder and turned to look at the window I groaned it started raining and I had nothing to cover myself with from the rain suddenly I wished I had listened to Iruka and had brought and umbrella my head fell to the desk hitting it continuously as I kept groaning today just wasn't one of my favorite days. I wanted revenge on the perverted teacher. Also I refused to wet myself out in the rain. So either I accomplished one of those or I was going to be on a very bad mood tomorrow. So what to do what to do…I grinned I had gotten a very good idea… I went to kakashi-sensei´s desk and opened one of the drawers took out all the books that were on the top and there on the bottom were all the Icha Icha Paradise books he read during class. Just to get this straight how does a teacher who reads porn during class could be still employed! I got that question out of my head; I grabbed the porn collection and got it into my backpack. With a smirk I went out of the classroom with a wide grin proud that kakashi-sensei would die once he noticed his precious books had disappeared…..

As I passed to the entrance of the school I could feel the ice cold rain falling on me I started running to the streets lucky my house isn't so far away. Still I kept cursing kakashi-sensei since even when trying to torture him he cause me trouble his porn was heavy. And I didn't really like to run. So as I kept running trough the rain I turned around on a corner and stopped there in the sidewalk 3 or 4 meters away from me was a guy. I slowed to a walk wondering if he´d gotten lost but once I got a closer view at him I was well how should I say it stunned the guy and midnight black hair and you could see a bluish tone to it, his skin was pale almost white and you could say it was like porcelain, he also had coal black eyes he had jeans and a black hoody on. He gave me one look as if asking me what the hell was wrong with me I decided as kind as I was that I would help him.

¨hey are you alright? He looked once at me and then turned around

¨Hn none of your businesses dobe¨ his face as emotionless as ever you would have tough he was a doll….

How dare him!! I was just wondering if he was alright I could kill him. He may have the looks but he is a complete bastard!!

¨Well sorry for caring you bastard!¨

He looked at me again but then a black Mercedes turned around the corner stopped in front of us and the door opened

¨Come in¨ A voice called from the inside

¨About time¨ the dark haired guy said as he got into the car he gave me one last stare and closed the door, the car just faded into the rain as it went farther and farther away.

I just stood there wondering who the bastard was, that was a really nice car and well I was not supposed to think that way, less if it was towards such a bastard….would I get to see him again?............I shook my head I was a BOY! Not a girl what the hell was I thinking!! I was about to have an internal fight when I felt the cold I was freezing!! And now drenched well now I didn't have to take a bath…I kept running two streets more and stopped in front of the two stories house I went in. In a hurry to get the hell out of the freezing rain when I went inside my adoptive parent Iruka came out of the kitchen he looked at me and gasped.

¨Naruto!! Why are you so wet!!(As if it was not obvious it was raining like the end of the world outside) C'mon go upstairs and get a warm bad take those clothes off before you catch a cold! Why were you out so late anyways!?¨

¨Sorry Iruka its cause Kakashi-sensei kept me after school…when I came out it was already raining¨

Iruka gave a scowl as if wanting to have a face to face confrontation with kakashi that would be fun to see he told me to stop standing in the entrance and to go shower. Damn and here I tough I was not getting one. I headed upstairs and entered my room I just redecorated. So my room was all orange my fave color the desk was black together with the bed which had a orange quilt with black pillows. There were various posters around the room and some pictures of me and Iruka, also some of my friend's on the furniture. I went to the closet and grabbed my pajamas which consisted of guess what colors black pants with an orange T-shirt………….. Yes it seems like I need new colors…..

I went in to the bathroom so that I could take a warm shower. When I came out I threw myself at the bed completely wasted. I took my backpack and grabbed Kakashi´s books out went to my desk were my laptop was and took some books out of one of the drawers and did the same thing kakashi did hid the porn books at the bottom. I knew very well that if Iruka found those in my room I would get Hell!! Then the only good thing about today was that I had no homework I looked at the clock in the bed side furniture it was 9:30 I thought for a moment about going downstairs and get some ramen out of my hidden stash in the kitchen. Iruka said that ramen was unhealthy so he banned it from the house. But I can't live without it I have a hidden stash. Still I decided to just go to sleep since I was so firkin tired. Stood up went to the door opened it and screamed

¨Going to bed Iruka Night! ¨

¨Night naruto! ¨

I heard the reply from downstairs. I got back onto bed under the covers and turned on the alarm and closed my eyes. I hoped sleep would overcome me and I would naturally fall asleep. Then a face came into view that black haired guy couldn't get him out of my thoughts. Of course I couldn't get him out of my thoughts because he was such a bastard. There couldn't be other reason could it! I fell asleep to a very weird and disturbing dream there was the guy and he would look at me better say stare ¨Come¨ he would say with a very deep trapping voice I got closer and closer his face inches apart from mine……………

* * *

Okkkk peep that is all for now.....to be sincere im having my doubts T_______T was it any good? i have some more ready on my computer but really if i dont get any comments on this im going to get down. So please!! COMMENT!! if i dont get anyone who wants me to continue i just wont. oh and please if you dont like it is alright but please dont flame or you will get it some or other wayy!!:S Thats it until i get some comments bye bye!! :D


	2. Meeting New Students

Hello everyone!! im happy to anounce that i am back :D i thank those who reviewed!!! By the way this chap goes to yaoilover07 for being the first one to review!!!XD To those who noticed my mispelling errors I apologize since I am not that good with grammar (ught) I am still attempting to make this funny to be sincere i think im failing miserably -___-´well enough babbling for those who were expecting kakashi to react i tried my best *smiles* enough babbling on with the story....

**Rating: M**

Chaos at Konoha High

Meeting New Students

I fumbled to get my hand out of the quilt and pushed the snooze button….that was a nice dream……..WAIT………I shot up……..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DREAM ABOUT!!............a bad dream a nightmare yes that is what it was clam down naruto clam down…breath in and out in and out ok I'm calm now…

¨Knock,Knock, Naruto-kun are you awake yet kiba is downstairs waiting for you!¨

¨Im up be downstairs in a minute! ¨

I looked at the clock it was 7:50 School started in 40 minutes I had time, stupid dog breath kiba was my best friend the bastard was a morning person he was always up and ready at my house before I even woke up. Iruka liked him, that is because he didn't knew the truth about him kiba was kinda like the second trouble maker at school, don't even ask who´s the first (smirk) but of course in front of Iruka he was all smiles and good conduct, really poor Iruka he could be fooled by anyone. Oh well I got out of bed and went to the closet and got out some jeans, a navy blue T-Shirt and got them on, went to the bathroom and washed my teeth looked at myself in the mirror my blonde hair was all messed up falling over my tanned face and some of it over my blue eyes I decided to leave it that way since there was no use trying to fix it. I headed downstairs were kiba was waiting for me along with Iruka sensei we still had 25 minutes to get to school.

¨Hey naruto finally got the glue out of the covers! ¨

¨Shut up kiba you are the abnormal one here! ¨

¨Naruto don't be rude to kiba! ¨

¨Sheesh Iruka who's your kid here me or the do…Kiba...¨ opss…..

¨Naruto Uzumaki what were you about to call kiba! ¨ Iruka looked at me with the Oh-You-Are-In-Trouble-kid look

¨Ummm well you see….Its getting late, bye Iruka see you after school¨

I grabbed Kiba by the collar and dragged him out of the house the only thing we were able to hear before closing the door was Iruka screaming at me about being un respectful and bad mannered blah blah blah……

¨Let go naruto you're going to choke me!!¨

¨Opss sorry dog breath¨

¨Well blondie stop calling me that or you are going to get it¨

¨Yeah sure what ever you say kiba what are you going to do tell Iruka¨

¨No I may tell sakura-chan you still pee your bed¨ the bastard smirked

¨Kiba you bastard that is a lie and you wouldn't dare!! She doesn't even know who you are! ¨

¨HAHAHAHA! Poor naruto-kun she doesn't know who you are either such a pity¨

¨Gee kiba your mean did you knew that¨ I mumbled, he just kept laughing

Sakura-chan the head cheerleader, I've had a crush on her ever since well middle school and I'm a sophomore now so yeah. She thinks I'm un cool and a waste of her time no luck with her I got kind of depressed but then I remembered that I would come to school to find a very annoyed kakashi-sensei…………

¨Guess what kiba! ¨ I put on my I-Did-Something-Wrong grin

¨Oh Naruto what did you do this time!!¨

¨Well kiba I did nothing but to steal kakashi-sensei´s stash of porn!!¨

¨HAHAHAHAHA so you are planning to take his drug away, what did kakashi did now! ¨

¨The pervert made me wait an hour after school yesterday¨

¨ I bet he had you waiting so that he could rape you! Oh yes naruto I can hear you ´yes kakashi mooooreee, hardee ahh, please let me come! ´ hahahahahahaha!! ¨ Stupid kiba!! I raised my hand and hit him on the head. But he was almost at the ground trying to stop his laugher.

¨Shut up idiot!! Or do you want to be my next pranks target! ¨That successfully shut him out or at least got the hysteric laughing to chuckles.

¨Seriously naruto, kakashi-sensei is so perverted I wouldn't doubt it, you are going to kill him by taking away his porn; didn't you tough about how without his porn to stimulate him he may really start raping kids! ¨

¨Oh no! Shit kiba what have I done, I only gave the pervert a reason to start attacking!!¨

This time we both looked at each other before bursting into laughing attacks. As we entered the school we went to our lockers to get our books. We were finally able to quiet down.

¨So what did kakashi-sensei really want or did he seriously banged you into the desk¨ another fit or laughing

¨No kiba he did not, and he just wants me to help two new kids get around and used to the school today¨

¨Cool so we getting new students today, know if any of them is a hot chick? ¨

¨Hah even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, I would have her addicted to me before the school ended! ¨

¨You wish naruto!!¨

The bell rang and kiba and I had to go different ways. Kiba had history first period, while I had English with kakashi- sensei time to meet the new students. As I walked to kakashi´s class I saw Shikamaru who looked as if he was sleep walking. Shika had brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, his skin was white and he had brown eyes. Shika was the laziest person in the world still he could be the smartest I wonder how the hell he did it. So yeah we had English together and he was one of my friends.

¨Hey shika! ¨

¨Oh its you naruto¨

¨Yup it's me so how you doing? ¨

¨Like always naruto everything is going annoyingly troublesome¨

I just laughed as we got onto the classroom. I saw sakura in one of the front desk she was talking with ino another cheerleader they were like the best of friends. Ino was pretty she had white skin, brown eyes, blonde you know typical Ms. Perfect. And sakura-chan had pink hair, Amber eyes and white skin. Those two were like the most popular girls at school. I looked around almost everyone was there. Shika was my only friend in this class unlucky me. We just went and sat by the window that's when the bell rang and Kakashi entered the classroom reading one of his porn books apparently he always had one with him. So that meant he still had to notice his other books were missing.

¨Silence everyone! ¨ he looked up from his book

¨Well kids today we are reviewing Phrases and Infinitives since you brainless kids completely failed yesterday´s quiz seriously guys you are sophomores now, they show you that stuff on your freshmen year!¨

Kakashi was trying to sound mean and scolding like. He was not fooling anyone we all knew he could care less personally. But if Tsunade got the info that he was not teaching he was getting hell. By the way tsunade was the school principal everyone wondered how she got that position she kept drinking sake all day! Seriously this school was not normal at all! Perverted raping teachers and drunk violence addict principals…..kakashi wrote some pages on the board and turned to us

¨There now go and fill your minds with something also answer the questions at the end of the chapter….¨

He sat down and started reading his book again. Some did what he asked others just turned around and started talking... I looked in to the front just to notice that shika was already in dreamland. I opened my book and started reading there was nothing entertaining to do either way 20 minutes went by and I could swear I was about to drool and fall asleep on my book when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Kakashi- sensei, he had his face stuck in the book his cheeks were pink and I could swear I saw blood on his nose…….there were knocks again and he mumbled

¨Come in….¨

The door opened and the moment the two figures came in I could see every single girl in the classroom swoon and I could swear some of them were about to start screaming. In my case I was about to faint I couldn't believe my eyes……..there in front of the classroom was the dark haried guy I had dreamed of last nigh the one I tried to keep out of my head ever since this morning the bastard…he was in my classroom. Besides him was another guy his skin was just a little bit less pale then the black haired guy, he had beautiful green eyes and black eyeliner on them, and red hair. They were both dressed so nicely and fashionably that you could of tough they were going to a models photo session. Kakashi-sensei felt the outburst from the classroom and finally looked up. I to be sincere was still in utterly fatal shock…..Kakashi-sensei greeted them.

¨Oh hello you two have finally arrived I see¨ he smiled at them and turned to the class

¨Ok class pay attention these two are exchange students and will be on our class from now onwards this is Uchiha Sasuke (he said pointed to the bastard), and this is Shukaku Gaara (he said pointing to the redhead.) can I speak to you two outside?¨

kakashi said as he headed for the doors when they were out his head poked inside.

¨Naruto-Kun come out here please¨

Every single head in the classroom turned to me and shika seemed to be awakened by the noise……

¨Troublesome¨ he whispered as he went back to sleep

I stood up and headed for the door I went outside and kakashi gave me a grin or at least it looked like he was grinning under the scarf…

¨Hey there naruto-kun well there are the two students I talked to you about yesterday¨ he turned to sasuke bastard and to gaara.

¨Well sasuke-kun, gaara-kun this is naruto-kun he will be taking care of you two for today. As in meaning he will be taking you to your classes, showing you the lockers, when lunch time will be,and all that stuff you have a question just ask him ok? ¨ Kakashi-sensei grinned at me and at both of them.

¨Nice meeting you¨ Mumbled gaara as he looked me over it kind of freaked me out or better say many try to check someone out when they are not watching….

¨Hn I can take care of myself don't need a nanny¨ spoke the bastard…well not like I wanted to take care of him either…. I turned to gaara and smiled. I saw a flicker on his face.

¨ Nice meeting you too gaara-kun hope we get along! ¨

Then I turned to sasuke

¨Sasuke bas...-kun if you don't want any help I don't really care, still if you need something you can ask¨ I spoke to him reluctantly.

¨Hn……….¨ he stalked into the classroom

¨oh well mm lets go back to the classroom then¨

¨He is such a…. bastard¨

Kakashi sensei chuckled and I could see a smirk on gaara´s face we went back to the classroom to see a sea of girls all around the bastard I sighed and turned to gaara and smiled again.

¨there is a free desk next to me you can sit there if you want to¨

¨Thanks ill take that offer, just tell me we don't have to go through them ¨ he said giving the girls a look he seemed uncomfortable I laughed out loud

¨Don't worry they are all paying attention to the bastard now lets just jump through the desks¨

We made our way then I saw shika awake and annoyed he was hitting his head against the desk and kept chanting ´troublesome, troublesome, troublesome´ gaara seemed to stare at him wondering if he was sane

¨Hahahahaha what shika they wont let you go to wonderland? ¨ He stopped hitting himself and looked at me

¨Never been told not to mess with a sleepy person? ¨

¨If that was the case shika no one would ever talk to you¨

¨Oh yeah and that would make me so happy…..¨ I laughed he looked to the side noticing gaara for the first time

¨Oh yeah shika this is gaara-kun a new student¨

¨oh hi, good luck with the girls…¨

he said and got his hand on his back pack took to pieces of paper and got them on his ears I was questioning what the hell he was doing and what he meant when gaara and I turned around to see part of the girls that weren't besides sasuke ready to attack gaara….I could see a look in his eyes that plead for help he sat on the desk and all the girls surrounded him. I sat on my desk pitying the poor guy and did the same thing shikamaru did. Listening to the girls was a drag….then I noticed sakura-chan babbling and going full flirty mode at the bastard I could feel anger rising…..ok naruto don't attack him breath breath!! I got my eyes out of them both and looked at kakashi who was reading again he was about to finish his book….and there were only 5 minutes left of class. I looked at gaara again and couldn't help but feel sorry……the bell rang the girls rapidly went with the bastard who looked at me and then went out of the door as if running from them but with all his bastardly style. kakashi sensei finished his book and his had went to the drawer……………..I didn't want to be present when he discovered his precious collection was not there. I took my backpack pushed trough the maze of girls around gaara got him out of his seat and then got shika out of his seat took them both by the hand and ran out of the class room all of this in infinite fastness they both stared at me as if asking what was wrong. We passed trough sasuke´s fan girls all foamed around him, turned around the corner I saw kiba and smirked he rand towards me and then we heard it

¨NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NARUTO-KUN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!YOU WILL PAY YOU HEAR ME!!! WILL PAY!!!¨

Kiba and I burst out into almost deadly fits of laughter. All around the corridor everyone stared at us. Kiba and I wouldn't stop laughing then I notice both shika and gaara staring. When we were finally able to compose ourselves I turned to them again wiping the tears off my face just as kiba was doing the same. The bastard together with sakura-chan and Ino right by his side passed through us I could feel his stare on me and kiba…..

¨Naruto have you finally gone insane? ¨ asked shika, and gaara gave me a look that told me he was questioning the same thing.

Kiba and I laughed then kiba explained while getting his arm around my neck and pullin me next to him. Gaara gave us a look

¨No well you see shika this guy here stole Kakashis-sensei porn collection yesterday….¨ he smirked and then shika looked at me with a smirk on his face almost ready to laugh.

¨Well naruto lest just hope he wont try and kill you for doing it…you better run before he catches you…¨ I saw gaara still confused but there was no time to explain.

¨Oh kiba this is gaara a new student and gaara this is kiba my best friend¨ I said

¨Hi nice meeting you¨ said gaara with a toneless voice

¨Hi there dude hope your first class was some fun¨ gaara gave a look of dread

¨It was…..a nightmare¨

He smirked like shika, and kiba and I laughed then we went to our classes. Shika had history now kiba and I had next class together it was computer applications but still I told kiba he would have to go on since I had to take gaara to his class. Gaara took out his schedule.

¨Ive got science…¨ he told me

¨ok that's on room 205 lets go ill take you¨ we got there before the bell rang on gaaras science calss there was Temari one of my special girl friends

¨hello kurenai-sensei this is gaara-kun the exchange student¨ I pointed to gaara

¨oh yes I was expecting you gaara-kun have a seat, oh and thank you for bringing him ill inform ebisu-sensei you are going to be late¨ the bell rang. I gave a look at the students and temari was waving energetically at me I waved back and whispered to gaara.

¨See the girl waving at me she´s temari one of my friends tell her to bring you to lunch with her she sits in my groups table¨ he nodded at me and went to sit I closed the door to the classroom and headed to my class.

As I passed the lockers again there in the middle of the hall was the bastard giving me a look that I as not sure if it was supposed to frighten me…because the look just made me shiver and I did not like that at all. Feeling those deep less eyes on me……….

¨You sure take your time don't you? ¨

¨What are you doing here you bastard?! ¨

¨Well what does it look like I'm waiting for you to take me to my class dobe¨

Unbelievable didn't he just said he didn't need a nanny and also couldn't one of the girls around him take him!! Stupid self conceited bastard!! I just gaped at him

¨Well are you taking me or not na-ru-to? ¨

I looked up he was close……what the ugh!! I like girls this kid seriously messes me up!

¨WELL sasuke I tough you didn't want any babysitters! ¨ I turned around so that I would keep walking past him

Still he grabbed my hand and turned me around pushed me against the lockers

¨WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!¨ I screamed at him he was close to me so close, I was about to push the jerk out of the way, then I could hear him whisper in my hear…..I couldn't help but tremble, I was just afraid that's it

¨Well dobe I don't want babysitters but some company wouldn't matter, now kakashi said it was your work, now please I have computers applications next, room 300 please I don't want to be any more late¨

He finally stepped back I was trembling just a little, he seemed to smirk at something……….Ugh control yourself naruto!! He had second period with me too this was torture

¨Very well bastard follow me¨ I mumbled

¨dobe¨

¨Bastard¨

¨Blockhead¨

¨Jerk¨

He wouldn't mind some company!! The HELL he had all the girls in the classroom falling for him and he wanted me as company! What the hell! Who did he tough he was playing with! We kept going trough hallways and finally stopped in front of the classroom I knocked and ebisu sensei opened the door

¨About time you joined us naruto-kun and this I guess is sasuke- kun the new student please take your seat naruto¨

I nodded he seemed surprised I always had comebacks for him, but I was still in shock about the hallways happening….. I took my seat as he presented sasuke-kun to the classroom, just as in my first period all girls wanted to be around him he seated on the front row just in front of me. Ebisu sensei calmed the girls down and got them to go back to work

¨naruto, naruto¨, Naruto!

¨WhAt?!¨ I finally snapped out of it seems like kiba had been talking to me all along

¨Gee naruto about time you snapped out of it! Are you alright? ¨

¨Sorry kiba I was just daydreaming¨

¨You were quiet I tough you had gone sick really! Don't worry me like that kid¨ kiba said with a smirk

I finally composed myself and came back to reality

¨Geee sorry mom!! I won't worry you again; I will keep myself out of trouble and won't get into fights! I will also tell you when I need to go pee if necessary! ¨kiba smirked

¨That's my kid¨

We both laughed

¨So what do you think about the new kid uh? He sure got all the girls to himself, I think I'm jealous…. Oh wont you comfort me naru-chan ¨ kiba said as he got closer to me, this was not new there was no personal space between us we just didn't care

¨Sorry to break it to you but kiba I'm a boy, you've got the wrong sex! ¨

¨Oh sorry I tough you were a girl, but don't worry I get a wig on you, and put some oranges on…¨ I hit him on the head

¨Shut the hell up kiba! Or I will forcefully dress you as a girl and film you against your will¨

¨Like you could¨

¨Well..¨

¨Naruto and kiba do you two have anything you want to share with the class? ¨

We usually forget we are in class… computers are easy to manage we do the job at home and bring it on a usb its easy but ebisu-sensei wont let us talk…… who got the stick up his ass..

¨Oh ebisu-sensei naruto and I were discussing about how I wanted to see naruto on a maids outfit and about what would be necessary for me to do for him to accept to wear it¨

I started laughing out loud just as the rest of the class did ebisu sensei was completely red and sasuke was giving us a look. When I noticed his stare I blushed a little…. Kiba and I always played like that we liked girls but still it was a good way to have a laugh.

¨Kiba Inuzuka you are doing the same work twice with different subjects, please refrain from voicing such thoughts to the class, I need to go out behave yourselves while I'm gone!!¨

And with that ebisu left the classroom

¨You think he went to jack off? ¨ said kiba, I laughed

¨well I don't know…maybe he went to ask kakashi for porn, too bad he won't find any¨ this time we both laughed the classroom became a mess

Girls were all around sasuke but Ino was besides him trying to get talk out of him. Still he didn't seem to talk he was looking at me I believe, or was I imagining things?

¨Nee naruto the new kid really got all the girls¨

¨I don't know how he could he is a complete bastard! ¨

¨Hahahah seems like he got on your bad side naruto¨

¨You don't know how much he got onto my bad side…¨

Kiba was about to say something when there was ebisu-sensei on the door with a deadly stare directed straight at me craving holes through my head literally. The thing that scared me the most was that behind him was kakashi-sensei, dark circles under his eyes and those eyes looked almost deadly red….. kiba besides me was staring….

¨NARUTO! ¨ Screamed kakashi-sensei

¨RUN NARUTO RUN! ¨ Screamed kiba beside me

* * *

There you go i know its not the whole day nex chap is going to be long since im presenting everyone and all that stuff if you think this is going slow you can tell me ok. There again please review!! or i wont update! u_____U what did you tough about the humor attempts does it suck? well what do think review because next chapter kakashi tries to kill naruto and tsunade calls them to her office and whats this everyone is talking about sasuke...What SASUKE IS WHAT?...........also dont miss the lunch scene...............now go and review so that you can read it :D bye bye all my love chio-chan.........


	3. Scolding s and Drama

HELOOOOO!!! Im back!! and i want to APOLOGIZE to those who were actually waiting for the updating of this story!!! REALLY I AM SORRY i know it took ages!!! but ill explain i was ready to update las weekend but my little sister desided to mess with my computer and erased the WHOLE story and i had the story saved for those who wondered but not the new chap T_______T i wanted to cry because this chap is long for all of you :D its kind of like to say im sorry!! so yeah i went back to school tuesday and i didnt have time to writte anything. i was feeling guilty for not updating really this chap goes to Victoria cause she actually reviewed the two times i updated XD and it goes to those who reviewed im happy you did :D so yeah enough babbling on with the story i tried to make it funny but it goes deep at the end hope you like it!! :P

**Rating: **M ( wish me luck when the time comes XD)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me as much as i want him to but if Masashi Kishimoto dies and leaves him to me..........i didnt have anything to do with it.

* * *

Chaos at Konoha High

Chap3: Scoldings and Drama

I stood up but the door was covered by the teachers and kakashi was slowly walking towards me

¨How could you naruto!!¨

Everyone in the classroom was silent, and ebisu-sensei started walking towards me too… I bit my lip trying to think of something

¨Naruto, you……(everyone was listening intently even the bastard) Naruto you kidnapped my PORN!!!¨ (Everyone sweat dropped)

kiba started laughing and I evaded kakashi-sensei and ran to the door the two perverted teachers running behind me as I kept running for my life I went to the track field outside, Guy- sensei seeing us running screamed

¨OH YOUTHFULL STUDENT AND TEACHERS SO ENERGETIC AND WILLING TO EXERCISE I WILL FOLLOW YOUR EXAMPLE!!¨ He ran all his students staring at him. And now I had ebisu-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Guy- sensei running behind me.

¨Naruto!! How could you!! My PORN!! My LIFE!! You will pay for this you hear me!! PAY!!¨

I tough he was going to catch me when suddenly we heard the voice booming trough the speakers

¨NARUTO UZUMAKI AND CRAZY TEACHERS REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!!! AND GET HERE ALIVE! ¨

We all halted to a stop Kakashi grumbling, ebisu cursing, and Guy talking about how energetic and youthful the chase had been, I was just thanking tsunade for saving my butt. We headed to the principals office.

I was resigned by the time we were at Tsunades office. I knew I was going to get scolded but hey lets look on the bright side of this at least I didn't get killed by kakashi sensei….even tough tsunade would also be able to kill me if I get on her nerves…… we were all lined up in front of tsunades office kakashi knocked and tsunades voice came

¨GET IN HERE¨

Even tough kakashi and ebisu were mad at me; I was frightened with them for a slight moment. Guy was just happy he got some exercise he seemed just like well him, still we were all scared thanks to tsunade . As we got into the room tsunade was looking at us as if we had all gone insane sake bottle in her hand, she got a big mouthful of the bottle and finally left it by the side.

¨Have you all gone insane explain what's happening now¨

¨THEY TRIED TO KILL ME! ¨ I said pointing at kakahsi and ebisu

¨He KIDNAPPED MY PORN¨ Said kakashi pointing at me

¨I can't ask kakashi for porn if naruto STEALS it!!¨ Said ebisu pointing at me

¨SEEING SUCH YOUTHFULL CHASE I COULDN'T HELP BUT FOLLOW!!¨ Said Guy looking very proud of himself

¨You CANT kill a student because of porn! ¨

¨Of course I can you know how important it is to me! ¨ (kakashi)

¨Yah to me to!!¨ (ebisu)

¨Naruto what you did is basically a crime!!!¨ (Kakashi)

¨YES! YOUTHFULL STUDENT HOW COULD YOU STEAL AWAY THEIR WAY OF EXITEMENT THEIR…¨ (guy)

¨SHUT THE HELL UP GUY THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESSES!!¨ We all said at the same time

¨ALL OF YOU SHUT UP¨ Said tusnade while touching her temples with both her hands

¨You stupid..ugh forget it you all gave me a headache, first of all you good for nothing teachers you are well aware that you left your students alone without anyone to watch over them and if something happens to them I will have to deal with it and who knows maybe with going to jail for killing you all! And NARUTO! When in the world are you going to stop getting in trouble!!¨ gulp of sake…

¨Sorry…¨

¨Nee tsunade-sama don't get all mad I mean I just well mmm HE KIDNAPPED MY PORN! ¨

¨Yeah he did! Punish him¨

¨No fair you kept me waiting for an hour and also you could ask me for your porn after school no need to leave your students alone the irresponsible one here is YOU!¨ HA try to get that one kakashi!!!! *dance´s in head*

¨I I I I UGH NARUTO ILL KILL YOU¨

I was about to start running again

¨Stop right there kakashi naruto is surprisingly right¨

¨You are going to listen to HIM! ¨

¨Well why not kakashi I listen to you don't I? ¨ kakashi was mad but shut up just like ebisu and guy had done a long time ago I was inwardly smirking

¨Ebisu and guy go back to your students get your classrooms in control, you will be doing extra work afterschool everyday for over two weeks¨ ebisu sighed, guy talked about the youthful mind fulfillment he would have as they left.

¨Now kakashi and naruto you two, what will I do with you two…….¨

said tsunade while getting a pencil and playing with it, I was fidgeting and biting my lip hoping she would just let us go, kakashi, was also fidgeting. Everyone in this school feared tsunade… she was the scariest in school...no wait there was someone scarier….him…….ugh I get Goosebumps thinking about him…

¨I know, kakashi you will also do extra work after school the next two weeks, you will be going to all your meetings also naruto you will not be giving you your stash of porn until the end of the week*smirks*¨ I was also dancing on the inside kakahsi being responsible without porn ha I would like to see that

¨BUT!¨ *SNAP* The pencil tsunade was holding was snapped in two

¨You got a problem with what I've told you kakashi¨ said tsunade while mutilating the poor pencil

¨no I do not…………¨

¨You can leave then kakashi¨ as kakashi left the room I could hear him

¨……………My porn my poor porn *sniff*…what will I do…..*sniff*………¨

¨Now naruto (I stiffened) you will do me an essay on why taking stuff that is not your is not correct I want it to be at least 750 words long you will also be helping in the kitchen after school next week since Ive heard you are guiding the new students this week, so I expect you to be there next week after school if you don't want me to call iruka understood?¨

¨Yes I understand tsunade baa-chan¨ opss

BE RESPECTFULL BRAT THE HONORIFIC IS SAMA! Now get your ass out of here!!¨ she drinks sake….

¨Sorry tsunade sama…………¨I went out well maybe that was not so bad I guess even tough I don't want to do that essay…..oh but kakashis face that was totally worth it!!

¨RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG¨

YES! Lunch time I head to the cafeteria were I would find my friends….

As I entered the cafeteria I line up and start looking around then I spot the table with shika, temari, gaara, and kiba the others were still missing I get some ramen which is not the best of all but well its ramen. As I head to the table I keep looking around I don't know why but I just do then I spot him…. The bastard he´s in what you call the popular table, theres neji the long brown haired guy with ten ten by his side seriously the guy is tough to be very hot by the girls around. Then there is also sakura, ino basically all the cheerleaders, there is also kanguro these weird guy he looks cool that's the only reason as to why he sits in that table then theres haku seriously that guy can look even prettier than sakura in a dress!! I didn't say that… and all the other popular guy´s but of course the attention was all centered on sasuke. I started moving to my table without moving my eyes from him, suddenly his eyes shot up and for a slight moment we stared at each other before I tore my eyes from him and got to my table.

¨YOU ARE ALIVE THANK GOD!!!¨ said kiba as he shot up from his seat and hugged me everyone stared

¨Jajajaja you tought I wouldn't survive? What low trust do you have on me!! He got to his seat again and then there were my friend`s voices, I finally took sat down as they bombarded me with questions.

¨YOU STOLE KAKASHIS PORN? ¨(deidara)

¨..to..are you..al..alright?¨(hinata)

¨That was a good one naruto!!¨(temari)

¨ Wont you ever stay out of trouble ne *smirks*? ¨ (sai)

¨HAHAHAHA you should have seen ebisu´s and kakashis look they were really about to kill naruto!!¨ (kiba)

¨So you really did get in trouble again *sight*¨ (shino)

¨Well I didn't get killed did I? Now stop bugging¨ I said as I turned and huffed

¨ By the way I am alright hinata don't worry¨

¨I don't really understand what you are all talking about….¨ (gaara)

¨OH gaara how was science? ¨

¨Good… I know why temari is your friend she wont close her mouth for over 5 minutes, who would have tough that in 90 minutes I would be able to know why rabbits are better than cats oh and also how much girls fret over make up as if a guy were to come close to you and tell you he wont go out cause he doesn't like your lipstick……¨ I laughed out loud the only sound that was not a laugh around the table came from temari who was pouting

¨ You know gaara that information can be very useful to someone who uses eyeliner like you¨

Gaara kept staring at temari with this look that said be careful what you say, for a moment temari looked frightened.

¨Gee sorry gaara just saying I take that back….¨

¨So is any of you going to tell me why naruto got in trouble?¨

¨OH I will explain¨ said kiba with a smirk everyone just listened intently as he started his explanation

¨Well you see gaara the teacher you have first hour kakashi is kind of traumatized with porn kind of like he cant function without it he would just nearly as kill for porn and he has his stash on his desk he calls it his ¨books of heaven¨ so what naruto did was to steal them, so he took them home yesterday and well when he notice he was totally in for killing naruto last period!¨

It took him some little time to actually understand he smirked and looked at me

¨Well seems like you are still alive naruto what was the ticked out of dead?¨

¨Yeah tell us about it¨ (deidara) I smirked and looked at them all they were looking at me intently

¨well first of all I did tough for a moment kakahsi and ebisu were going to kill me! Still tsunade called us to her office and then I was scared about dying still but she was not that mean with us, I guess she was not in the mood to deal with us still next week I have to help in the kitchen and I have to turn in a 750 essay *pout*¨

¨Gee naruto you are lucky¨ (sai)

¨I know that….*smirks*¨

¨Well changing topic…naruto who´s the hot red head does he have special interests? ¨ gaara looks weirdly at sai with this what the hell are you talking about look

I groaned just as everyone on the table did

¨Don't start with that sai!!¨ (temari)

¨What cant I ask!?¨ he said huffing

¨So gaara pay attention! And listen closely be careful with sai! *points to sai* he is completely out of the closet he is very very veeerryyy gay! ¨ gaara looked at sai while sai smiled this weird smile at him and then looked away

¨Hahahahahaha!! Naruto that was straight to the point!!¨

¨Hey don't insult gay people kiba!!¨ (deidara)

¨I'm not insulting anyone I was just saying and don't get mad at me just cause you are not brave enough to get out of the closet! ¨

¨Never actually touched that theme…..¨ ( shino)

*Snore*(shika)

¨ So aren't you scared by sai gaara¨ (temari)

¨no….¨

¨OH I have always wanted to know this!! Sai which one are you seme or uke? ¨ (temari)

¨Uhhhhh? ¨ I was questioning that what the hell was a seme! And a uke?!

Everyone tough of that as an insignificant question exept for gaara whose face was speechless and unreadable and deidara who was blushing madly we all grabbed some of our juice and gave it a drink but then he did it sai answered

¨Well I'm the uke the one getting the di*** shoved up his ass¨

just as he said it we all spilled our juice suddenly all the food in the table was covered with juice and kiba was crackling with laugher. I was blushing madly and shika was waking up grumbling about feeling something wet on his hair. Deidara was just like me blushing madly shino was wiping the juice of his glasses with a slight blush on his face and temari was giggling like crazy, while sai just smirked at us very proud of himself. Gaara kept looking at sai strangely like I don't know just like asking him if he was right in the head one in the cafeteria was looking at us questioning what was happening. When we were finally able to get over it. No one actually wanted to know anything more about the theme we had heard that sai would actually go to bed with any guy but goshI didn't want to know what they did, even tough it was obvious he was like man whore sai called it pleasure but well I don't understand what he means, he was actually pretty nice….

¨OK lets forget about sai! You know naruto when you left running all the girls kept their attention to the uchiha guy so I was wondering who he was and I hacked into the schools system you wouldn't know who the bastard is!!!!!¨

Everyones attention went to kiba now. The hell I didn't want to know anything about the bastard… who am I kidding im dying to know what kiba found out!! Just as everybody else was even tough the guy was new everyone knew his name already ohh how I hated him!!!

¨OHH you mean the other new guy seriously gaara and him have gotten all the girls attention I wonder why gaara decided to actually come with us¨ (temari)

¨I prefer to listen to you all day than be around all those annoying cheerleaders¨ gaara didn't seem to like attention much…

¨Welll lets go back to the uchiha¨ (deidara) everyone nodded

¨Is he gay?¨

¨SHUT UP SAI!!¨

¨Ok sorry!¨

¨Ok you guys ready! Seriously you wouldn't believe it, it fits him perfectly but no one would ever actually guess its kind of like….¨ ahhh taking too long!

¨Just say it goddamitt!!!!¨ i was not going to be this impatient but he was taking too long!

¨The bastard´s painfully rich!! He´s got money to throw out the window!!¨

I gasped hes got to be kidding, everyone in the table was kind of asking why in the world would a rich kid come to a gov school!

¨SASUKE`S WHAT!?

¨Rich dude he`s rich!!! I even typed his last name on google in Europe there are this corps Sharingan Corps those are his father they are stinking rich the companies are all over Europe and japan even United kingdom its been said his family came to U.S to expand the corps here too!!¨

Everyone was speechless yet again the bastard was rich stinking rich!!

¨I knew that already¨ (gaara)

¨Well that's shocking to me! ( deidara)

¨Hm never tough a rich kid would come here¨ (shino)

*snore* (shika)

¨The hell girls want his looks what would they do if they knew!!¨

¨Wow kiba that's gold info!!¨ I just couldn't believe it the damn bastard!

¨You knew gaara? ¨

¨Yes my father is a friend of his father¨

¨Wait a minute that means you are rich too!?¨

¨Not as much as sasuke..¨

¨The hell why didn't you tell me?¨

¨Because you'll be with me because of the money¨

¨AS IF!!¨ Said kiba, temari and I at the same time

¨We don't make friends because of money that is a hypocrite attitude, see I tough sasuke was a bastard before knowing he was rich and now I still believe he is a bastard¨

He laughed

¨Well that's good to know¨ gaara

¨RIIIINGGGGGG¨

We all stood up we didn't want to be late I had art next I loved that class my teacher was Anko she was quite manly and rough but she was really cool!! And she would let us do almost anything we wanted as long it was a drawing I everyone was gone we went to completely different classes gaara came close to me and told me he had art I almost squealed as I told him he had next class with me he seemed happy about it too but then it happened sasuke went away from the popular crow and started walking towards me I tough I had stopped breathing for a slight moment when his look was so fixed on me but then I got mad sakura was right by his side

¨Sasuke were are you going!!¨

¨Naruto is going to take me to my class¨ by this time he was in front of me looking at gaara now

¨I can take you!¨ he looked at her annoyed well to me it seemed as if he was annoyed she wouldn't even spare me a glance!!

¨ Its narutos work not yours¨ she kept insisnting an he kept rejecting her that made me happy for a reason and it made me mad to be happy ughh forget it. She gave up

¨FINE THEN¨ She turned around and walked off

¨I have economics next ¨ well since he will probably inherit a corp one day I imagined as much, but I felt disappointment, I shoud be happy the bastard already had half a day of classes with me I snorted but answered

¨Fine! Come gaara we´ll take sasuke to his class and then we will go to our class

¨Why is he coming¨Said sasuke pointing to gaara

¨Because his next class is with me and I have to take you first teme!¨

¨Hn what ever you say dobe…¨

¨Don't call me a dobe bastard! ¨

¨Stop it you two¨ I had completely forgotten about gaara I turned to him

¨Ok gaara just cause you say so¨ I could of swore he blushed sasuke glared at him and at me he didn't say a word after that. I got him to his classroom and he didn't even say thanks he just went in. I turned to gaara

¨Well lets go now! To our class¨ he kind of smiled just a little and nodded, seems like he is not the one to talk. We headed to class when I knocked Anko opened the door and smirked at me

¨Way to go naruto!! Kakashi needed a lesson!!¨

¨Hahahaha I know! Aren't I the coolest!¨ she laughed and then noticed gaara

¨Oh you are one of the new students aren't you?¨

¨Yes….¨

¨Oh come in, and naruto take you seat¨

As we came in like in all classes everyone gasped at gaara, Anko introduced him and told him to seat and do some drawing just be creative she said. I pulled at his shirt and then told him to follow me to the material racks and gave him a big sheet of paper and gave it to him. I also took a bunch of color pencils and I guided him to were I usually sat everyone staring at us. We took a seat

¨So the idea is get inspired and draw something!¨ he looked at me as if asking if I was serious

¨I am serious don't look at me like that do something like whatever an anime the sky, trees a person ¨ he took a black pencil and did a circle I smirked

¨That's it just do something¨

I took a orange pencil and started drawing a fox I loved foxes I was a specialist now, little talk came between us we liked the silence for some reason of each others company it was comforting, with the time his drawing took shape it was a moon a very beautiful moon.

¨I love that drawing! ¨ I told him

¨You are not that bad yourself¨ he said as he looked over my drawing

¨Thanks!!¨ I smiled, as I looked around all the girls were itching to come closer to gaara but he gave them this look that said stay away or ill kill you all… yes very intimidating.

We got back to our drawing for a long time. When I finished with my fox I dropped the pencil and unconcicioulsy grabbed the black one when I looked back at the new page there were two coal black eyes staring at me. I blushed

¨Are you alright?¨ I looked up

¨Huh oh yes I'm fine don't worry¨

I smiled as I hided the paper the bell rang and suddenly I was not fine anymore. The class I dreaded the most science but the teacher was what I feared. Orochimaru sensei……. Gaara had computer applications last period, I took him to his class before I left he asked me if I was alright again, I just nodded not so sure anymore I was so scared of that teacher. As I came to the entrance there was the bastard outside the door I felt some warmth come to me why, why does this guy messes so much with my head no not my head my feelings as much as I hate to admit it.

He looked at me with those deepless eyes and stared for the first time he wouldn't advert his glance

¨Are you ok? ¨ what the fuck did the cold bastard show emotions!!!! I wanted to tell him it was none of his businesses but please how in the world did I became so scared of the teacher!! I nodded I gave no trust to my voice. He looked me over and I shivered

¨Hn what ever¨ he went into the classroom , I took a deep breath and went in and there he was Orochimaru the creepiest teacher on earth he looked at me and smiled, SMILED for gods sake I was freaking scared I shivered but not like when sasuke looked me over………..i didn't say that!!!.......but the kind of shiver you get in a scary movie…

¨I'm happy you are here, please take a seat¨

The creepy like pale snake teacher scared the shit out of me I nodded as I probably looked paler or as paler as my tan can get. I looked up to see sasukes eyes on me it made me feel better why no idea. And also I saw sakura come through the door and before I knew what I was doing I took the only seat besides sasuke she gave me a look that said ill kill you but I did not care. Right now I was just hoping to get through this class. Orochimaru started the class giving me some glances as it went by I just looked down when I felt his stare at me. I would look at sasuke once in a while and some times we would look directly at each other I would completely get lost in his eyes and tell my self to stop acting strange and to look away.

¨Naruto read the next paragraph¨

I got goosegumps from listening to him, I nodded and stood up, I don't know why he affected me so much I mean there was just this vibe I felt around him and it was a really bad vibe! Like what you feel when you see those commercials of pedophiles giving candy to little cute kids. I was about to finish, everyone in the classroom staring because I was the one standing up reading and his stare on me he started walking towards me, I wobbled, all of the sudden I tough I was going to faint and I felt his HANDS on MY waist!!

¨Are you alright naruto-kun¨ gosh that voice I couldn't nod this time he wouldn't let go he was so cold, everything about him was cold

¨Naruto maybe I should take yo to the nurses office¨ he said as he helped me to stay up but HE was not helping he was holding me a bit too tight. His harassment if that's how it should be called became much more obious ever since the year started….

¨Maybe you shouldn't leave the class Orochimaru- sensei I will take him to the nurses office¨ that voice I knew it I looked up it was the bastard, orochimarus hold grew even tighter and I tough I was going to throw up. I was sure that, taking me to the nurses office would give him some time alone with me just the tought of it!!!

¨Well thanks for the offer if you may uchiha-san¨

I heard sasuke´s chair slide and suddenly he was by my side and orochimaru let go, and I wobbled back just to crash into sasukes hands, they were so warm. I looked at him and blushed, then I felt the snakes teachers glance on me

¨Naruto old on to me¨ I heard sasuke, he glided one of his hands to my waist almost as if caressing me, it felt good…and he got my other arm around his nex he walked me to the door and through the corridors

¨You lied you said you were alrigh¨ I just couldn't help but blush

¨Whats it to you if I lied¨ I said getting some of my voice back

¨Well I tough you were fainting right there, and I do believe that teacher was holding you a bit too tight¨ he said suddenly with madness in his voice, I blushed harder, but shivered at the fact that orochimaru had touched me ught

¨Im sorry¨ I leaned into sasuke, why was I doing this!! I liked girls didn't I!?

¨Hn¨

We were in front of the nurses office

¨How did you knew the way?¨

¨I memorized the map before coming¨ What the……….

¨Teme that means you knew the way to your classes why did you make me take you¨ I said as loud as I could, sasuke got even closer, I could feel him so close I wanted him to get closer but I wouldn't admit it in a thousand years

¨Just because¨ he said

He opened the door and the nurse turned to us

¨Oh my what happened to you dear you look like a ghost!!¨ she said as she got closer and sasuke got me to the bed………….i blushed……….what the hell was wrong with me!

She took my pressure and in the end she said that my sugar had gotten low and that I needed to take better care of myself blah blah blah she let me lay on the bed and she got sasuke to stay so that I would have company. But not long before that the bell rang again and before sasuke could speak again kiba bursted to the door

¨Naruto are you alrigt!!¨

¨Kiba don't scream!¨

¨Gosh I got scared when I heard this guys coming out of your class talking about this blonde who almost fainted!¨ he noticed sasuke was there glaring draggers at him

¨Well I will be going now¨ he went out before I could say good bye or thanks I felt sad about it

¨Gee you look bad naruto, here let me help you¨ he helped me up and let me lean on him so that I could walk he tried to let go but i was going to fall so he grabbed me again. For a slight moment I wish that would be sasuke.

On the way out of school we met gaara who looked at me and frowned

¨Are you alright? ¨

¨How do you think he is dude he can barely walk¨

¨I blame it on low sugar pressure¨ I mumbled

¨Well I will see you tomorrow gaara, it was very nice meeting you, I hope to see you tomorrow¨ I said as kiba helped me walk

There was not much talk and before I could think straight. We were already at my house. Iruka looked at me and gasped he was fretting and he got me some water to drink and asked kiba if he could help me get to my room safetly

¨Sure¨ as kiba got me to my room I felt my lids closing, he got me to my room and got me into the bathroom then went out I knew what that meant this was not the first time this happened. I took a shower or as much as a shower as I could take and when I came out I opened the door and kiba handed me my pj´s he looked at me worriedly and I just smiled I went back to the bathroom and changed when I came out. He was sitting on my bed with some food iruka probably had brought. He got me some small talk as I ate I then went and brushed my teeth. Kiba told me to go to sleep even tough it was so early. I knew very well I Was going to fall asleep he turned on my alarm clock and said he would be there tomorrow and wished me to get better.

¨Don't die ok?¨

¨Sure I promess you I wont ¨

He left and I closed my eyes only one person appeared infront of me the bastard…the one who messed me up so much even tough I barely knew him. The one who made me feel like my crush with sakura was nothing to be sincere that scared me. But I couldn't deny it the day had been way too long and the only thing I could feel near him was happiness even tough he seemed and acted like a bastard. Why? That was the question I needed to answer, then sleep dragged me once again for the first time in two days straight I dreamt of a guy with black eyes.

* * *

So yeah its 2 in the morning here and i felt sooo guilty for not updating that i wouldnt let myself go to sleep until i finished T____T. So tell me did you liked it!! was it any good? Did the mood attempts acutally worked or completely failed? REVIEW!! or you know i wont update if you dont even if its you victoria im hoping you are still there XD i dont care if its only one person who reviews if somebody does i will update. and i wont take as long anymore i promesssss. so yeah next chap dum dum dum dum another normal day at classes i dont think sooo and whats this sasuke asked naruto out!!! or did he? well that depends on me U_______U muahahahahaha well wayy to sleepy im becoming crazy now so if there was mispelling errors please have mercyyy. well now i am leaving i love you all who read my story XD

love and kisses chio-chan ^___^


	4. The Uchiha Makes a Move

HELOOOO everybodyyyyyy :D i am back did you miss me? wait dont answer that i dont wanna know....i may get sad........ So yeah i was going to update yesterday but it was pool party time and i just couldnt say no XD so i made todays chapter longg and yummy (;D did you got that one? please do tell me if you enjoy itXD its not THAT part yet i will tell you when the time comes) Also if there is any sakura lovers out there, im sorry but if you wanna get out get out cause im full sakura bashing mode right not. because i hate her from the bottom of my soul u___u. I like today´s chappie you wouldnt guess it but i tried sasukes P.O.V. so be ready it may suck :S i thanks all my reviewrs lol there are no more than 5 but they are still with me :D i thank you victoria for commenting everytime i post girl you especial and also those who reviewed for last chap you know who you are. so enough ranting on with the story

**Rating:** M (wish me luck when the time comesXD)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if he dies and leaves naruto to me on his will.....i had nothing to do with it i swear XD

* * *

Chaos at Konoha High

Chap 4: The Uchiha Makes a Move

I opened my eyes and turned to my clock it was already 11:00 am and I had a big big headache. ught I grabbed my head as if trying to keep it together… HEY 11!!!! Why didn't they wake me up? I got out of bed just to fall back in it again ouch…my head.. guess that was the reason.. Next to my clock was a note

_Naruto kiba was here in the morning but I decided you shouldn't go to school since you were burning up and also you seemed very comfortable and wouldn't wake up when I called you. I called the school don't worry. I have to go to work so when you wake up there is some medicine downstairs drink it and eat something NOT RAMEN!..Take care ok ill be there at 3 pm._

_Ps. That is what happens when you don't listen to me and go out without something to cover you from the rain!! Next time do listen please naruto!_

_Att Iruka._

I smiled iruka was always like that, I wonder how was everyone…….i wonder hows kakashi….chuckles maybe he´s already a living zombie by now…….hey wait what it he really did rape someone!!.......Well as long as I don't know I cant feel guilty about it.. can I?...ok forget it I got out of bed and went downstairs there in the table was a glass of water and some pills I took them shuddering at the nasty taste of the pills. I went and took out some ramen out of my hidden stash… well you cant blame me I'm sick and ramen is the only thing that would make me feel better and well iruka will never know about it….

Once the three super long minutes went by I my ramen was ready and I went to the living room. I turned on the TV and went through all the channels trying to find something to see………

SASUKES P.O.V…..XD

Stupid annoying girls!! Why won't they leave me alone the only reason as for I have not snapped at them is because its obvious uchiha´s do not snap at people we must always be composed. Yesterday was also hell I wonder for how long the girls can keep pestering me. Back in Europe some never gave up. I had to date this random girl because they were making me go crazy in the end I broke up with her she was bothersome and would not let me be. Either way did I ask them to like me NO. Also I would never ever like one of them for one very simple reason I am Gay. And that is not changing.

¨Sasuke-KUUN who do you think is better Sakura or ME!¨ (Ino)

Neither. I mean who would like and obnoxious girl. They never shut up and they never leave me alone. They do not know anything about me and they are drooling. The thing is who in his sane mind would like Sakura! The girls voice is bothersome and chilly. She should try to do the witches paper on the Wizard of OZ it would fit her no I now maybe she should act as the queen in what was the name of the bothersome movie…oh yeah Snow White. Yes that would fit her better. She is annoying and you don't need to be smart to get this one. She-is-a-Slut.

Just the look some guy´s at the table give her.

¨SASUKE-KUN ANSWER ME PLEASE! ¨

¨Hn¨

¨Does that mean its me?¨

Oh why are they so stupid.

I give a look to the computer behind me and I remember why im into such a mood. My eye candy is gone. There is only a annoyed brown haired boy complaining about the blonde being gone. Yes the one that came in yesterday after school I wanted to kill him. He seems to be close to the blonde. Yes that very delicious blonde I met 2 days ago. I remember, I came for my schedule and it started raining, I was waiting for Itachi. My good for nothing annoying brother. The bastard was late and I was soaked with freezing water but I would not complain because uchiha´s do not complain. But then all of a sudden there was this blondie in front of me. Mmm he seemed delicious. He was blonde and had a tan or was that his natural skin color… I will have to find that out by any means *smirks* then he had this beautiful sky blue eyes. Three whisker like marks on each cheek and since his clothes were sticking to his body due to the rain it was noticeable he was well muscled and with the water running down his beautiful face and skin well what can I say its like looking at that delicious chocolate piece but not being able to eat it. I just wanted to sexually harass the blonde right then and there well it wouldn't be sexual harassment because I would have him pleading for more in less than five minutes. He spoke to me and I wanted to know how that voice would sound pleading under me but I shaked that thought out. I just ignored him as I would get lost just the thought of it uchihas never get lost. Then he called me a bastard. I wanted to smirk at that. He's the first person to ever do it to my face. But then my brother came such good timing the bastard it's as if the lives to torture me.

But yesterday I discovered I had 3 out of 4 classes with the dobe. And that is what made me survive the annoying girls. Teasing the boy through out the day was so much fun and the reactions he had near me gay or not I decided I would have the boy. Since uchiha´s always get what they want. But then the snake bastard had to go and ruin it all. That teacher was scary wait I will rephrase that he would probably seem scary to most students not to me. Uchihas do not get scared. Also he looked at MY dobe with lustfull eyes and that made me want to rip him to pieces. Slowly , torturingly, and sadistically I would enjoy that so much… also my naruto was about to faint and I blame that snake bastard. He was holding him a bit too tight and the only one with the right to do so it's me. Either the blonde approves of it or not. Gaara also got in the way or tried to since I gave him my He-IS-MINE look he seemed to understand but he does not seem so willing to get out of my way. He better steps out before I injure him. The bell rigns and Ino drags me to her wanna be super cool friends it is so boring. I-want-my-dobe. I had never been interested in a boy so much why this one was different I had no idea but I was going to have the boy no one else was taking the beauty away from me that better be understood. They all bombarded me with questions at the table question I would not answer I don't even know why they bothered.

¨Hey naruto is gone¨ (neji)

¨What ?¨ (sakura)

¨Naruto, sakura for god's sake the boy´s got a crush on you since forever! ¨ (ino)

Did I hear that right, I was shocked for a moment MY blond was in love with the wanna be cool, good for nothing slut pinkette….. I was NOT allowing that…

¨Poor guy sakura you don't even know who he is¨

¨Well of course I don't know who he is, he is not popular and he is the class clown for gods sake why would I pay attention to him he is not worth my attention.

I was MAD really really mad if somebody was going to insult the blond was ME and he was much more worthy of attention then her I was going to call her so many names but then neji spoke.

¨Sakura that is rude, don't be such a bitch, naruto is a pretty cool guy if he wanted to he would be sittin here with us. ¨(neji)

¨ I Agree¨( haku)

¨WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME NEJI!¨

¨The truth sakura, I don't care if you are popular or not I am sick of you, you are annoying¨

I liked the kid…..

¨NEJI HYUGA WHY DON'T YO GO SCREW YOURSELF AT YOUR COUSINS TABLE!¨

¨Sakura calm down!¨(ino)

¨Well he started it!¨

¨Fine then I bet its more interesting there than here, at least yesterday it seemed fun enough¨(neji)

He stood up , well now that I think about it………I stood up too, he looked at me

¨I´ll go with you¨

¨Sasuke were are you going!!¨

¨……..¨

I just followed neji to narutos table as they guy´s and girls sitting there kept staring at us. There was also gaara but he wouldn't talk he just gave me a look.

¨SASUKE¨¨( sakura)

She is following me so annoying I could kill the bitch for what she just said

¨Go away sakura¨ I gave her a look and she seemed to get it FINALLY.

We got to narutos table

¨Hey.. mm hinata would it bother you If I sat here? Oh and sasuke too…¨

¨N..o.. of... not..please..do.. sit.¨

What was up with all the stuttering..

¨What you two finally notice the popular table is full of stinking good for nothing people¨ (temari)

¨Hahahaha very well said temari¨(kiba)

Neji gave a look but we sat down either way.

Next to me was a guy just by the look he was giving me I knew he was gay but no thanks he was no my type I wanted my blonde.

¨Sakura finally got me to snap¨ (neji)

¨What did she do?¨ (deidara)

¨She was badmouthing naruto¨

I felt ager rising again

¨SHE WAS DOING WHAT?¨ (kiba and temari)

There again gaara gave a look. He was just like me mad.

¨Such a bitch¨ (deidara)

¨Dei give me my bat! Ill teach her to badmouth my friend!¨

¨Temari you don't have a bat …¨ (shino)

¨Well then give me your bread is as hard as a bat!¨

¨hahahah temari I understand you are mad but the bitch does not deserve you attention or mine¨(kiba)

¨Ught I don't know how any guy can screw her I am better than her¨ (sai)

Everyone stared at the guy sitting next to me yes he was gay. And was it my imagination or was there a feeling of hilarity round the table. I would never admit it but it was.. Entertaining.

¨SAI!¨

Everyone scolded sai.

¨Oh well the good thing is that naruto is finally getting over her, I don't know what he saw in her, he is so innocent seriously he´s probably the only one who has not realized she´s slept with half the guy´s in that table and she still assures she is a virgin¨ (Deidara)

¨Well some of the guys I've gone out say that naruto is super hot, I don't know why girls don't pay attention to him but if it were me I would gladly offer myself to make him gay sine he seems to be most gay guys attraction. ¨

I looked at the boy besides me giving him a look while everyone was openmouthed. Naruto was MINE and this one was not taking him away from me if naruto was going to become gay it was going to be MY fault.

¨SAI YOU ARE NOT MAKING MY BEST FRIEND GAY DO YOU GET THAT!¨

¨OH MY GOD are you serious naruto gay I wonder if he would be the uke or the seme¨(temari)

¨…..*blush*…¨ (deidara)

¨TEMARI! ¨ (Kiba)

As the answer naruto would be the uke . What else he had to plead me and uchihas did not bottom.

¨Gee calm down kiba it was just a silly question¨

¨Naarru..to. gay..i ..doontt. think..so.¨

¨You say that because you like him¨ (sai)

The stuttering girl with naruto..HELL NO.

The bell rang and everyone went their ways third period was bothersome I don't plan on talking about it. And finally fourth period I kept looking at the snake bastard with such eyes I would literally crace holes through his head. It was HIS fault my naruto was not here.

…_..over at naruto´s …._

_NARUTOS P.O.V._

I found a whole lot of stuff on tv. I was waiting for Iruka when he called to tell me that he was coming home late. That was not to my liking. The pills actually worked and I was more than ready for school tomorrow I was wondering what everyone was doing. I actually got on the computer and typed Uchiha. A lot of news papers and headlines came up. The bastard was rich for real. I was resigning myself to the fact that I could not get him out of my head. And that yes he made me forget sakura in just five minutes even tough he was a complete bastard. I was never saying this out loud but there was the slight possibility that I was becoming gay and I had spend half and episode of HOUSE thinking about it….and also half the day and well the entire time at my house…

…_.back at the school….._

SASUKES P.O.V.

Fourth period was finally over and I was going crazy. I was blonde deprived and that made me mad. While I was coming out of school thinking I would have to go back to my house with itachi inside made me mad very very mad. That completed the don't get near me or you will die mood. I spotted narutos friend kiba. I was glad they were friends it saved me the trouble of getting him out of the way. I decided to follow him maybe he would take me to naruto…… and I wouldn't be blonde deprived anymore and nobody would have to die. Happy ending for everybody… except for naruto maybe. I followed kiba a few streets away from school of course he did not notice me behind him he stopped in front of a two stories house and knocked. The door was opened and there it was a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto smiled and let kiba in and I waited outside. Planning on what I would do after kiba left my naruto all alone…. Just for me to enjoy..

…_.inside naruto´s house….._

NARUTOS P.O.V.

¨I am soo sorry naruto I intended on staying here all afternoon but my parents decided it was time to get together like a family and I have to go…¨

Damn more alone time just what I needed. First iruka and now kiba.

¨Its alright kiba you don't have to worry go ahead¨

¨So how are you doing feeling better¨

¨Yes fortunately¨

¨_your hot and your cold, your yes and your no, your in and your out….¨_

I stared at kiba are you for real! That was his ringtone, he blushed I bet it was temari playing with his phone.

¨Yes, yes mom I'm coming I'm coming… sure mom bye¨

¨Are you for real hahahaha¨

¨Remind me to kill temari tomorrow….¨

¨hahah I will¨

¨Well see ya tomorrow naruto, I missed you today its no fun if your not there¨

¨I know after all im the soul of the party! ¨I smirked

¨Yeah sure! ¨and with that he left

I was heading back to the living room but then there was a knock in the door and I was puzzled I mean who could it be?

I opened the door and my mouth just dropped…. The bastard was at my doorstep and he was well ive been wanting to see him all day!..i would never admit it but yes i did.

¨What you just going to stare at me or you going to let me in dobe.¨

¨Bastard don't call me dobe and what are you doing here?!¨

¨Well I am giving you a visit but if you want me to go..¨ he was turning around

¨NO I mean wait..mmm well you already came so come in…..¨ I moved aside I cant believe it he came, I mean he´s at my house…. He came in and followed me into the living room.

¨You were not at school what happened¨

¨I was sick duuh¨

¨Hn…¨

¨Do you want something to drink?¨

¨No¨

Gee he could at least say no thank you, such bad manners…

¨So you feeling better dobe?¨

¨Do not call me that teme!¨

¨Dobe¨

¨Teme! ¨

Ugh, there it goes again…I like him……I like the bastard…why did it have to be the only person who would never pay attention to me! I mean first sakura and now sasuke a GUY damn it!

Wait isn't he a bit to close

¨You are staring dobe, don't you have any manners…¨

Too close…I feel my face heat up….

¨Well don't you know about personal space!¨

My breathing became shortened he was so close to me his lips.

¨You don't seem to mind it do you¨

¨Screw you Uchiha!¨ I said trying to get away…

¨No naruto you got it wrong screw you…¨and with that our lips touched

He pushed me into the sofa, he I was beneath him and could feel his body on mine. I was becoming so hot, I tried pushing him away to no avail. This couldn't be happening. He got his hand under my shirt and pinched a nipple I gasped. And his tongue was on my mouth. Before I notice I was kissing him back it felt so good. For gods sake I was kissing a sex god! I battled with him still he won, we separated, I needed air and I cursed it for interrupting the incredible kiss. The bastard kept touching underneath my shirt and I got my hands into his black beautiful hair. What the hell was I doing!? We kept kissing our tongues fighting and hands moving.

¨haahh….¨

¨Enjoying yourself naruto¨ he whispered to my ear.

¨Hn..ahh …bas…!¨

What the hell he was kissing and touching and I felt like I couldn't take it. Then the phone rang and I cursed it. I would have the phone gone into little pieces just for interrupting.

Sasuke got off me liking his lips he also seemed altered by the make out scene but would not show it. I stood up breathing in and out to calm myself

¨He..hello?¨

¨Naruto are you alright? ¨

¨ yes don't worry I'm fine…¨

¨I am almost done here; I was just calling to see if you were alright¨

¨Im fine don't worry¨

¨Very well naruto see you later.¨

And with that he hug up……….I turned around to see sasuke smirking at me he seemed happy with my reaction…..the hell I just kissed with a guy I've know for two days and to be sincere I would have kept on going if it weren't for the phone……..I blushed. And I also seemed to end up with a little problem…….not too big……….

¨So naruto , who was it? ¨

¨My dad¨

¨hn¨

¨Why did you do it? ¨

¨ Do what? ¨

¨C'mon sasuke don't play dumb why did you kiss me? ¨

I blushed

¨Well you didn't seem to dislike it so don't complain¨

¨Im not complaining, I'm asking why, if this is a game so that you can have a good laugh go ahead, laugh and go! You acted the whole day yesterday as if you disliked me and now you come here and have a make out session with me I just don't understand you!¨ I could feel tears coming out why was this affecting me so much. Sasuke walked towards me as I spoke he was right in front of me and in one swift movement pushed me against the wall he seemed mad…

¨ Lest get this clear I don't just kiss people I dislike, I never said I disliked you and I don't have time for jokes you got that naruto, do you ever say that again.¨ he liked my tears away and got closer once again….

I blushed

¨Soo..th..that..mea..means…you..li..li..like..me..?¨ ugh I felt like hinata….

He did not answer but I could see the very very faint blush on his cheeks. Was that a yes o my god………….

Our lips were about to connect once again but his phone buzzed

¨damn! ¨ cursed sasuke I chuckled for such a stern guy I never tough he would loose his compotsure..

He took is phone out and read the text message he got and then sighed

He looked at me

¨I have to go¨ I felt sad…or disappointed?

¨oh well that's fine ¨

¨You will be at school tomorrow¨ that was an order wasn't it?

¨Yes..¨

¨Ok then bye¨ he turned to leave but he faced me once again and kissed me once more before he left I was so shocked about what happened were we an item now? And oh god I really became gay………….

………_on the street……_

SASUKES P.O.V.

FUCK IT I WILL KILL ITACHI! It was getting so good I had the blond at my mercy. He didn't refuse for long and by his response he likes me. Mmm just hearing his mewls under me I curse all the phones on earth! Naruto I can't wait to see him tomorrow, I like were this is going; the delicious blonde will be mine and only mine. He is so good, he even got me exalted and uchihas do not get exalted I blame him……..or better said if I can get the blonde to be mine… the uchiha manners can screw themselves…………………..

* * *

XD Was that not funny and HOT!!:D ............... well im hoping it was. Did you guys like it?! did you hated it?! D: ( plese tell me you did not ) was it any good, was it what you guys were expecting well you know what to do. Go and put on a comment :D that will make me very very happy. you know i wont update if there is no comments!! i spend all afternoon doing this -_______- it was kind of enterteining :D what did you tough of sasukes P.O.V. and of that scene i got out there? well i will be updating on weekedns since i dont have any internet during the week but please stay with me and tell me what you like and what you dont. If there is any flames i will curse who ever made them and when i die i will scare them....... i love all of you who read my story XD

Love and kisses Chio-chan :D


	5. Confusion

Hellooo i came back even tough i was not going to U____U. You guys didnt post more than two comments!!! That is mean. But there is an exception out there Victoria my girl i lovee you thanks for commenting every time i update you are completely awesomee!! Even tough there are other people who have commented they never do so again and to be sincere that kind of gets me down. But thnks to my super awesome frineds Tina-chan, Pricilla and Karime who are reading this story at school said last chap was completely awesomee XD so yeah i am a little dissapointed on my reviews...except for victoria.. So thise chappie i smore about...well read it! i hope you like it so enough of complaining on with the story

**Rating: **M (Wish me luck when the time comes XD)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if he dies and leaves him to me on his will....i had NOTHING to do with it..........and you didnt hear anything of the like from me.......

* * *

Chaos at Konoha High

Chap 5: Confusion

Narutos P.O.V.

After sasuke left I was still questioning the fact were we going out now? I hoped so……I would never admit that out loud and I would never admit that he is a freaking good kisser…… I tried to watch some tv but there again I couldn't quite concentrate on the show so now I am in my room staring at the roof trying to think of something that is not the bastard. I feel like a girl and its all HIS fault. How I'm I going to tell kiba that his best friend became gay!! Oh I know maybe I should go like ¨Hey kiba guess what I decided I should try to go out with boys sasuke specially even if he's a bastard who knows I mean I may like it (I already like him….) so what do you think? ¨ ……….I don't think that would work….mmm I know I just wont tell him…for now…just for now I am not trying to hide anything from him I'm just going to wait until im completely sure…oh who im I kidding maybe he wont want to be my friend anymore but I mean something like that wont spread us apart I mean sai is gay and he has nothing against him…….

_At sasukes house (or better say mansion XD)_

Sasukes P.O.V.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap………

¨Sasuke my dear you look as handsome as ever¨ smiles (Mikoto. For those who do not know she is sasuke´s mom)

Did I say crap already…

¨Hey mom… hey dad¨

¨Good afternoon sasuke or should I say night? Were have you been? Stern freaky face…. (Fugaku for those who do not know sasukes dad)

I hate Itachi I read his text message,_ Come home __Now__ little brother, _well he could at least tell me mom and dad were here! But noooo I bet he wanted to screw me up so he did not tell me.

¨I was at a friends house, were is Itachi¨ So that I can kill him

¨Oh he said he had something to take care of so he´s upstairs on his studio, you have friends already! That is so amazing! ¨ (Mikoto)

¨What kind of good friends can you get in that school , why didn't you enroll into the private school, Sasuke we need you to be well educated and ready to take over the corps together with itachi. ¨ (fugaku)

There again I don't like those flashy boring school and there again its thanks to the school that I met my blonde. Mmm my blonde what is he doing now…

¨Well dad the school does not matter that much as long as I learn how to do the job it should be just fine and the only private school here is an hour away. And yes mom I already have friends¨ or should I say I already have someone to prey on…*smirks*

And the conversation went on about my father being mad talking about uchiha pride and fame, and my mom about my friends (who needs friends if you have a delicious blond at your feet?) and then Itachi came down with that Ha Ha you weren't expecting that were you little brother? Look and I jus gave him my Screw you Itachi I will get back at you for that look. Mom and dad announced that they would be staying for over a week. Nightmare! And after that they retired for the night. While that happened I was grieving because I did not get to ravish my blonde and because mom and dad were staying. It was a whole ordeal my dad asking about every single little thing. And with Itachi smirking to the side they gave me over and hour of hell but now I can take a shower and think as much as I want about my blonde. Who knows maybe my dreams wont be as much of a nightmare * smirks* or so I hope. So I go to bed and try to fall asleep of course with the blonde on my head is much easier to feel pleased……………..

_At narutos House in the morning…………._

Narutos P.O.V.

¨NARUTO! ¨

¨WAAAA pelase kakashi sensei don't kill me!!!¨ I shot up………..

¨hahahahahahhahaha! ¨ I opened my eyes kiba was laughing and in the floor, I looked at the clock it was 7:45 time to go to school. I took my pillow and threw it at kiba

¨That was not funny! ¨

¨Well maybe for you to me it was hilarious, So feeling better sleeping beauty? ¨

¨Yup, so how was your family reunion? ¨ as soon as I said that he not laughing anymore but giving me a look he said

¨Don't you ever, ever , ever let me go to one of those things again I thought I was going to die it was so boring we played scrabble for over and hour and grandma wouldn't stop pinching my cheek I'm surprised it didn't fell off……..¨ I laughed poor kiba, concerning yesterday it was not a bad day I don't even remember at what time Iruka got home and at what time I fell asleep.

¨you can go downstairs and make yourself some breakfast while I get ready ok?¨ I need to take a shower………

¨Sure don't take too long ok seriously sometimes I think you are more of a girl than anything else!¨ I wonder if he knew I was more of a girl than……..wait what I'm I saying I am sooo NOT the girl. I huffed

¨I am NOT a girl! ¨

¨Sure naruto just hurry up¨

I grabbed black skinny jeans and an orange shirt my favorite colors I was in a very good mood today but I wont give any reasons for that………

I took a fast shower and changed tried to fix my hair but as always to no use I went downstairs and kiba and Iruka were talking like always.

¨Hi Iruka morning¨ I smiled

¨Hi naruto sorry for coming back so late last night¨

¨Don't worry Iruka it does not bother me¨

¨Well we have to go¨

¨Wit naruto your breakfast, you got sick so you are eating either you want to or not! ¨

¨Gee you worry too much Iruka¨ I sat down and started eating my breakfast and kiba and I did some talking. About his fateful family reunion and me about how bored I was yesterday (that was quite a lie……….) after I finish we headed over to the school

¨So what did you guys did yesterday?¨

¨Nothing much but lunch was interesting, Hyuga and Uchiha sat with us¨

What in the……..

¨Why?¨

¨They got mad with sakura¨

¨What did she do?¨

¨Look naruto I better not tell you because you will try to find a reasonable explanation as for how she behaved and I don't want to hear it¨

¨Oh common kiba friends over hoes remember? I won't get mad at you I promes¨ The reality was I did not care about her anymore because I had sasuke now…….wait…ok forget that…..

¨She was talking well she was umm? ¨

¨Spit it out kiba! ¨

¨She was basically saying you were not worth a look¨

Well how could I be so blind surely sakura was a bitch like everyone said she was, Love makes you believe crazy thing does it not?

¨Well if that's her personal opinion, I don't care¨

¨Wait does that mean you got over her!¨

¨Yup¨

¨HOW?¨ maybe it would have been better if I didn't said that……… but we were in school and the bell rang

¨Well see you later kiba!¨

¨Naruto wait!¨

I walked as fast as I could and then I spotted gaara

¨Hey Gaara!¨

¨Naruto, you are here¨

¨Yup I got sick yesterday¨

We walked to class together

¨So are you feeling better?¨

¨Sure as better as I can get¨

¨So what did you do yesterday naruto?¨

¨Nothing much I just sat and watched tv the whole day¨

We got into the classroom and I spotted the ball of girls around sasuke, as soon as I entered and as soon as I entered his stare was on me I blushed.

Gaara looked at me and gave me a look

¨Are you sure you are ok your face is flushed¨ he touched my face I blushed tomtato red and all the girls were staring.

¨Well you don't have a fever...¨ he took his hand off and I calmed down

¨I'm fine really its was probably the walk to school¨ I was not saying it was because of sasuke I was not!

We headed to our seats and when I looked back at sasuke, he was giving gaara a look that could kill…………

Sasukes P.O.V.

When naruto entered the class I felt relief he was here at least I had my eye candy for now the only bad thing was that Gaara was with him but as soon as he saw me he blushed that's my boy! But hey what is gaara doing…..HOW DARE HIM! Gaara is going to die. I warned him he should be staying away from my blond not close to him! Also he has no right to touch him. I wanted to be with my blonde but the girls wouldn't let me so bothersome and sakura won't stop bothering either the damn bitch. Oh but when naruto turned around he looked hot today, his clothes stuck to his body and I blessed who ever started making skinny jeans because naruto was wearing ones and they looked thight just as his ass *Smirks* mm his ass yes naruto has probably the most perfect ass in the world, then Kakashi entered the classroom and I was wondering if he had become a living zombie. Yesterday it was bad but today he was pale he had dark circles under his eyes and he was basically dragging his legs. He was how to say it pitiful….

Narutos P.O.V.

I wanted to laugh out loud so much kakashi looked terrible. how could I be such a bad person I actually felt a bit guilty not much but oh well

¨Students study….¨ and with that he sat down at his desk and started hitting his head against it mumbling

¨I curse you naruto, I shall send you to hell one day…..¨

I laughed.

Gaara and I talked almost the whole period and when the bell rang we parted ways. Even if gaara seems intimidating he is actually very funny when he wants to he has charisma. I looked at sasuke also staring at me once again and trying to get away from his fan girls that was obvious. Once he got sakura off his arm. How could I fall in love with her? I should thank sasuke one day for making me forget her….. He turned around and hey what? I lost sight of him…I kept walking were I last saw him the halls were almost empty now my classroom was only two rooms away and it seemed like Ebisu sensei was not there yet. But then I felt something grab my hand I turned around it was sasuke I blushed

¨Were are you going naruto aren't you going to wait for me¨ he said smirking conceited bastard!

¨Well it seemed like you had enough company you surely did not need me there¨ he gave me a look

¨That is not the company I want¨ he got closer

¨ w..what are you do..doing!¨

¨what does it look like? ¨ he gave me a look that said isn't it obvious I knew what he was doing but we were in school had he gone mad!

¨Are you crazy we are in school!¨ I whispered

¨Does it look like I care? ¨ He said now annoyed because I wouldn't let him kiss me, I blushed. Its not like I don't wanted to kiss him but I mean in school. He was close now really really close. Then the tardy bell rang

¨Wearegoingtobelate¨ I said in a rush as I got out of his grasp but he grabbed me again. And pushed me inside the janitors closet. This-was-NOT-good……………

¨There might be the slight possibility that ebisu-sensei may be late¨ he got close to me or so I believe closets after all are dark and in my case I was not scared of the boogeyman but of sasuke.

¨You cant know that¨ I said pushing him away once again but this time he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall

¨Well naruto I think that some very bad student got laxants on to his teachers coffe this morning and due to that he is not coming out of the bathroom in some time *smirks*¨ God I had fallen for a monster! How is this possible! But I had to admit it is funny so I laughed. I had finally found the one who could be almost as good as me.

¨So there is no need to be worried naruto¨ I could feel his breath on my face and I couldn't take it screw my school manners I kissed him. So much for someone who was trying not to. He of course didn't seem displeased by it. Soon the Janitors closet had become the make out session closet. I opened my mouth to allow entrance.

¨Eager for someone who was worried about being late to class huh?¨ sasuke whispered. I hated when he that he knew it exited me, I was breathless

¨Shut up and kiss me bastard¨ I said capturing his lips again, and so he kissed me I managed to get my hands out of his grasp and got them into his beautiful hair while he grabbed my waist and pushed my body against his. I was getting exited and that was something I couldn't help but what I was supposed to do we were in school! I would need to go to the bathroom after this. It was getting hot inside the closet very very hot

¨...to…stop¨ he looked at me as if I was crazy

¨No…¨

¨sasuke c´mon!¨

¨I-don't-want-to¨ he said as he kissed me once again I pushed him away

¨Sasu..ke im serio..us we ne..d to ge..t to cl..ass¨

He looked at me

¨Why?¨

¨Because if we are both missing the girls will notice¨

¨Screw them I want to be with you¨ he whispered, god why was he making this so hard!

¨if they notice they wont stop bugging you about it¨ he looked at me and shighed

¨You are right, but before…¨ what the..why is he getting close again. He gave me another kiss and got out of the closet. How could he be so composed while I'm like this!

¨You coming we are going to be late¨

¨bastard whose fault is it!?¨

We were walking very very slowly

¨Naruto¨

¨Mnnnn¨

¨You seemed to be having a lot of fun with gaara this morning¨ he said bitterly while I smiled

¨He's awesome¨ I said

¨And why is he so awesome? ¨

¨Well we just get along, almost like kiba and I but he is different¨ sasuke was having this weird look he seemed mad? We were outside the classroom now we could hear the noise from inside.

¨So he is special, how special¨

¨Well I don't know just special he is fun to be with¨

¨Would you go out with him? ¨ His tone was forced did he just asked me if I would go out with gaara? I blushed

¨Why would I go out with him we are going out aren't we? ¨ I felt kind of sad why were we kissing if we were not going out?

¨WE are going you are just way to friendly with him naruto after all he is special¨ he gave me one last glance before entering the classroom. Sasuke was mad at me no wait

Sasuke was jealous? Would I go out with gaara? I mean he is cool but I like sasuke, yes I like sasuke…. I got into the classroom but kiba was not there I was wondering about why but my mind could only think of something. Could I actually like another guy that was not sasuke? The period went by fast and sasuke wouldn't look at me I was sad and confused. For a moment I actually couldn't recognize myself.

Sasukes P.O.V.

I cant believe it, I shouldn't be taking this out on naruto but. He actually blushed when I mentioned gaara. During first period he wouldn't stop laughing both of them were smiling SMILING who can imagine gaara smiling. And as gaaras friend I knew very well that he was also gay. And he was getting way to close to my blonde. And my blonde thought he was special what in the world was I supposed to do? The bell rang and I decided I just couldn't be mad at naruto. Because when I looked at him he had this very helpless face. I got away from ino and headed to were naruto was.

¨lets go get lunch¨

¨Sasuke? ¨

¨What? ¨

¨Do you like me? ¨ He whispered….I wanted to ravish him. How could he ask me something like that in the open were I couldn't harass him?

¨Would you ever let another guy go out with me? ¨ I actually growled at that that was a NO

¨No¨

¨would you go out with someone who is not me? ¨ Sincerely I could have many but I only wanted the blonde my blonde.

¨No¨

He smiled that cute smile that I loved.

¨I don't think I can go out with gaara either¨ that made me happy, I wanted to kiss and hug and even snuggle the blonde and those are words uchihas do not use. We got to the table and everyone stared I sat besides gaara because I didn't want naruto near him. And naruto sat besides me.

Narutos P.O.V

I was happy sasuke was not mad anymore and well he said he wouldn't go out with someone else so yeah that made me happy too I spotted kiba.

¨Kiba were, were you!?¨

¨I had to go to tsunades office because I started a fight with some guy¨

¨A fight?!¨

¨Well he was insulting me and wouldn't leave me alone¨ I stood up

¨Are you alright? ¨

¨Gee naruto don't you trust me? ¨ I laughed of course kiba won he is a good fighter

¨You are stupid kiba why get in a fight you could of ignored him¨ huffed temari and with that I got reminded of yesterday.

¨Was the guy a good fighter¨ asked gaara

¨The guy talks way to much, he's was not that good¨ said kiba

¨You guys are troublesome¨ said shika who was surprisingly awake

¨O God shika is awake¨ said deidara

¨Gee it's because you guy´s won't let me sleep¨ he said as he laid his head on the table

¨Kiba weren't you going to kill temari? ¨

¨hahaha did you liked your ringtone kiba?¨ Temari

¨What are you guys talking about? Deidara, gaara, and sai

¨do you want to hear today's ringtone¨ temari said as she got her cellphone out.

¨What are you talking about? ¨ But it was too late temari was dialing kibas number and

¨_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it, I kissed a boy just to try it, oh my girlfriend don't mind it, it felt so wrong it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight….¨_

Everyone in the table was laughing their butts of except for shino, sasuke, neji, and gaara who were smirking, kiba was beet red.

¨Temari I will kill you one of these days!!¨

¨What can I do its fun to annoy you¨ she smirked and kiba sighed resigned

After that lunch went by and soon we were out of the worst period ever and I was finally free of the snake bastard who kept staring at me as if I was a piece of chocolate , I felt Goosebumps every time he did that. And sasuke would give a stare that could kill. Kiba was outside waiting for me when I came out.

¨So what are we doing today?¨

¨Want to go play video games at my house?¨

¨Sure why not.¨

But when we were about to go sasuke spoke to me.

¨Naruto...¨ I turned around

¨Ye..s? ¨ I stuttered ugh there I go again very hinata like, talking about hinata were was she today?

¨I need to talk to you ¨

¨Mmm sure…wait for me kiba¨ I said

¨What is it sasuke? ¨

¨Tomorrow is Saturday go out with me¨

Did he just asked me out...that I mean well cool…….

¨sure¨ I was blushing

¨I will see you tomorrow then¨

¨Sasuke¨

¨What? ¨

¨You really are coming? ¨

¨Yes¨

With that he left and I went back to was kiba was waiting

¨What was THAT about? And why are you blushing? ¨ He looked at me with the tell-me-what-the-hell-is-going-on look

Now I had to make up an excuse………what was I going to say….

* * *

Soooo how did you like it!_ was it good i felt like it was not as good as the others thnks to the lack of reviews there again U__U i did like it but i dont know maybe its just my imajination. if you are still out there victioria i swear i will finish the story if you keep commenting. Either way if i stopped my friends at school would probably kill me -____-´ and well everything you liked you can go and review because if you dont when i die i will become a haunting ghost!! Buuuuuuuu............ok forget it.. i dont like flaming if i get flames i will give you ice...(that was stupid..) so yeah that is it for now on the next chappie: Sasuke asked naruto out will they be going to a restaurant...the movies (uuuu dark!!XD), or ...well what ever... i love ALL of you who read my storie XD all my love

Chio-chan :D


	6. Will He Make a Move?

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...........OK I am back, first of all i want to apologize because i know i usually update on saturday´s but i got sick this monday and i was dying by thursday i desided to take myself out of my misery and went to the doctor, were i recieved a shot T__T and was given medicine i hate medicine doctors and specially shots T__T so yeah since the whole week i felt like crap the only thing i could writte was crap and it was not well written so i did this chappie today since im feeling much better :D (crosses fingers hoping ill stay healthy). SOO now that we got that explained i want to tell you all how happy your reviews made me XD 10! ten reviews i wanted to die out of happines i thank you girls anime-sasunaru-fan1 my dear friend karime you fianlly did an accound and reviewed and the same goes to you criss-angel-1 my dear friend pricilla :D also there is a guy reading my story XD (Naruto Uchia) i hope i can do such a job that you cant help but beg for more XD and like always Victoria my girls thanks for reviewing and staying with me thank you for all of you who review even tough i was feeling like crap i was able to get inspired. by the way you WILL be very surprised with this chappie well enough babbling on with the story:

**Rating:** M ( wish me luck when the time comes)

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and if by any reason he dies and leaves him to me I had NOTHING to do with it......

* * *

Chaos at Konoha High

Chapter 6:

Will he make a move?

¨Well naruto I am waiting didn't you said you hated that guy? Why is he talking to you now? ¨

Stupid nauto what the hell are you going to tell him now, what happened to I wont tell kiba, now you want to tell him, no you don't aghhh what to do…

¨Mmm well yes he is a bastard but he is not that bad you know…..¨

¨What made you change your mind naruto? ¨ He is looking at me weirdly I better make a better excuse before I am busted….

¨Well you see we were at Orochimaru´s class and I was about to be scolded for one of my pranks and well he practically saved my butt. And well as a payback favor he asked me to show him around the city tomorrow you know since he is new and all that¨ I smiled, please believe me kiba,………..

¨OH so that's how it is! You just couldn't say no could you? That's why you get in trouble you know naruto you should learn to say no¨

¨I CAN say no!¨

¨No you cant¨

¨Can do¨

¨Cannnot¨

By this time we were already in front of my house and I was thanking kiba for eating that one! Who said I wasn't I good actor? The problem now was…..that I couldn't stop thinking about my date with sasuke..I wanted to cry how come my life became so complicated in less than a week!!

_At sasukes house……_

Sasukes P.O.V.

Why is god so mean to me *shight* he likes to make me suffer

¨Are you alright sasuke dear? ¨ mikoto

Family dinner what the hell, that is one awkward dinner

¨I'm fine mother just tired¨

¨oh dear you must be tired from school you need to go out or something to get that stress out¨ mikoto

Ok I liked were this was going I was thinking of just sneaking out to narutos house tomorrow but this might be better…

¨Well tomorrow will be the time for that little bother¨ itachi said smirking at me

Oh oh ohhh I don't like this something is not right

¨And why is that Aniki¨ I gave him my don't you dare make plans for me tomorrow look

¨ We are attending a party tomorrow sasuke ¨ Fugaku

Say WHAT oh no! I have a date with a beautiful blond tomorrow and I am NOT missing it! Dream on…. Think sasuke think you need to get out of this one

¨ Actually father I already had plans for tomorrow¨

¨Oh really what kind of plans would those be son?¨ oh crap he is not letting me off this one

¨I was going to visit one of my friends (A.K.A. the beautiful blonde boyfriend XD)¨

¨Well cancel those plans you are coming with us to the party¨

¨That is right sasuke we don't spend much family time together you should definitely come¨ Itachi I will send you to hell one day...oh wait no…if I send him to hell he might steal the throne from the devil and we living humans will be dammed for our eternity.. I don't want to be blamed for that one…..

¨Sasuke dear I think your brother itachi is right you could go with your friend other time¨

¨I already had plans I can't just cancel¨ not going with naruto is OUT of the question

¨Sasuke Uchiha stop complaining you are coming to this party either you like it or not!¨Fugaku

FUCK IT THEN!

¨Fine! Excuse me I am retiring for the night¨

I left the table, what the hell a stupid party I don't even like parties, they must have an ulterior motive like some match making thing I wanted to go with MY blonde. I wish everyone but me and my blonde drop death that way I wouldn't have to deal with anyone else…..

_At narutos house…._

Narutos P.O.V.

Kiba and I played the rest of the afternoon, he beat the hell out of me on all matches of Guitar Hero….I blame it on sasuke *blushes*

¨See ya later then naruto¨

¨Bye kiba! ¨

¨Hey naruto! ¨

¨What is it?¨

¨In case you cancel your plans with the Uchiha I will be very bored tomorrow so you can call me ok?¨

¨Count on it kiba!¨ I hope that does not happen………….

After kiba left, I went to bed…………….

_In the moring……………._

¨Hnn¨

¨noo…¨

¨Wait….ah...¨

¨What!?¨ I sat up on the bed….

Was I… a dream…*sight* about sasuke …….I blushed deep red……… I looked under the covers…oh shit…I need to go to the bathroom………………….

_After going to the bathroom (what the hell do you think he did in there XD lol)_

Fucking sasuke is his entire fault, I looked at the clock, and it was 10 am. I wondered at what time sasuke was calling or coming since I did not gave him my number….. I went to take a shower, after the shower I searched for my clothes….*10 minutes later*

¨FUCK IT!¨ I screamed, why in the world is it so hard to find something to wear!! I feel like a freaking girl!

In the end I decided to get some dark skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a black net shirt over it. It looked kind of cool, I felt like it was a little dark...but oh well sasuke liked dark stuff didn't he……*blushes*

I went downstairs

¨Morning..Iruka you there? ¨

¨Iruka?¨ when I got to the kitchen I saw a note on the refrigerator and some prepared breakfast on the table

_Naruto I'm soo sorry they asked me to work extra ours this weeked I just couldn't say no .I hope you have a great day, I will pay you back someway for not being there ok have a great day. _

_Att. Iruka_

So Iruka was working again, I grabbed the plate of food and put it on the microwave. He´s been working a lot lately it gets lonely here, I should tell him to stop overworking himself. The microwave beeped and I grabbed my food and started eating…I wanted ramen no fair…

_At sasukes house…_

Sasukes P.O.V.

I Woke up this morning and I was pacing around the room, trying to think of a way to tell naruto I was not coming, maybe I should sneak out before they catch me….*Sight* nah itachi probably has cameras all over the house. There will never be privacy on the Uchiha residence…. It was already 11 so I decided to just call him and tell him……… I wanted to go with him somewhere; I curse everything in this world….

I grabbed the phone and dialed narutos number

¨Hi Uzumaki speaking¨ that was very businesses like….

¨Naruto…¨ that was my blonde, OH I know what about switching the electricity off and running for it?

¨Oh..mm..well..hey sasuke¨ cute…

¨Wait! Sasuke how did you get my number? ¨ Poor blonde the moment I set my sight on you was the moment I got all information I could get about you.

¨I hacked into the school program and got it¨

¨HEY THAT'S ILLEGAL! ¨

¨So? ¨

¨Ugh forget it sasuke so...Umm... at what time are you coming? ¨ Damn stupid party whose party is it anyways

¨About that naruto…¨

¨What? ¨ I'm so sorry naruto….

¨ I can't go out with you today, there is some family businesses¨ that was a lie…

¨ oh..is..that so….¨ I want to glomp you I want to glomp you ,DAMN control yourself uchiha!

¨Well maybe we can see each other on Sunday¨

¨Maybe…¨ Such disappointment.

¨Naruto?¨ I think he is about to cry, I am hating myself so much right now…

¨Yes?

¨I miss you…¨ Ugh that was cheesy!! Uchihas are not cheesy!

¨I miss you too sasuke…well guess I will see you later, good luck with your family matters¨ and he hung up. I hated myself for this I had promised him I would go out with him. Its all Fathers and Itachis fault! Screw them both! I wanted to go and tell my naruto I was sorry! And what exasperated me the most was who would be spending the afternoon with my naruto?

_At naruto´s house_

*Sight* It was too good to be true what was I expecting a romantic date? I am not minding this…*sniffs* aght damn it don't cry stupid naruto! I wiped off the tears and calmed down. He is not coming because of family business its not like he's going to a party or something so calm down it's alright he said he might come tomorrow so just calm down naruto. *5 minutes later*

Throws pillow at wall

¨Stupid sasuke¨ mm what I'm I going to do now? Ah I know I´ll just call Kiba!

_At kibas house…._

Kibas P.O.V. (the hell I'm I doing I have no idea..)

This is hell they woke me up at 8, my whole family decided to visit and my cousins who are my age won't stop bothering me. My grandma is going to pinch my cheek off and it's a noisy zoo in here! And even If I want to call naruto I can't either because he was going out or because yuki won't get off the fucking phone wait I have my cell phone. Naruto of all days I couldn't go to your hosue this had to be the one. Naruto mmm he's been weird lately. I wonder what's wrong with him…

¨Kiba do you have a girlfriend¨ some girl cousing

¨No, stop bothering me about it! ¨

¨Why not? ¨

¨Just because¨

¨Kiba¨

¨What? ¨

¨Are you gay ? Maybe you are going out with that blonde cutie XD¨

¨I am NOT GAY and I am NOT going out with naruto! ¨ I blushed stupid, girls, going out with naruto what the hell of course not he's my best friend and ….

¨_oh-wa-oh oh ho ,la la ,la la Dobida ba ba da da day, you're so gay ,you're so gay, You walk around like you're oh so debonair, You pull em down and, There's really nothing there, I wish you would just be real with me……………………¨_

I was blushing deadly red and fumbling to find the fucking cellphone

¨Temari…….¨ I whispered swearing I would get back at her one of this days…..

¨Hello¨

¨Hey kiba sup? ¨

¨Don't even ask naruto…¨

¨Hhahahaah don't tell me temari changed your ringtone again! ¨

¨Shut up naruto! ¨

¨What was it this time? ¨

¨*Sights* Ur so gay from Kate perry, seems like that's her favorite artist at the time… she's crazy¨

¨hahaha I would like to be there¨

¨No you don't¨

¨Well you want to come to my house¨

¨What happened with the Uchiha¨

¨Don't know some family businesses¨ THANK YOU GOD!

¨k I'm coming¨

¨Bye kiba¨

I hung up and stared at the phone as if scolding him for letting temari do what she does to it.

I asked my mom and she looked at me like we have visitors and I looked at her like pleaseee and did my puppy eyes that always works. Ironic in a way since naruto calls me dogbreath but that is a lie….

_At Narutos house_

Narutos P.O.V

Well at least kiba is coming I waited like 10 minutes and there was the knock on the door. I went to open the door.

¨Hey kiba! ¨

¨Sup Blondie¨

¨Hey you look cool today¨ I blushed

¨Oh really it's actually the first thing I saw on my closet¨ BIG LIE…. He will never know…

Oh well want to play guitar hero? But please naruto don't let me win all the time its boring¨ he smirked it was sasukes fault not mine!

¨Shut up kiba I will beat the hell out of you! ¨

*1 hour later*

¨IN YOUR FACE KIBA! ¨

¨NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!¨

¨DID NOT! ¨

¨DID TOO! ¨

¨NO¨

¨YES¨

¨NO¨

*Kiba grabs pillow and throws it to naruto*

I grabbed a pillow and threw it to kiba, soon we were wrestling in the carpet, even tough I bet this pretty much looked like pillow fighting after some 10 minutes we gave up and lay dead tired on the carped

¨You did cheat¨

¨I did not¨ I grabbed the pillow again and hit kibas face

¨Give it up kiba just admit you lost¨

¨Oh shut up naruto¨

¨Hahaha ok then¨

¨Kiba? ¨

¨What? ¨

¨I'm hungry¨

¨So, manna eat some ships?¨

¨Sure why not¨ we stoop up and went to the kitchen its quite hilarious we should be doing something to eat but oh well, I searched on the cabinet until I found some hot cheetos and took them opened the fridge door and grabbed two sodas then we headed over to the living room again

¨Maybe we should call somebody else¨ kiba

¨Who should we call? ¨ naruto

¨What about shino¨ kiba

¨Nah hes probably at the bugs shop right now¨ naruto

¨Yeah you are right¨ kiba

¨What about shika? ¨ naruto

¨Nah he's probably sleeping¨ kiba

¨What about temari? ¨ naruto

¨I you don't want me to kill her don't call her¨ kiba

¨HAHAHa right sorry I forgot¨

¨Mmm what about sai…NO TAKE THAT BACK we are not going to be together with that pervert were there is not people to stop him if he decided to sexually harass someone!¨

¨Hahahaha well said kiba!¨

¨So who do we call? ¨ kiba

¨I know lets call gaara! ¨

¨Naruto we don't have his number¨

¨I have it he gave it to me yesterday¨

¨OH lets call him then¨

I went upstairs and got gaaras number out of my binder and dialed and waited for him to answer.

_At gaara´s house-mansion -_-´ _

Gaaras P.O.V (YES I AM TRYING GAARAS P.O.V. PLEASE HAVE MERCY COMPLICATED STUFF IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN)

Boring, this weekend is just boring, I believe there is a party tonight but parties are just bother some. The phone rang I just hope is not uncle trying to convince me to go to the party again.

¨Hello? ¨

¨Gaara?¨ naruto!

¨Oh hi naruto is something the matter¨ the blonde is calling me this is amazing…

¨I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out in my house together with kiba? ¨ I would love to go to his house, even better if we were left alone

¨ Sure can I have you address then¨ I'm going to the blondes house maybe this weekend wont be as boring as I tough.

¨Sure have something to take notes in? ¨

¨Hn¨ he gave me his address and hung up saying he would be waiting

The blonde is waiting for me huh, I don't know what naruto has but hes just the sweetest most beautiful guy I have ever met and I just can't seem to be able to leave him alone. I know sasuke liked him too that's quite not so good. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the blondes house. Sasuke likes naruto, naruto likes who knows who, and I like naruto. Maybe I should warn him about sasuke, he is a very sly guy and I am NOT letting him play with naruto. The blonde is just special he is not a toy. So this time sasuke won't have it easy I am not backing out. But of course first I have to make the blonde trust me and like me. Maybe it won't be much of a challenge since he and I get along pretty well since we met. God he´s just beautiful his sunbathed blonde hair, and the contrast it makes with his tan colored skin and those blue endless eyes every time I look at him its as if I was looking at the sky. I wonder if he has an interest for guys. That wont matter soon there are ways to make a guy like another guy *smirks* when I finally saw the two stories house I stopped and knocked.

I waited for naruto to open the door and when he did I seriously wanted to hug him or do other stuff… he had tight jeans again and they were well tight oh how I loved those jeans, and well he just looked hot.

¨Hey naruto¨

¨Gaara! Hey come in¨ he made way for me so that I could come in, after that we went to the living room were kiba was playing the song Monsters on Guitar hero.

¨Sup Gaara¨

¨Hey kiba¨

¨You are going to loose kiba¨

¨Shut up naruto I am not loosing¨

But just when he said that the game was over

¨DAMN!¨

¨Give it up kiba you cant play it in expert¨

¨I can¨ (gaara)

¨No you cant¨ kiba

¨Yes I do¨ I smirked

I was an expert on that game

¨Can you really? ¨ naruto

¨Hn¨

¨Try it then¨ kiba

I grabbed the guitar from kiba and started playing getting almost all of the notes; both naruto and kiba were open mouthed. After I finished I gave the guitar back to kiba

He stuck hi tongue out at me

¨Show off¨

¨That was amazing gaara!!¨ said naruto with a brilliant smile

We all played a little more until naruto and kiba finally gave up in trying defeating me. Good because they weren't close enough to defeating me.

¨You are just way too god that is not fair¨ said the blonde pouting, he looded cute like a little fox

¨Gee naruto is right you are just way too good at this¨

¨About time you noticed¨ I smirked

¨THAT was conceited¨ scolded naruto I wanted to laugh

But then kibas phone rang….

¨_EVERYBODYS GONNA LOVE TODAY, GONNA LOVE TODAY, ANYWAY YOU WANT TO, ANYWAY YOUVE GOT TO, LOVE LOVE ME, LOVE LOVE ME, LOVE LOVE…¨_

My thoughts went back to the other crazy blonde temari, so she was still playing with the brunette's phone I wanted to laugh poor guy he just looked at the phone and sighed. While naruto was having a laughing attack in the ground

Kiba answered and seemed to be having a talk with his mother I believe and after he hung up it seemed as if he had received a dead sentence.

¨Whats wrong kiba? ¨

¨Mom wants me to go back¨

¨Ugh that sucks ¨

¨Why is that supposed to be bad? ¨ gaara

¨Because right now his house is a zoo and they actually believe kiba is gay¨ naruto laughed again and I wondered if it was temaris fault.. yup probably temaris fault

¨My best wishes¨

¨Haha so funny gaara¨ naruto laughed again and we accompanied kiba to the door. I was going to stay alone with naruto. We both said goodbye to kiba and then went back inside the house and we were turning channel after channel

¨Damn why is there nothing on the tv! ¨ I chuckled something weird I can only do it when naruto is present.

¨Not funny gaara¨ he pouted

¨Sorry naruto¨

¨So what do you want to do? ¨

¨Hn what ever is fine¨ after that my blonde sighed…did I just call him my blonde? Gaara you have to calm down you cannot take the claim to someone.

¨Is something wrong naruto¨

¨Its just that a whole lot of things have been happening lately¨ he said as he blushed I had a slight feeling that I would not like what he was going to say¨

¨Really like what¨ he looked unsure but I was pretty convinced something was wrong with the blonde and I didn't like to see him troubled

¨Well I'm not sure if I should actually be talking about this¨

¨Its alright naruto, I wont judge you or anything we are friends aren't we? ¨ there is something wrong and by the looks of if kiba was not aware of it, something was wrong then.

¨Well what if you don't want to be my friend after you listen to what I have to say? ¨

¨I am your friend no matter what¨ God naruto why do you have to be so cute and so out of my reach. He sighed once more and looked at me on the eyes and I just stared back at those beautiful blue eyes.

¨Gaara, I ….I...Damn...I think I may have become gay and well the guy I like is out of my league in a way or so I believe I just don't know how or what to do ¨naruto was beet red and I could only think of something:

SHIT AND FUCK IT who did the blonde fall in love with? I was going to kill that person, I couldn't help but feel jealousy.

¨Gaara? ¨ I looked at the blonde he was a the verge of tears and I just couldn't help it

¨Naruto its alright, I mean one cannot choose who to fall in love with¨ I wrapped my arms around the blonde as his tears flowed, I just wanted to know who the blonde liked I just couldn't make a move on him while he was like this and this was complicated

¨Its just I mean a guy I never had anything against gay people but I never tough I would become one, what will my friends say? What I'm I going to do if it doesn't work out with the guy I like?, I am just so confused what what I just…¨ I couldn't do anything but hug the blonde tighter

¨ Its alright naruto all of your friends love you very much and they hang out with sai so they will surely accept who ever you like and your likings and also I understand how you feel naruto its alright I will always be there if something goes wrong¨

What was I doing, I liked the blonde and I offered myself as a friend to trust, I can only do two things either I tell him I like him right now and screw any possibility I once had or I wait to see how his relationship develops with the other guy and just support him while all of that happens and maybe in the end he may realize I was there for him……

¨Do you really mean it gaara? ¨

¨Yes I do mean it naruto¨

¨Thank you¨

Naruto kept crying for a while and I felt guilty for enjoying his presence on my arms so much. I wanted the blonde but I just couldn't afford to hurt him. When I noticed his sobs had ceased I tried to ask him if he was alright but he had fallen asleep. I wanted to curse who ever was able to move the blonde so much. I wanted to tell him he was stupid and a bastard for making him cry. I couldn't afford to wake the blonde up so I just let him lie in my arms and before I noticed I was snoozing off too. I didn't notice how the afternoon had gone by so fast it was almost 6 pm by now…

_To be continue(in next chappie)................_

_

* * *

_Muahhahahahahaha am i mean or what? So did you guy´s liked it? How was Gaara´s P.O.V. so now next chapter is naruto waking up and sasuke going to the party what will happen at the party, what would naruto and gaara talk about? will naruto develop feelings for gaara? Will someone try to seduce sasuke at the party. all of this next chapter. And since im such a good girl i already have half that chappie done so you might get it late tonight or tomorrow XD i desided to do a cliffly because i just cant threaten not to update everytime and i want a looooot of reviewsXD i dont like flames if i get flames i will get back at that person somehow never mess with a sick girl O__o.. lol i love you all who read my story!!!XD (remember if you review you get the next chappie sooner)

All my love Chio-chan :D


	7. Talking and Partying Time

Hellloooo i am back :D, i was going to wait for more reviews to update but i just couldnt hold it so i finished writting the chaper and for those who already read last one well here it is the continuation of yesterdays drama XD. Naruto Uchia are you sick too D: *offers some pills* dont take them if you dont want to they get you really sleepy i hate them :S but they cured me :D, so yeah thank you for reviewing im glad you liked my story :P and yes i feel much better now thank god! (the funny thing is that everyone at my house is getting sick now X_X it was not my fault!) Karime dear thanks a lot for reviewing you know how much it means to me XD. So this chapter is more drama and some yummines.... and yeah just read it i think its pretty good :D

**Rating: **M(Wish me luck when the time comes XD)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if he dies and leaves him to me on his will i had NOTHING to do with it XD and you did not hear that from me!(the time is nearing Muahahahahaha) sorry about that im going looney.....O__o

* * *

Chapter 7:

Talking and Partying Time

_At sasukes house…._

Sasukes P.O.V.

Stupid parties I hope somebody dies…I WANT MY BLONDE, maybe I could still sneak out of here. I am definitely not in the mood to attend that stupid party. I heard the door to my room opening and I turned around

¨Oh! Dear you look very handsome sasuke!¨ mikoto

it I don't care anymore

¨Hn¨

¨That tuxedo looks amazing¨

¨Hn¨

¨Oh c´mon sasuke don't be mad I know you didn't want to come but it's little the time we can go somewhere together, so please try to enjoy it ok? ¨ And with that mother left the room

That was pure shit it didn't matter if we went together somewhere in the end we would only spend the ride together since once we get to the party my mom goes with the rich money suckers, dad with the annoying kiss ass politicians, brother probably goes seduce someone and fucks him/her…… and me well I just desesperately hope all the girls on this earth who are annoying would disappear. After that we spend about 2 or 3 hours of hell and go home. What's so interesting and familiar like about that?

Yes after doing that very fulfilling and accented inspection of how our family party time is sped I concluded that going out with the blonde instead of going was definitively much more worth it.

¨Knock, knock, knock¨

¨What? ¨

¨Gee why are you so mad little brother? ¨

Oh no it's the devil!

¨What do you want? ¨

¨Did you find a toy or something out there little brother and now you are mad because you can't play with it today? ¨

¨Shut up Itachi that is none of your businesses¨ Naruto is not a toy….

¨How can it not be dear brother if its got you so ticked off it means its going to be a very tasty one¨*smirks*

I swear I will get back at him one of this days, I really do swear, calm down sasuke breath in and out in and out calm down

¨You better BACK off itachi don't you dare mess with my stuff¨

¨Very well little brother if you say so…¨ oh he better not be thinking about it!

¨Sasuke, itachi the limousine is here! ¨ Mikoto

¨Time to go little brother¨ and with that he went downstairs I am going to kill him one of this day´s, after he left my room I followed him and decided I should end this as fast as I could. I would call my blonde when I got back.

_At Narutos House….._

Narutos P.O.V.

Mmmm it feels so comfy, wahh did I fall asleep, what was I doing again, mm sasuke, wait I actually talked to gaara about being gay…wasn't I crying were is gaara? He was really sweet. I opened my eyes they burned maybe because I had been crying, when I finally woke up and looked around I noticed I was in gaaras arms……*blushes deep red* I tried to get off but he was hugging me tightly , he had also fallen asleep. It was so warm, I couldn't help but look closely at gaara, his white skin, I wished I could see his green eyes from this close he was so peaceful and he looked really hot before I had noticed it I was really close up to his face I blushed deep red again and pulled back.

What the hell was I just cheking out gaara!? This definitely couldn't be! I was NOT checking gaara out was I? Oh crap I WAS checking gaara out! Stupid gayness I like sasuke dont I? I just groaned this was just way too complicated. But then the red head stirred and I pretended I was barely waking up he looked at me we just stared at each other for a slight moment and then I was sure I was blushing but I could swear I could also see a faint blush on his face after that he let go. And I felt the cold….

¨Sorry¨

¨Nah it's alright I fell asleep first didn't I? ¨ I smiled gaara was acting like I don't know he was just awesome. Any girl who went out with him was very lucky.

¨Well either way are you feeling better now? ¨

That's right he accepted me even tough I told him I was gay

¨Yup much better thank you for listening gaara it really means a lot to me¨ I smiled again I was happy he had accepted me the way I was I really liked the guy

¨I don't mind it but I really want to hit the guy¨

¨Why? ¨ Why would he want to hit sasuke I mean the guy *blushes*

¨Isn't it obvious he made you cry¨ I blushed deep red that was really caring, gaara really is awesome.

¨Oh well, Hey wanna go get an ice cream, its payback for making you listen to me!¨

¨Sure and it was no problem naruto really¨ he smiled gaara smiled! God this is weird…..

So in the end we ended up walking to ice cream store……

_At the party……………………_

Sasukes P.O.V.

GIRLS EVERYWHERE! I need help here! Ught this is exasperating if this continues somebody really is going to get killed tonight! I could hear my moms voice calling the girls to come apart and I was about to thank god but then I saw that a girl was accompanying her.

¨Sasuke dear¨

¨Mother¨

¨Look sasuke this is Karin¨ she said pointing to the black haired girl who was wearing a light blue dress I nodded to her

¨Hello¨

By her looks she was definetily not leaving me alone

¨Nice meeting you sasuke your mom and dad have told me a lot about you!¨ she said as she linked herself on my arm and all the other girls just boohed and went away at least they were gone I just needed to get rid of this one.

¨hn¨

_¨Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on, Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on¨ _

Oh I love that song! Sasuke would you please dance with me! ¨ What a bother

¨Come on sasuke dear dance with her¨ if I don't do it she wont stop bugging will she?

¨Ok then¨ I took her arm and lead her to the dance floor I definitely wanted to get out, sometimes I wished I could just tell both mom and dad I was gay….

_In the street………_

Gaaras P.O.V.

The ice cream store was not as far as I tough it was and the weather outside was good. When we got there naruto asked for Strawberry and chocolate ice-cream and I got just strawberry. Now we were headed back to his house. I just wished this day wouldn't have to end. But I decided it was time to break the comfortable silence and talk about the main theme of the day. Was it because of that or because looking at naruto licking that ice cream was making me insane……..

¨So are you telling kiba naruto?¨

¨Telling what to kiba¨ he was not that dense

¨Naruto…¨

¨*sight* No, not yet¨

¨Its going to be alright naruto you will see¨ I was really itching to know who naruto liked but I decided that not knowing was better….

¨I know they will accept me but I just cant help but be scared¨

¨You really are a chicken naruto¨ I chuckled

¨AM NOT¨ just like a little kid, we were walking and I spotted the park

¨Look gaara lets go to the swings¨ we are not little kids I am not getting in one, but oh well this is very much naruto like, before I could answer naruto had already dragged me to the swings

¨Either way gaara you wouldn't just be able to tell everyone you are gay would you, well if you were¨ naruto said as he got in a swing and I went to stand behind him and pushed him, I am contemplating if I should just tell him I AM gay.

¨I could¨ I pushed him again

¨Cannot, oh thanks¨

¨I am gay¨ I stopped, and closed my eyes, he did not scream so I just opened them again did he run for it.

But no he was just staring at me with those deepless blue eyes of his

¨What…what did you just said¨ naruto stammered

¨I am gay naruto¨ I looked at him with my really serious look.

Naruto blushed and stared at me for some more, I was started to think he had gone into shock wait he HAD gone into shock

¨Naruto?¨ He blinked

¨Sorry its just I was not expecting that one, is that why you said you understood how I felt? ¨

I felt relief right away

¨Yes¨

¨Oh, hey why did you stop pushing! Push!¨ I chuckled he had not problem with me being gay since he was now bombarding me with questions. I kept pushing and we kept talking and I just couldn't comprehend why time passed by so fast when I was with naruto.

_At the party………_

Sasukes P.O.V.

I had finally been able to get rid of the girl what was her name Karin I think, this certainly had to be one of the worst nights of my life, And just to think that I could have spend it with Naruto, what is he doing now I wonder… I headed over to the garden and then I heard her. Damn do girls have a boy tracker integrated or something right now it is seriously ticking me off.

¨Sasuke!!¨

This-is-hell

I just turned around

¨You told me you were going to the bathroom that is mean you left me alone¨

¨Hn¨ I am not apologizing it was completely intentional

¨Sasuke kun¨ I heard her she was way too close I believe I desided to end her misery and tell her I was not interested, so I turned around but she was way way way too close and before I could move she kissed me I saw a flash of white and pushed her away. The last kiss I had from the blonde now was really gone I was MAD

¨What are YOU doing?¨

¨Im so sorry sasuke kun I just couldn't help it¨ couldn't help it my ass fuck it, fuck everyone no wait fuck the blonde! (only I can do that!)

¨Just go away ok I am NOT interested in you¨ and after swooshing her off and her running off crying I heard my mom calling we were leaving FINALLY!

_Back at Narutos House…._

Narutos P.O.V

After spending so much time in the park and me bombarding gaara with so many questions he walked me to my house and left saying it was time to go. Ugh I felt like a girl! But oh well Gaara is super cool I just didn't knew how to take it he was gay! And he was totally ok with it no problems no doubt. He is just plain amazing and sweet and well I tough that today was going to be a complete disaster but guess it turned out to be extremely good even tough I still longed for sasuke. While I was with gaara I actually didn't notice how fast the time went by is was simply amazing! I actually enjoyed the afternoon very much…..

that was somewhat bothersome and scary…I was not falling for gaara was I? That would be silly wouldn't it? Ugh forget it I don't want to think of anything else anymore. I took a shower and went to bed but to my displeasure I now that I was alone I couldn't stop thinking of sasuke what was he doing now? And was I really falling in love with gaara? I just decided to forget everything and go to sleep..

_Sunday morning…._

Sasukes P.O.V.

I count sleep all night, I couldn't stop thinking of my blonde and now it was ten in the morning and I was laying in my bed thinking about how many times I washed my teeth yesterday and I just couldn't stop feeling in a way HER kiss. I am still trying to get over it, I want my blonde and I want him now. I took the phone and dialed his number

¨ Hello Uzumaki speaking¨ bussineses like again

¨Naruto¨

¨ Sasuke..¨

¨Im coming¨

¨What?¨

¨To your house right now¨

¨What now wait….¨

¨Now…¨ either you want to or not I am coming

¨Ok then ill wait¨ I hung up and got some black jeans and a blue t-shirt I just wanted to see the blonde.

I went downstairs and luckily neither mom nor dad or Itachi were there that was very very good I wouldn't have to deal with them that way I just went out and headed to narutos house…..

_At narutos house_

Narutos P.O.V.

Sasuke just called telling me he was coming and I was wearing some jeans and a white t-shirt that is not sexy I just woke up and for some reason iruka is not here maybe he was kidnapped….the hell why does he think he can just call and tell me he's coming just like that ¨I'm coming¨…I got another meaning for that *blushes deep red* aghh stupid perverted head I hate this. But I really do want to see him…. I bit my lip I was just immobile thinking about what we would do, or what we would talk about and agh I was just very very nervous. After some more minutes there was a knock on the door I took a deep breath and went and opened it.

When I opened the door sasuke just stared at me, he kept staring at me, and staring…was he alright

¨Sasuke?¨

¨Naruto…¨

¨Sureee...sasuke are you alright?¨ he just pushed me inside the house and closed the door behind him. After he closed the door he pushed me against it and kissed me and I blushed deep red but of course I've wanting to kiss him ever since yesterday so I just responded. Soon I was opening my mouth to give him entrance….and before I had noticed it we had to spread apart because of air lack I cursed air once again ….

¨Sasuke? ¨ I was really breathless

¨I really really needed to do that naruto you don't know how much¨ he whispered as breathless as I was I just shivered.

When sasuke said that I just couldn't help but feel a LOT of happiness and after kissing me again but lightly this time he took me by the waist and hugged me tightly.

¨I am really sorry for not being here yesterday naruto¨ god was he apologizing, Sasuke Uchiha was apologizing, even tough I swore I would give him hell I already forgave him. Dam how I hate not being able to stay mad at him.

¨I missed you¨ I said god I just wanted to be with him.

We both separated and finally headed to the living room were we sat down

¨So did I woke you up? ¨

¨No its alright sasuke I was already awake¨ I smiled

¨Why are you alone? ¨

¨Most of the time Iruka is not home¨ I mumbled he looked at me

¨You must feel lonely¨

¨Not really kiba spends his afternoons here most of the time¨

¨So would you like ME to spend the afternoons with you too¨ I couldn't help but blush. Sasuke just smirked seriously he was just way too conceited!

¨Stupid¨

¨What wouldn't you like that na-ru-to¨ I blushed again maybe I should just bathe myself with red paiting and that way no one would notice.

¨ Either way how was the family bussineses¨ I saw a look of terror through his eyes

¨It was very nightmarish¨

¨Hahaha was it really that bad¨

¨Yes but you can make me forget it, since I couldn't stop thinking about you¨

I blushed again

He got close to me and we kissed again, suddenly we were making out I was becoming really hot, I had my hands in sasukes hair like always I just loved his hair. And he was very occupied with my mouth and his hands wouldn't leave my chest, he pinched a nipple and I moaned, it just felt way too good

¨Ahh sasuke…¨

¨Naruto..¨

He took my shirt off and I could feel the cold on my skin

¨Ahh no fair take yours off too!¨

he looked at me and smirked he was enjoying this way too much. Not that I wasn't.. Since he was on top of me I just took his shirt of myself and I could just stare I was starting to think that he really had no flaws he had a six pack and he was very well muscled even tough you wouldn't guess so, I just kept touching his chest while he did the same. If this kept going on I was afraid we wouldn't be able to stop.

¨ahh…¨

¨you are very sensitive aren't you naruto¨ he smirked bastard! No fair why was he more controlled than me!

¨Shut …up..you..bas..tard!..ahh¨

He chuckled once again

¨Naruto I really really couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday…¨ I blushed again he was about to kiss me again but then the worst thing that could ever happen happened….we heard the door was being opened.

I pushed sasuke off and search for my shirt I was breathless but in a way I managed I gave him his shirt while I got mine on I grabbed his hand and we both ran upstairs to my room just as we closed the door I heard Iruka

¨IM HOME¨

¨HI Iruka be downstairs in a minute¨ I said as composed as I could

I turned to sasuke who was looking at me funny

¨What?¨

¨That was very inconvenient¨ I laughed

¨How can you be laughing maybe next time I will take you to my house¨ I blushed scarlet red, stupid sasuke what would I do all alone in sasukes house/mansion….

¨Stupid¨

¨So what would you have done if he were to see us?¨

¨I am Glad I don't have to think about it! ¨

¨We were lucky¨

¨I know¨

I took sasuke downstairs and presented him to Iruka he spend the rest of the afternoon at my house we talked about a bunch of stuff it surprised me, that even tough he seemed like a guy who didn't talk much he was actually very talkative in a way…or maybe it was that I just understood what every single look he gave meant. And that Hn was ¨oh that's interesting¨ and that Hn, Hn was ¨are you serious¨ it was pretty hilarious to hold a conversation with him. We looked at some TV and when Iruka was not present Sasuke would hold my hand. I just loved being like this with him. Guess he did understand me after all. The rest of Sunday just went like a blur maybe liking other guy had its good points after all. (Except for the part were I had to do Tsunades essay...)

_Monday Morning……._

Narutos P.O.V.

This morning was like every other morning dogbreath in my house, Iruka doing breakfast and I was in a extremely good mood due to yesterday *blush* well either way I grabbed kakashis books this morning I was seriously wondering if he had died during the weekend…..then kiba and I headed to school. But something was not right.

When we got to school I could see everyone reading the Newspaper? I wondered what would be so interesting I could see temari and kiba and I ran to ask her for the paper.

¨Temari what so interesting?¨

¨Sasuke, is in the papers¨ what? I took the paper from her as fast as I could and when I looked at the title and at the pictures I really wanted to cry…the big heading was ¨Youngest Uchiha Heir Gets Girlfriend at Charity Party¨ and all over the front page were pictures of sasuke with this beautiful girl first dancing and then what broke what the last of my hope was the picture were sasuke was kissing the girl. I could feel the tears on my eyes they were welling. Then when I looked up I looked straight into sasukes eyes as he entered the school

Sasukes P.O.V

This morning I was coming with a very good mood to school due to yesterday but outside school grounds I could see everyone calling my name and gossiping about me. I looked at one of the papers in the ground and saw the title and the pictures and OH SHIT! NARUTO I went inside and there he was looking at the paper then he looked up at me his eyes full of tears. Shit what in the world was I going to do I needed to expelain this someway…………………

_To be continued in next chapter…………………_

_

* * *

_Muahahahahahahah a cliffy again XD (please dont kill me just go and review!!) sorry guys i just decided to be mean and leave it there. So pleaseee tell me what did you think about it? Did you liked it? C´mon get those mouses to the blue thingy at the end of the page and review!! cause this time i am not updating if i dont get reviews U___U i really liked this chappie :D guess i finally got my inspiration back XD thank you god! so yeah that is all for now...........ok ok i will tell you what happens next chappie.........nah you will just have to review and wait¨(gets armor to cover from angered readers) lol ok ok thats enough its late and i still have stuff to do but remember i love you all who read my story!!!! * gives love and kisses*

All my love Chio-chan


	8. Fight

Hellooooo i am back :D did you guy´s missed me? did you wanted to kill me? wait do not answer those questions i may not like the answer :S. So Yah i was not going to update because there again there were only two comments on the last two chapters U___U and my friends at school told me they were pretty good why is it so DARN HARD to put a comment in there oh and Victioria where are you!!? why did you leave me T__T you didnt die did you noooooooooooo *comes inner me* ¨Dont be stupid and dramatic maybe her interned is not working¨ ¨*Sniffles* But she did not comment did i do something wrong T___T¨ ¨Get over it¨ ¨Wahhhhhh *keeps crying for half an hour* lol ok enough i thank all of my reviewers! You guys know who you are ;D. Oh and Colors-With-Crayons im i supposed to sleep with an eye open at nigh? pelaseeee dont kill me T__T im just trying to get my readers to review but they are wayyy to lazy and dont do it thats why they get cliffys U___U oh and yeah i love you too just cause you read my story XD and another thing if anyone kills me i wont be able to finish the story XD enough babbling go and read you will be surprised...

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if he dies and leaves him to me on his will i had NOTHING to do with it U__U oh and specially now because the last chaps i wanted to kill him he is screwing sasuke and naruto up. (my plan will have to be done before the time it was set mUAhaHAhahahahahaaha -__- i think im going looney....

* * *

Chapter 8: Fight

Narutos P.O.V.

I kept looking straight at sasuke by now I was pretty sure I was trembling. I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Sasuke´s face was full of conflict but I didn't want to hear a word I didn't want to listen to him, I did not wanted to look at him. I just couldn't take it.

¨Naruto are you alright? ¨ said temari as she kept looking between sasuke and me

¨Ill be back in a minute¨ I mumbled then I turned around and ran as fast as I could, I headed to the schools roof

¨Naruto the bell is going to ring in a minute! ¨ called kiba after me trying to stop me

But I just wanted to go away. As I finally reached the school rooftop I slid against the door and let all of my tears go free. Why?......Why had sasuke done this to me? He told me it was not a game. He looked at me with eyes I did not see him using with anyone else. I tough that even tough it was pretty stupid to fall for a guy at first sight it could still happen. I tough I could actually go out with him. But NO he was playing with me all along! I cant stand the thought of him laughing behind my back, yes having a good laugh about how he made me gay and played with me…. At this point I could hear my sobs and cries I was glad they were in class I was glad HE was not able to see me like this. I would never ever let him know how much he hurt me. And neither will he know how much I had actually come to love him. He WILL NOT play with me ever again. But for now… for now I could just cry and suffer….

_Somewhere in school grounds…._

Sasukes P.O.V.

DAMN IT!! I cant find him anywhere! Where did the blonde go! I feel like shit, I could see the hurt in the blondes eyes. How much he was suffering and it was my entire fault I needed to apologize. I needed to tell him that I did not liked that girl. That the one I liked was him and not her, that I was not playing with him, But I couldn't find him anywhere! HELL!. I kept running around school grounds and I had not idea where he had gone. If the blonde leaves me now I will not be able to take it. I want him so badly, I want to take him, I want his love, his soul absolutely everything about him. He is the first one that has ever made me feel like this and I cannot let him go. How could I be so DAMNED STUPID!

_At the writing classroom…._

Gaara´s P.O.V.

I had come in late to class and the teacher was not here, neither was naruto and neither was sasuke and I did not liked that at all. I wanted to know were the blonde was and what he was doing. I turned to Shikamaru

¨Hey shika were is naruto?¨ he turned at me and for the first time ever since I came to school he seemed seriously concerned about something

¨I don't know, temari said that he looked at the papers this morning and he ran away, that's the first time he´s ever done that¨

¨Oh¨

Ok sasuke was in the papers, naruto looked at the papers and ran away, wait ran away…Oh Shit… Naruto was talking about sasuke! He likes… damn he likes the bastard and he saw the picture of sasuke kissing that girl and couldn't take it. Sot that's it naruto must be feeling like shit right now. I need to find him I need to be with him…

I stoop up

¨Shika were do you guy´s usually go when you skip class?¨

¨The rooftop¨

So there might be a possibility that naruto is there….the teacher was not here so it didn't really matter I headed over to the rooftop. I had come pretty close to the rooftop and now I could hear it. I could hear sobs coming from the other side of the door and was absolutely sure that was naruto, he was crying and he was alone…. I tried to open the door but it seemed like naruto was leaning against it.

¨GO AWAY! ¨ Screamed naruto from the other side

¨Naruto let me in…it's me gaara¨ I could hear the sobs increase on the other side of the door but naruto actually opened the door.

When I looked naruto over I seriously felt like I could kill sasuke. The blonde had been crying for some time now. He was trembling all over his beautiful blue eyes were stained red from so many tears he was just completely destroyed.

¨Gaara… I feel like, I, I cant believe he was playing with me I just…¨

¨Oh naruto it's alright naruto I'm here…I'm here, its going to be alright¨ I said as I got hold of him and hugged him protecting him from anything else that could hurt him.

¨Gaara please don't let go I feel so lonely, I tough everything was going to be alright, but everything has become so messed up now, it's just so screwed up¨

Naruto kept crying every sentence he said took ages to understand in between his sobs and cries and I could only hug him and listen to him. I felt useless. The blonde didn't liked me, it was not me who he needed. He liked sasuke, I couldn't just hug him kiss him and tell him that he should choose me. That could only make me feel worse, like I had no chance of getting the blonde to like me, in a way that maked me want to try even harder. But who was I to kid naruto had really fallen in love with sasuke and to make that love go away would be either impossible or just very very hard to accomplish…..

_On the parking lot…._

Sasuke´s P.O.V.

This was useless I couldn't find him. I felt like shit. Had I really lost him, I decided to just head to class I had to get hold of him sooner or later. I would talk to him I would explain and he would come back to me or at least that's what I hoped for. I was NOT giving up on the blonde this couldn't be the end. It would not be over because of a misunderstanding. I stood up and headed to class it was already second period. Everyone was gossiping asking why I did not told anyone why I was rich and shit like that. I was completely in robot mode, I couldn't function and it was all the blondes fault. I couldn't believe how much he had changed me. Now I couldn't function without him….

_At the schools roof……_

Narutos P.O.V.

I still felt like shit but, gaara had been here ever since this morning and he would not let go, he had been hugging me and telling me that sasuke did not deserved someone like me and that unless he was a ¨fucking idiot¨ as he called him he wouldn't be playing with me he actually suggested that I tried to talk to him!! But I refuse, I will not talk to sasuke , I don't want to see him, I don't want to talk to him. And all of this is because I am afraid I will fall into his trap again. I will believe him, and forgive him and he could still laugh, he could still make fun of me. I couldn't help it, reality was that I was completely and irrefutably in love with sasuke and I had no way of proving that whatever he said was not a lie. And also there was no way I could go through school thinking that I was fooled again and that in reality sasuke had never loved me so I would not listen to him. I rather it was all a joke and forget about it now. The faster I tried to forget sasuke the less I would have to hurt.

Gaaras P.O.V

I had actually tried to make naruto talk to sasuke but he is so afraid of being hurt he completely refuses to do so. But looking at him like this, I just don't care who he ends up with anymore I just want him to be happy, I don't want to have to see naruto like this ever again. But for now I did tough it was better for him to calm down before he talked to sasuke.

¨Naruto what about I take you to my house were you can rest a little and calm down.¨

¨That sounds nice, since iruka is going to give me hell for missing school either way, but first I have to return kakashis porn I don't want to be responsible for his death¨ we both chuckled he was trying to be funny. He was trying to act as if nothing had happened and that was just I don't know how to describe it.

¨Ok then lets get that porn to kakashi¨

We sneaked into kakashis classroom since he had no second period class and naruto successfully got the books into the cabinet but when we got out the bell for lunch rang and to our displeasure everyone started coming out of their classes and right infront of us was sasuke uchiha coming our way. I could feel naruto tense behind me. Maybe this was not the time for them to fix things… The uchiha kept walking towards us and he was looking at me with a stare that could kill, and everyone around was gathering to see what was going on

¨Move aside gaara¨

¨go away sasuke……¨ whispered naruto behind me

¨Naruto…..¨

¨Go sasuke this is not the time¨

¨You have nothing to do with this gaara move! ¨

He was not going to touch or talk to naruto right now he was not!

¨No¨

He raised his hand and before I knew what I was doing I raised my hand too and by the looks I was faster than him I punched him straight on the chin. The uchiha was in the floor in seconds

¨Sasuke!¨ screamed naruto concerned, shit what had I done

But before I noticed it sasuke had gotten up and puched me and now it was my turn to go to the ground

¨Gaara! ¨

Everyone had gathered around and now sasuke and I were in the ground hitting eachother the bets we could.

¨STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!¨ Screamed naruto

Sasuke and I instantly stopped I turned to him and I could see he was about to cry again shit. I stood up just as the uchiha did.

¨Not right not Uchiha, give him time¨ I whispered.

¨The principal is coming!!¨ screamed someone I grabbed narutos hand and we both ran out of the school.

When we were finally out side we went to the parking lot where my car was. As we got into the car naruto wouldn't talk to me

¨Im sorry¨ I whispered

¨Its alright, you didn't have to do that¨ he was crying again

¨I wanted to do it but I shouldn't have, not infront of you at least¨

He chuckled

¨So you would of done it either way?¨

¨Probably…¨

He turned to me

¨Look you idiot your cheek is bruising¨ he actually touched my cheek he looked sad.

Was I an idiot or what this had been a harsh day for the blond and I went and made it even worse

¨ I wonder how many the uchiha has¨ he chuckled again, he was about to remove his hands from my cheek but I could not hold it in, I put my had over his, he looked surprised, I got close to him so close and then I kissed him very lightly he stared at me, his eyes wide open.

¨I like you naruto, I love you¨

_To be continued next chapter….._

_

* * *

_Muahahahahahahaha another short and cliffy chapter U__U yeah i was not going to post but i found something better another cliffy so that you would have to suck it up and now go and comment because now for reals i wont update until i get comments!!!! *Gets armor to stop angry readers from killing her* muahaha muahahahahaha so now its party time and i have to go (the real reason as for why the chap is short -__-) i was not supposed to say that but oh well give me reviews and you get the new chappie sooner you may even get it on a week day or even maybe tomorrow :D so yeah if anyone gives me flames i will haunt them when i die U__U now i have to go remember guys i love all of you who read my story and i hope you have liked it up until now XD

All my love Chio-chan:D


	9. New Boyfriend?

Hellloooooo :D its fridayXD and i am updating sorry i was going to update yesterday but there was a problem with my cousins...stupid bastards...so yeah also i was pregnant for a day O___o and i discovered i would never in my life like to be pregnant the hell carrying 30 pounds around wiht you suckssssssss :S so yeah but i am in for some fun ;D so the number is 627- lol just kidding XD so i see you guys did like last chapter i hope XD well here comes sasukes responce and many unexpected thingsssss, i want to thank my 4 reviers you know who you are you guys inspire me!! i love you all so yeah by the way victoriaa were are you! i didnt chase you off did i? and Crayons-With-Colors this goes for you Muahahahaha you cant kill me lol just kidding Im sorry you have to wait i promess ill try to be good from now on ok? (the keyword is try....) lol enough ranting on with the story thnks for your patience you guys!!!

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto Masashi kishimoto does so if he dies and leaves narto to me on his will I had NOTHING to do with it and you did not hear it from me!! *looks menacingly at everyone*......

* * *

Chapter 9:

New Boyfriend?!

Sasukes P.O.V

¨SASUKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!¨ Sakura

¨……………………………….¨ I believe I am in Shock

Did…..did MY blonde go out through THAT door in front of me with the CARROT? Like for real did MY BOYFRIEND just ran out with Gaara through that door leaving me here? Like was that a rejection. Was I Uchiha Sasuke rejected by the guy that is probably the first one ever since I was born that I am serious about? It had to be my DAMMED luck.

I just turned around ignoring everyone around me they were asking me if I was alright or if I needed something but I just wanted to forget this day ever happened. I just went out of school and headed home. This had to be the worse day of my life. Or maybe it competes with the day Itachi filmed me when I was in the shower and played it on that big TV in New York….No wait this is the worst day of my life. Why in the world would MY blonde go with gaara? Gaara was NOT taking naruto away from me he was NOT!..........

Narutos P.O.V.

Did….did gaara just kissed me?....No wait did gaara just said he loved me? No wait did I I, I believe I will stop functioning very soon. Its like I don't like gaara do I ? I mean he is nice and well he´s listened to me ever since he came here and its very comfortable when we are together but I mean do I like him. I really really like sasuke or liked him at least or who Im I kidding I still love sasuke.

¨Gaara?¨

¨Im so sorry naruto, I did not wanted to tell you this right now, I know its been a hard day for you but please naruto understand I do like you..¨

¨Gaara, I well I, I´m sorry but I, I don't like you that way, I just broke up with sasuke and well I really love him gaara…¨

I could see the pain in gaara´s face but I just didn't felt like doing well anything right now, I really just I needed time…

¨Im not asking you to like me naruto I just want you to try, to try and see that I can be more than a friend that I wont let you down, never, I want you to know that sasuke is not the only one that should get an opportunity¨

He was right but, what if I hurt gaara I don't want to hurt anyone, now that I´ve been hurt myself I don't want to hurt gaara, why is love so darn complicated, why cant you just fall in love and live happily ever after NO it cannot be that way because everything in this freaking world has to have irony and drama and get screwed up sooner or later.

¨Gaara, I like you as a friend and yes I do believe you are awesome and that I could come to love you maybe, but I cannot assure you that and I do not want to hurt you..¨

¨Naruto I know very well what's in wait for me, who knows I may be better than sasuke¨ he smirked well talking about conceited those two have their similarities don't they…..

¨Hahaha so then I will try to see you as something more but I do not pormess anything now lets go to your house so that I can get some sleep because this is probably been the most complicated day on my life. *sights* ¨

gaara smiled and nodded we headed to his house. When I came back home Iruka gave me hell because he received a call from tsunade telling him I skipped, school didn't turn in my essay I did not stay for assistance at the kitchen and so Iruka was going mad asking me why the hell I had done it. Also apparently Kiba had called the whole afternoon. Well I could do nothing but tell him the truth I got bad news and had a breakdown and that I was not about to go to school while having a breakdown being unemotionally stable because I would hit kakashi sensei, I would stab Ebisu, I would get hit by Tsunade and finally I would set the kitchen on fire..yes pretty pathetic I would not function as I was today. So Iruka forgave me but now I can't go out for two weeks but I can get visits so I thinks it's cool.

Sasukes P.O.V.

¨Sasuke why so quiet today dear you haven't eaten your food are you alright¨ Mikoto

¨I am not feeling fine tonight may I be excused¨ I feel like crap….I want my blonde and I have a feeling that I wont have it easy getting him back…

¨Why brother may some of that blue mood of yours be because of todays papers?¨

Oh no he didn't….

¨You did not had anything to do with those papers did you Itachi?....¨don't snap at him, don't snap at him,…

¨Oh I didn't little brother I just happened to see the paper¨

What ever….

¨I'm retiring for the night¨ this was too much…

…….

Narutos P.O.V.

I was calling Kiba before he went nuts… * Dials kibas number*

*At kibas house*

¨Super star how it is it going I know you got a clue of what you are doing you can play with all the chicks but I know how you are, how you are baby…¨

*Sights*

¨So its Britney now, I need to teach temari what real music is…¨ mumbles..

¨NARUTO!¨ * answers phone*

*Back at Narutos*

¨Hey kiba¨

¨What the hell do you mean ´hey kiba´! You scared the crap out of me! Where the hell were you ?¨

¨Mmm well it was not such a good day so yeah I just decided to skip class..¨

¨Skip class dude and what was so interesting about the Uchiha in the papers that made you cry? ¨

¨I was NOT crying! ¨ Not going to admit I was crying….

¨You were about to, so naruto stop this stupid lies and tell me the fucking truth before I go mad¨ Busted….

¨Kiba please this was not the best of days could you please give me a break and not make me talk about whatever is wrong for now¨

¨Well just cause you said you are not in the mood but you are telling me what's wrong once you get over this weirdo phase of yours ok?¨

¨Hahaha ok then¨

¨So what was your ringtone?¨

*Sights* ¨Womanizer from Britney¨

¨Seriously Temari needs music lessons¨

¨Hahaha ill see you tomorrow then kiba¨

¨Ok naruto see you tomorrow don't let the boogeyman scare you¨

¨Haha well kiba don't get scare when you look in the mirror tomorrow a ghost might be there oh wait you don't need a ghost you can scare everyone just as you are….¨

¨Haha how funny naruto night¨

And kiba hung up…….

……………………………_At Kakashis Classroom……………_

Kakashi went into the classroom, he discovered that he had actually slept all day since he had no more energy left and he was in zombie like mode so, he woke up and went to school thinking he needed to give class even tough it was already 10 at night… so yeah he came into the classroom and looked at his cabinet hoping his books would be there just as he did every single day…but today …..Oh GOD the PORN WAS THERE!!! *White lights falls over porn books*

¨Its……..Its…….My PORN!!!!¨ Kakashi grabs the porn and starts reading them all over again completely clueless of the day´s events….

_*Time skip* Two weeks later……………_

Sasukes P.O.V.

Of all the bad times ive ever experienced this is probably the worst ever! The blonde keeps avoiding me its been two weeks and I haven't had a word with him, He and gaara seem to have become so freaking close I am about to beat the hell out of gaara out of madness and when I say madness it means that I don't talk anymore I don't look anymore I just stare and that stare means STAY AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE… I want naruto to understand I don't like that stupid girl Karin, I want him to understand I love him, and I want him to understand that if I don't kiss him anytime soon somebody is seriously going to die or ill go and put the city council on fire yes that would be good, the girls haven't given up on me even tough the paper said I was going out with that Karin girl.

I mean like why did naruto had to get mad at me and the girls didn't.

¨Hey seems like the blonde guy got really close to gaara didn't he? ¨

¨Hell yeah I wish I could be him it's like they spend the whole day together¨

This girls are not being very intelligent right now the least thing I expect is to hear how MY naruto gets so along with that Carrot……Stupid carrot….now I'm hungry not for a carrot but for a mmm what can naruto be..Oh my god I am going loony for real's now….. Help...

Narutos P.O.V.

Two weeks who said two weeks could feel like two freaking years. But Gaara is helping me a lot actually if I see it from the bright side it's been a whole lot of fun. He makes me forget about sasuke. Well not completely forget but at least get distracted. He is one of the most well amazing guys I've ever met. I still try to evade the subject every time kiba asks me about it. I know that sooner or later I will have to tell him but sincerely I haven't quite gotten over sasuke and well I just don't want to talk about it. I never want to talk about it geez I really have become so much like a girl.

¨Naruto?¨

¨Huh?¨

¨Oh sorry gaara were you talking to me?¨

¨Yes I was telling you about this new movie in the theaters do you wanna go?¨

¨What kind of movie is it?¨

¨Horror¨

¨Hell no!¨

¨*Chuckles* why not?¨

¨Because I can't stand horror movies, they are way to horrorific and scaredy ghost monster like for me…¨

¨That was a good explanation..But come on naruto, you wont let a computer created ghost scare you will you?¨

¨Actually I would¨ not horror movies I would totally glue to who ever was besides me that's why neither kiba or the guys ever took me to horror films

¨I´ll be there it cant be that bad can it?¨

¨You will have me glued to you if you take me!¨ ok.. I don't think that was the right way to phrase it to another gay friend…

¨*Smirks* I wouldn't mind that naruto¨ I blushed deep red

¨Don't be stupid gaara!¨

¨C´mon you will be going with me and if you really cant stand it we will just get out¨

I look at gaara menacingly but it seemed like he was actually telling the truth

¨Ok then its set¨

¨Finally you are such a girl naruto¨

¨Shut up gaara I am not a girl!¨ I huffed why did everyone kept calling me a girl, I looked around the classroom and found sasukes ball of fangirls I seriously needed to stop searching for him.

¨Will you two shut up I am trying to take my nap¨ shika

¨Shika don't you ever get tired of sleeping¨

¨Naruto don't you ever get tired of ramen?¨

¨Ok I get your point ok, go back to sleep you moody old man¨

Gaara laughed he was learning to show more emotions around people only if I could completely fall in love with him. I knew I did loved gaara but not as much as I loved sasuke that was pretty clear on my last dreams *blushes*. I looked up to kakashi he was still reading his books seriously how long can recovery take its like he only gives us something to read and keeps reading those books that's what you call trauma….

There was a knock on the door and almost everyone turned around. Kakashi lowered his book and looked at the door

¨Ah it must be the new girl¨ so we were getting another new student… Kakashi stood up and went to the door once he opened it I just wanted to scream, I want to forget the fucking bastard that gave me my gayness but the hell how can I ever forget him completely if his fucking GIRLFRIEND comes to school?

¨Oh Karin that's your name isn't it? ¨ kakashi said as she looked at the girl, I'm sure I was trembling all over who knew I could be so jealous of a girl? Like it saddened me but I really wanted to beat the girl for taking sasuke away just as I wanted to beat sasuke for making me gay and not really meaning it.

¨Yes you must be kakashi sensei, its nice meeting you¨ Karin

¨Naruto are you alright¨ said gaara besides me as caring as always

¨No¨

¨At least you are being sincere¨

¨So Karin this is the classroom, classroom this is karin get along¨ and with that kakashi went back to his porn. Maybe for Christmas I should get him some new ones. Once Karin spotted sasuke she squealed and glued herself to him. Ok that did it I snapped. Gaara looked at me worriedly while I tough of many ways I could make the girl suffer. In little time gaara was kneeling before my desk and was very discretely grabbing my hand under the desk to many it would only seem like he was kneeling to be able to talk more privately. Then he whispered

¨Naruto its alright ok, lets go out¨

¨How? ¨

¨Ask permission to go to the bathroom ill follow you ok?¨

¨Ok ¨ I said as I squezzed gaaras hand, this had become so complicated

I asked kakashi for permission to go to the bathroom and he was so into his book he just waved me off so I left the classroom. Trying not to look back at sasuke and Karin, I mean I liked sasuke ever since I saw him it was like absolute mutual attraction but some few days with gaara have showed me that I could be as jealous of somebody getting close to gaara too so now I'm in love with two guys. Why I'm I wavering so much why don't I just agree to go out with gaara. He might seriously make me forget about sasuke and that way I don't have to suffer. Its not like I don't like him since I do like him but aghh my head hurts now.

¨Naruto…¨ that was not the voice I was expecting to hear, I froze…

¨What do you want? ¨ I Responded as coldly as I could manage at the same time I turned around to face sasuke

¨Why wont you talk to me?¨

¨Because I don't want to you fucking bastard¨

¨That's cold for someone who was so warm two weeks ago, wont you listen to the truth this is becoming very stupid naruto!¨

¨Because I just don't want to you and I have nothing to talk about¨

¨Sasuke¨ both of us turned to gaara

¨Gaara¨ sasuke hissed

¨Go away you carrot you have nothing to do with this!¨

The hell did sasuke just called gaara carrot?...

¨Oh I do now sasuke, stay away from naruto he does not want to talk to you don't you get it you were stupid enough to be with that girl and now you loose the blonde¨

¨Shut the hell up gaara, naruto is mine and will always be mine, as soon as I explain he will understand¨

What makes the fucking bastard think I will even consider going out with him! I mean no!

¨Well should we test that sasuke ¨ gaara said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his body once we were close enough he kissed me. And well what was I supposed to do its been long since I´ve been kissed and it felt good not to leave out the fact that I actually had feelings for gaara..so lest just say I got carried away and started kissing gaara back right there in front of sasuke….

Sasukes P.O.V.

IS MY NARUTO KISSING GAARA…..RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!.....was…that a moan….processing 1,2,3…

¨GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM NARUTO GAARA!¨ I said as I pulled gaara away from naruto

The fuck NO ONE COULD KISS NARUTO BUT ME!

¨Don't get in the middle of this sasuke¨ I turned to naruto… I could feel something snap inside of me

¨Naruto?¨ I could just stare at him

¨You made ME gay sasuke and then you went off play with that girl so its your OWN fault that now I am with gaara! Yes I am going out with gaara and you have nothing to do with this anymore so just go and fuck your pretty girlfriend!¨

I was really not processing this had naruto just told me he was going out with gaara

¨That's not how it is supposed to be naruto that's not I did not¨

¨Shut it sasuke, just shut it¨

With that naruto took gaaras hand and went out of the bathroom…. And I could do nothing but stand there.

Gaaras P.O.V.

God did naruto just agreed to go out with me?... god the blonde and I kissed and it felt so good…Damn gaara come back to freaking reality!

¨Naruto?¨

I looked at him he was blushing deep red

¨Yes?¨

¨Did you just agreed to go out with me? ¨ Tell me I was not dreaming

¨I believe I did¨

Just as he said that I took his hand then I kissed him

¨Then shall we go back to the classroom naruto? ¨ he was blushing deep red

¨Sure…¨

* * *

Well that was not so bad was it... is not that big of a cliffy is it? ok forget it just tell me did you guys liked it!!? were you expecting naruto to hook up with gaara? XD it is a sasunaru you guys!! but drama is going on here! so yeah you understand what do you think i will do next? you will never know!! muahhahahahahaha so yeah get those mouses on review thingy and well review! pretty please*makes puppy dog face* lol and no flames if i get flames i will put something on fire and lets hope it is not the agressors house.....so yeah go and comment tell me what you tought about it and help my imagination unleashhh lol what ever remember i love you all who read my storyXD

All my love Chio-Chan :D

pd. guys as you will know..well forget it ill post what ever i was going to say next chappie...you may get that one by tomorrow or sunday by the way...


	10. Science Teachers are Bad

Hello there!! i am back! XD *gets shield to cover from angry readers* i know!i know i said i would update on sunday but there was problems so pleaseeeee dont get mad at me ok *makes puppy dog face* actually i just wanted you guys to read it XD this chappie is awesomeeee XD you have to read it!:D but first of all i want to thank all of my reviewers! you guys inspire me and make me feel happy and capacitated to keep writting XD so yeah i thank all you you who reviewed! and so well, once again i am sorry for not updating earlier but here it is!! i hope you enjoy it!! enough babbling on with the story!!

**Rating**: M (wish me luck when the time comesss XD)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does but if he dies and leaves naruto to me i had NOTHING to do with it!! *sasuke looks menacingly at me* "naruto is MINE!" *i crawl into emo corner* "ok you meanie!"

* * *

Chapter 10:

Science Teachers are Bad

Narutos P.O.V

The rest of the day gaara was ecstatic, but still I was a little bet worried about sasuke I heard he left school earlier. I mean I was happy and gaara was happy why in the world would I firkin care about the bastards happiness? Well maybe it's true that I did not listened to his reasoning but that does not make me a bad person does it? I mean he was playing with me why do I feel like I am the bad one here? Aghh forget it

¨Naruto are you paying attention? ¨ UGHT freakiiii *shivers*

¨Yes Orochimaru sensei¨ orochimaru snickered at me and continued the class

Really How could they accept him into this school he looks like a frikin ex-criminal!!! Everyone is afraid of him. Or mostly me since he looks at me as if he was going to rape me…* Goosegumps* ught and when I went to Tsunade she said that I should stop accusing teachers of being pedophiles and start paying attention in class. But how could I try to look orochimaru in the eyes when he was looking straight at me as if I was a fucking candy! Seriously they had to be kidding!. This class was hell… the bell rang and I went out of the classroom not to find kiba but gaara

¨Hey gaara¨ I smiled just as he smiled back or snickered?

¨Ready for the movie naruto? *Shivers* who ever invented horror movies should screw himself!! Oh wait you need two people to screw…Or do you?...aghhh forget it

¨Lets just get it over with gaara¨

¨Why does it sound as if I was taking you to a premiere of Teletubies the movie Lala gets lost?¨

¨Hahahaha does something like that really exists? And how do you know about it? ¨He blushed

¨My cousins liked to torture when I was little ever wondered why I'm such a sadist¨

¨Wow that sucks but I think you are more of a masochist¨ He looked straight at me and we both laughed. As we headed to Gaaras Mustang, I couldn't believe it he has a MUSTANG and its freaking new!! So yeah I was thinking of how different my conversations with sasuke were at least gaara talked but I had to admit that deciphering the Hn and the Hn Hn´s was pretty funny...Why in the world I´m I thinking of sasuke?! I'm in a date with my boyfriend! Get back to reality naruto!!

Gaaras P.O.V.

Naruto was pretty distracted as we headed to the movies seriously I would completely hate sasuke for the rest of my life. I knew naruto was thinking about sasuke and that was driving me mad. He did have feelings for me but I bet they were not as strong as sasukes. I knew I was going to loose but who the hell said I couldn't enjoy the blond while he was with me. Many would call this abuse of someone who is confused I called it an opportunity to ravish the blond.

¨Naruto? ¨

¨Hm? ¨ he turned around and our lips met

¨Wahh what are you doing gaara *blushes*¨

¨Sorry naruto couldn't help it *smirks* ¨

¨Couldn't help it my ass! Look at the road!*keeps blushing*¨

Agh naruto is so cute what can I do but try to ravish him in the little time I will have with him…Mmm narutos ass…what I could do to that tight pretty ass…WTF concentrate gaara the road, the road you cannot rape the blond… even tough it wouldn't be rape it he agreed to it…Nah that would be pathetic of me devouring the poor blond while he is confused. We got to the movies and parked the car I decided that while we walked to the actual movies I could actually try to sexually harass him a bit more *smirks* what can I say my hidden evil part is out…

Sasukes P.O.V.

Since I definetly couldn't take MY blonde running away with gaara I just decided to ditch the rest of school and definitely ditch that Karin girl. Because I swear that if I saw her again anytime soon I would get her into those torture cameras like what about getting her on the Iron Maiden having all those metals going through her skin and hearing her scream for forgiveness all for a stupid kiss. I am in the worst of moods and I haven't kissed my blond but seen him be kissed so I am pretty much about to kill somebody. When Tsunade called my brother he went and searched for me so now I am in the car being ¨Scolded¨ by him kind of like blahblahblah… We were passing through the movies when itachi stopped his ¨Scolding¨ to stare at something

¨*Whistles* Wow! That's one piece of nice hot fuckable ass gaara´s got there! ¨

Then it happened I looked at my naruto blushing and playing and screaming with gaara this could only be reduced to one word MY naruto and gaara were FLIRTING! On the way to the movies!! WHAT COULD THE CARROT DO TO MY BLOND IN ALL THAT DARK! Mmm what could I do to MY naruto in all that dark…? Agh

¨Wow sasuke are you alright you are about to turn purple right now and I think I can see smoke coming out your ears… but about the blond hottie do you think gaara shares? ¨

¨I'm staying in the movies and I don't know if gaara shares BUT I DO NOT Itachi…¨

And with that he stopped in front of the movies

¨I will tell dad and you will be in trouble¨ he snickered at me the bastard! Hn and naruto said I was the bastard!

¨You tell dad I skipped school and I will tell him you fucked his secretary! ¨

¨I did not fuck Hidan that's FRIKING DISGUSTING! ¨

¨Not hidan you idiot the other one Sasori¨

¨OH him he was a great fuck, did you knew blackmailing is no good little brother? ¨

¨But itachi you taught me how to blackmail¨

¨Yes and I am so proud little brother*wipes tear* now go and get the piece of blond but not after 10:30 you are going to school tomorrow¨ and with that itachi left

I came into the movie theater with a mission on my head and that was to keep gaara off my property and the property would be naruto. I saw as they paid for their tickets and waited for them to go. Then I approached the counter and there was a girl in it that was good this was going to be easy. I approached the counter ¨Seductively¨ and talked to her

¨Hey there¨ *Smirks* I could see the blush on her face and that OMFG a hot guy is in front of me!

¨Hello in what can I help you? ¨ ok I think I found more than one meaning to that one *shivers* this is going to be traumatizing naruto will pay me for this!

¨Well now that you mention it I was supposed to come with my friends you know one of them is a red head and the other one is blonde have you seen them¨

¨Oh yes you just missed them they entered to Friday the 13th a minute ago do you want a ticket?¨

¨Yes please if you may¨

She took my money and gave me the ticket and on the back there was her phone number I was about to search for the bathroom I think I am going to puke…but I had a mission to accomplish get my blond away from that carrot. There was this guy I remembered from somewhere the only thing I knew was that he was a lover for money and he would do anything to get some.

¨Hey!¨

¨Oh isn't this Itachis little brother?¨

¨Leave out formalities I have a job for you ill pay¨ I smirked his face lightened up as soon as I said the word money its like showing a biscuit to a dog.

¨Shoot it¨

¨ Did you saw a blonde and a red head coming into Friday the 13th right now¨

¨Yes I did¨

¨Well get in there and screw any possibility of making out or touchy stuff¨

¨That's easy but how much money will I get? ¨

¨I will give you 25 bucks¨

¨I am first class sasuke give me 50 and it's a deal¨

¨ok then, half now half after you finished with your job¨

We both entered the movie just in time I went to sit on a row were I could see my blonde while kakuzu went to seat behind them.

Narutos P.O.V.

I can't believe I agreed to come to a scary movie I mean this is going to be horrible

¨Calm down naruto¨ gaara chukled

¨I am clam¨ I lied

¨The movie has not started and you are already trembling¨ he smirked, conceited, I looked down it was the truth I was trembling I was so pathetic… Gaara got his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek

¨Naruto its just a movie ok¨ I smiled but at the same time I felt a shiver, I could feel this deadly stare out of somewhere seriously I was going insane.

The movie started and I was like I have suspected as soon as the deaths and blood started coming out I was hugging gaara scared to the bone. But kicking probably from the person behind us kept me letting go or gaara during the movie also there was some popcorn on gaaras shirt and also candy and poor gaara he was coming out of here very very sticky still he kept to his promise it was not THAT bad.

Sasukes P.O.V.

To think that my naruto was trying to hug that carrot during the movie! But I had to admit he was pretty cute. As everyone was coming out I could see my blonde or better say the blondes ASS and it was tight and pretty and it was calling my name then I could see kakuzu behind him so I accelerated my pass and I was besides kakuzu the blonde couldn't see me in the dark so I did it I extended my hand and did it

I grabbed that tight ass of his and squeezed HARD oh it felt so good I could feel the blonde stiffen so I let go, then went and hided behind kakuzu just in time to see naruto turn around completely red and slap kakuzu

¨YOU PERVERT! ¨ Then gaara looked at kakuzu with a stare that could rival mine but never win so then they left. I repressed a chuckle and as I came out myself kakuzu was waiting for me

¨Its going to be 15 more bucks because of that slap¨ he scolded at me

I gave him his money and headed over to my house, at least my mood did rise because of that ass grabbing. It felt so damn good…

_One week later…._

Gaaras P.O.V.

Ok naruto was definetly not forgetting about sasuke and all of our dates had been spoiled in a way. But oh well I knew I couldn't completely win the blonde all for myself ever since the beginning so I have no rights to complain but I have nothing to regret the time I was able to spend with the blonde was very well worth it. I knew sasuke wouldn't be able to hold in it any longer. I knew very well that he had been the one sexually harassing naruto in each one or our dates too. *Sights* So I just had to wait for the news from naruto…

Narutos P.O.V

First period is so freaking boring, I am in such a mood I mean somebody is been sexually harassing me and also Orochimaru sensei had been asking me to stay with him afterschool and my head has no more excuses to make. Gaara is been kind of very in like thinking mode. I wondered what was wrong with ME better said one week and I was still having dreams about sasuke every night and just at this moment I was looking at him and that stupid Karin girl ught I could kill the bitch such a slut.

¨Gaara are you alright? ¨

¨Oh yes naruto there is no need to worry¨ he smiled

I looked around the classroom to notice kakashi was not here yet and then the door opened

¨HELLO YOUTHFULL STUDENT S!¨ Oh no…

¨YOUR TEACHER WILL NOT BE COMING TODAY SO I WILL BE SUBSTITUING HIM!!¨

¨IF YOU WANT ME TO ILL EVEN READ PORN FOR YOU GUYS TO LOOK LIKE YOUR TEACHER!¨

I am surely coming out of this class with a headache

So the day passed by kiba and I made ebisu-sensei fall into the trashcan it was soo cool! Lunch went by…. Finally fourth period my most dreaded class 4th period… The only thing I could do was staring at sasuke seriously this had no use I had to talk to him. Time to stop this little game as much as it hurt to know the truth I needed to know the truth to be in peace with myself. So I decided that I would stop going out with gaara and talk with sasuke all this time I had been acting like a little child…

Sasukes P.O.V.

Fourth period ended and I went out I didn't want to see my blonde going away with the red head anymore. Everytime I saw him with the redhead I could feel a part of myself snapping and I couldn't stand it no more. So I decided I would act! I WAS getting my blonde back. But that would happen as soon as I mentally prepared myself. The fuck this is disgracing an uchiha mentally preparing! So shameful. So I headed over to the principals office for some info…

Narutos P.O.V.

Today as I was going out of Orochimarus class I could hear him calling my name.

¨Naruto if you don't stay to talk to me your grade will go down no more excuses!¨

Damn that voice of his! I I UGHT this was torture! I COULDN'T stay alone with HIM! But gaara also had to stay with his teacher so we were not going to see each other today…

¨Sure orochimaru sensei¨

But I had wasted too much time thinking he was behind me and he was closing the door…WHY WAS HE CLOSING THE DOOR! OH NO THAT LOOK THE PEDOPHILE LOOK! I am trembling all over

¨So naruto you have been naughty recently haven't you? ¨

¨Two boyfriends! Who could of though naruto dear you are gay! ¨

I needed to get the hell out of here!

¨But that was not good for me, first that raven haired guy, yes I had to get rid of him or he would of completely ravished you! But the other one was not that pushy was he the redhead¨

Wait what?! Get rid of sasuke? Gaara?

¨What? ¨ I stammered …

¨Everyone else could be blind but I am not of course not, since I have had my eyes set on you ever since I saw you I could see the change! And that sasuke was corrupting you, so I had to break you two apart *smirks*¨

Break me and sasuke apart but it was the paper like, hey what is he taking out of his pocket! Is that a fucking rope? I scooted behind some desks

¨How did you break me and sasuke apart? ¨

¨Naruto dear you are slow! I took those pictures on the newspaper! They paid me for giving them those pictures! Of course getting the fact that sasuke didn't kiss the girl but that she kissed him couldn't be known to you such a misunderstanding made you and the raven break up¨

Sasuke didn't cheat on me! Oh then he does love me! But wait isn't orochimaru getting way to close! Orochimaru was giving me that look, and I was trying to figure a way to get out of this one! I ran to the other side of the classroom but orochimaru got me and threw me into the ground; I could hear my own back hitting the ground then he was on top of me, I was shivering and struggling this was disgusting! This couldn't be happening. I fought back as hard as I could. While he grabbed my hands and tied them together…..

Sasukes P.O.V

I went out of the office and was ready to head home but there was this feeling, this really weird awkward insecure like feeling something was not right, then I spotted gaara without the blond meaning he was blondless just like I have been for weeks…

¨Gaara were is naruto?¨

¨oh its you, I don't know¨

¨You didn't pick him up after 4th period? ¨

¨No I didn't why? ¨

¨Well it's just…¨

Gaaras phone rang

¨Yes im coming¨

¨If you are planning on fixing things do it before I change my mind¨ and with that gaara left

If gaara didn't pick him up and he did not left the classroom, so he was in the classroom alone with that freaky hateful teacher…oh SHIT… I turned around and headed over to orochimarus classroom my blonde was not secure with the fucking snake bastard!

Narutos P.O.V

THIS WAS HELL my voice was trapped and I could no longer scream the snake had already taken my shirt off and I couldn't get his icy touch off me. I could feel my tears running down my face as he touched my chest and kept on touching everything on his sight I would shudder and try to make my voice hearable. All to no avail.

¨Oh naruto you are so sexy and cute and I can't wait, I want your body¨ I saw him licking his lips and starting to work on my pants

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING I opened my mouth ready to scream, not even sasuke had gone that far, I didn't want this, I didn't want his icy touch on me! I didn't want his mouth on my body, I don't want anything from him I want sasuke. I need somebody to help me!

¨SASUKE! ¨

¨Aww calling the love of your life, oh wait you dumped him¨

Orochimaru pulled down my pants and was about to get my cock into his mouth and as much as I would wriggle I couldn't get away from him

¨STOP PLEASE STOP!¨

¨Aww c´mon you know it feels good¨

¨NO it doesn't I want sasuke, I want you to stop please I beg of you STOP¨ I was begging, this felt so gross. I could feel his mouth on me and I just couldn't take it this had to be a dream. My own sobs and cries overwhelmed me.

¨SASUKE PLEASE HELP! ¨

Then the door opened

Sasukes P.O.V

I heard my blonde scream my name and I almost ripped the door out of my way only to see my blonde tied up without clothes and that FUCKING SCREWED UP SNAKE BASTARD GIVING HIM A FREAKING BLOWJOB?! I ran to were he was and ripped him away from MY BLONDE I could hear naruto crying and sobbing, I was going to kill the snake bastard, I threw him to the floor and started hitting him as hard as I could, he was not going to stand up in months

¨sasuke, sasuke, sasuke please help me¨I could hear narutos sobs

Orochimaru used my distraction to run away, ill castrate him as soon as I get my blonde to calm down. I went to were naruto was and untied him. He just latched onto me and hugged me, he was crying like crazy and I could make him stop.

¨Naruto its me, its me naruto, I'm sorry I was not here earlier! Im so sorry, I am so sorry for everything if I had refused to go to that party none of this would have happened, I am so sorry naruto please forgive me, I love you naruto, with all my heart I love you¨

I could feel him hug me tighter and burying his head on my shirt I got his shirt and got it on top of him to cover him. He was having what I would call an out of control and unemotional stable attack. And I was having what I would call I will kill a teacher soon planning session

¨Im so glad you came¨

¨Its alright naruto calm down first, its going to be alright¨

Narutos P.O.V.

I wanted to tell sasuke I loved him to that I wanted him to kiss me and take every single thing that snake bastard did to me away. But I was just way too overwhelmed then he took my chin and made me look at him.

¨Its alright now naruto I won't ever let you go again¨ then he kissed me and I kissed him back we kept kissing until the lack of air called to us.

Then when we spread apart he looked straight to my eyes and started singing to me. Oh god sasuke was singing to me.

¨ _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are, I had to find you, tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart, Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start, Running in circles, coming up tails, Heads on a science apart¨_

Sasukes P.O.V.

I could only sing to him and calm him down, when I looked back at my dobe he had fallen asleep, I was definitely castrating that teacher. I took out my phone and called itachi so that he could pick me up; I dressed my blonde again as softly as I could as not to wake him up. I lifted him and carried him. As I waited for Itachi I kept looking at the beautiful blonde in my arms. I was definitely never EVER letting him go because just the though of anybody else getting to touch or to have my blonde would break me, the tough of not having him with me I couldn't stand it. He and I would never ever be spread away by anyone. And I would make sure of it. No one would hurt my blonde ever again. ….

* * *

SO did you guys liked it!!XD i cant believe i did that!! O____O yes i am still in shock about what i did myself!! So i feel sorry for gaara but like i was going to tell you in last chapter i need gaara to fall in love with someone or someone to make gaara fall in love with them! so yeah there are some good characters in here that could end up with gaara pleaseee guys!! i need your comments and reviews on this help me with this or gaara is staying alone!! you dont want that do you *looks menacingly at everyone* good then *smiles* so tell me you guys how was it! again how much did you guys acutally liked it and do you hate me now? *dont answer that!* lol well thats it until next chapter now remember i love all of you who read my storyXD so all of my love

Chio-chan :D


	11. Only Mine

Hellllooooo......dont kill me, the flu will do it before you guys manage, sorry for not updating this was written ever since monday, you can try and kill my cousins cause they wouldnt let me use the computer and the guys at the library cause they wouldnt leave the computer. This is one of the shortest chapters ever but i still expect you guys to comment!!! please be nice and have patient this two weeks have been killers and im really sick right now. but i promess i will update during the weekend. I thank all of you who review you guys inspire me!!

**Rating: **M (its coming sooner than what you think...even maybe...well..next chapter...wish me luck for gods sakeee)

**Disclaimer:** Narto does not belong to me he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if he dies and leaves him to me on his will....i had nothing to do with it!!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Only Mine

Sasukes P.O.V.

I could see itachi´s car turning and stopping right in front of me, I opened the door to the back and entered the car with naruto in my arms. Itachi looked at me with this what-the-fuck-did-you-do-now look and I just stared back at him with my don't ask anything and drive look

¨What happened sasuke¨

I could see the look in his face and he was worried I had done something stupid. Of course if you get on a car with this hot sexy blonde guy with his clothes half ripped and love marks on some parts of his body, and apart from that the blonde is out of it well its not going to look good.

¨The science teacher…I want him to be castrated, beaten up to the point that he cannot walk in over 6 months and then send the bastard to jail….¨ I am sure my voice sounded menacing enough someone would peed their pants at listening to me.

Itachi looked at me and back at the blonde then he seemed to understand what was going on a look went through his face, I am not sure if it was surprise or anger or something bad. But he definitely didn't like the fact that the blonde was taken advantage of. If this was good or bad for me I didn't care I just knew that by that look he would do something about it…

¨I probably can't castrate him but I can manage the other two…Is he alright¨ he said looking at naruto.

¨He seems fine for now he was pretty messed up before he fell asleep¨

There were no more words on the ride home. When we got there I carried naruto over to my room and lay him on the bed. I shouldn't be thinking this is tempting when the blonde was just about to be raped but he looked freaking fuckable in the mattress……what bugged me were the love marks…Marks I did NOT do… and they were showing and laughing themselves at me and every time I looked at them they reminded me of the teacher I so badly wanted to torture. So yes it was kind of hard for me to stay away from the blonde in the mattress but ill just try to stay away from him. This is not the right moment to attack him… I need a distraction from all of this so I go to the bathroom and prepare to take a shower. Leaving the sleeping beauty behind in the bed, how hard it was to do it………..

Narutos P.O.V.

There he was I could see him, Orochimaru what was he doing here! Didn't sasuke came in and took me away this has to be a nightmare. I want to wake up. Now, he walks up to me and I can't help but try to run away. But he is so fast...

¨NO! ¨

¨Please DON'T!, Let me GO¨

¨NARUTO!¨

¨NARUTO!¨

I open my eyes I was dreaming, sasuke is holding me against the…..bed…how in the world did I got in a bed?!

¨Naruto are you alright? ¨ He asked with a worried some tone, one I have never heard of until today.

¨Fine.i... it was a nightmare¨ I snuggled close to sasuke and it was when I noticed he was only wearing boxers…and what the fuck was I doing snuggling close to someone in boxers when I had a boyfriend… I tried to push myself out of sasukes embrace but he wouldn't let go

¨Sasuke let go¨

¨I don't want to…¨

¨Sasuke¨

¨Naruto if you haven't noticed you are trembling, I don't think its getting any better if I let go¨

I looked down at myself yes I was trembling how lame, I mean how many guys are about to get raped by a pedophile science teacher, I guess that not many only naruto yes only me the guy with the worst luck ever *sights*

¨Sasuke…¨

¨Whats wrong? ¨ He whispers to my hear causing shivers to run down my spine

¨Would it bother you if I took a shower, I….really need it¨ Sasuke did let go and even tough a minute ago I was telling him to let go, right now I wished he wouldn't let go this is just frustrating.

¨There are robes in the cabinet in the bathroom, ill see if I can find something that fits you ok¨

I looked straight at him

¨Thank you sasuke¨ I blushed and turned around and headed over to the bathroom, I was certainly calmer now. But all of that was ruined by the fact that I looked at myself in the mirror I saw love marks all over my chest and some on my neck I was about to scream, I was about to scream until I had no more voice, I raised my hand to my chest and started rubbing until it was so red that I tough I was about to bleed but then there was a hand that grabbed my own and stopped me.

¨You are going to peel your skin off if you keep doing that¨ sasuke looked at me

¨I don't care I want the fucking things off! ¨

¨Don't cry naruto, its going to be alright, that good for nothing of a teacher wont lay a hand on you ever again¨

¨No its not alright, this will last! *points to the love marks* they are not, they are not….I don't want them¨

Sasuke looked at me as if trying to read me

¨They are not mine¨ he smirked I blushed a deep bloody tomato red, that's exactly what I was thinking but I was not about to say that out loud, I just turned my head to the side

¨I, I, I, I will just go take my shower go away¨ but he wouldn't just let it go, he took my hand and pushed me against his body, we looked straight at eachothers eyes. He took me and carried me to bed and I was squirming trough out the way.

¨Let go sasuke!¨ he threw me into the bed and looked straight at me

¨Look me in the eyes naruto and tell me this is not what you want¨

I looked straight at him and he just stared back at me I couldn't talk. I couldn't lie to him I wanted this. He smirked as conceited as he could be. His head went down to my chest and started licking all over.

¨Ahh sasuke¨

He found one of the snakes hickies and liked it all over

¨Hnnn¨

¨Tell me naruto, tell me were he touched you, ill lick it all over, I will clean every single part of your skin he touched. As disgusted as you felt by him touching you, you will feel exactly the same ectasy as i erase then away.¨

He keep telling me that while he licked every single hickie he could find in my body

¨Ahh sasuke don't!¨ I said as he licked this particularly sensitive spot I never knew I had

He looked straight at my eyes

¨Don't ever leave me again naruto¨ I felt so much enjoyment on listening to him tell me that, I tought I was going to cry out of happiness

His face was close to mine, and we kissed, those passionate kisses that are always interrupted by the lack of air. I will have to do something about the air interrupting such good moments later…

¨Now every time you look at those marks in the mirror remember it was me who touched them last, my mouth that tasted you skin to make them, my tongue wich heted your skin to the point of making you writhe in pleasure¨

he kept on whispering and I tough I was going to loose myself, his had was softly fondling my erection, but there was something that was not right

¨Sasuke stop, don't¨ he stopped and looked at me

¨Whats wrong?¨

¨This is not right¨ I looked to the side, I was being selfish, selfish and mean

¨Why not?¨ I looked him straight in the eyes and only one name came out of my mind

¨Gaara¨ sasuke hissed

¨Why do you have to bring him up at such a moment!¨ he stood up and starting walking around the room I knew he was mad.

¨We are still going out together, I have yet to break up with him¨

¨Just call him and tell him you cant go out with him anymore! Its me you like is it not! Can he make you feel like I do¨ What use was there to lie?

¨No he does not, but he was good, hes one of the goodest persons I have ever met sasuke he does not deserve this I will break up with him in a proper way, please he was there for me when you weren't, I really did come to love him *sasuke hissed*¨

¨So you telling me you like him better!!¨

¨No I like you sasuke, I love you¨

He stopped complaining and looked at me shocked, I guess he was not expecting those words

¨I just need to break up with him the right way, please understand¨

Sasuke sat in the bed next to me and hugged me

¨Fine, but you are coming back to me as soon as you do it ok?¨

¨Yes, always¨ I smiled this felt so right

_At Kibas house………….._

Kibas P.O.V.

Were had naruto gone off to now! I cant find him anywhere and iruka is not home. I wonder if something wrong happened? The bell rang and I went answer the door. I gaped at the person in front of me.

¨Sai?¨I blurted out

¨Hey there kiba¨ he smiled at me

¨What are you doing here¨

¨MMM I came to seduce you *winks and pushes kiba against the door*¨ ok wtf!!

¨W T F are you doing! ¨ I looked to the side to see my sister gaping at us

¨hahaha sorry kiba just kidding¨ he smiled and took his space. Tha seriously freaked me out

¨So what did you came here for?¨

¨I need to ask you a favor you strong young man¨ he smiled sweetly…something was definetly wrong with this…………….

¨What?¨

¨I need you to accompany me to a gay bar¨ *smiles* WTF!!!!!

_To be continued…………._

* * *

_Muahahahahahahahah *cough*cough* ok ok i will stop it!! stupit flu...apparently thats not the only thing i have to worry about*shights* oh well. Did you guys liked it!? i hope you did! i thank you for being patient and liking my story!! Go and click on the comment boxie or ill become extrememly contagious and will give you internet flu! thank you for reading my story remember i love all of you who read it!!_

_ps. you didnt tell me which pairing you wanted so i will go with what my friends told me! _

_and by the way next chappie may have a lemon XD wish me luck!!!_

_so yeah love you all!!_

_att. Chio-chan :D_


	12. Not Something We Planned

Hellloooooo i am back my awesome readers!!!XD and my flu is gone!!XD so i feel awesomee, i want to apologyze for not updating, my medicine last weekend got me so drowsy i couldnt think of anything worth reading -_____-´. but i am better now and guess what!!??? there is a frikin LEMON in this chaper!! XD O____O i think i just killed what was left of my innocense i blame it on you guys U_U. lol i want to thank all of my reviewrs there again you guy´s inspire meeee :D and i really love all of you. i am glad you like my story and that you are patient enough for waiting for my upgrades!! again i had this ready during the week but this week grades were due and my cousins wouldnt lend me the computer...seriously you should try and kill then it would make my life easierXXDDDD lol ok thats it go and enjoy your lemon, remeber its my first time have mercyyy and no fames or i will haunt you guys and well yes haunt you now this is not apt for those who are not prepàred so yeah go and read

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto Masashi kishimoto does or so i tought until sasuke got a katana to my neck and told me that naruto only belonged to him and nobody else -__-´. either way if masashi dies and leaves them both of them including all of those hot characters in the manga to me i still had nothing to do with it XD

**Rating:** M (OMG THE TIME HAS COMEEEE XD)

* * *

Chapter 12:

Not Something We Planned

_Previously on Desesperate Housewifes….oh wait!!! It's not that my bad…previously in chaos at konoha high….._

_I need to ask you a favor you strong young man¨ he smiled sweetly…something was definitely wrong with this……………._

_¨What? ¨_

_¨I need you to accompany me to a gay bar¨ *smiles* WTF!!!!!_

Kibas P.O.V

WHAT DID HE JUST ASKED?!

¨Have you gone NUTS SAI!?¨

Sai looked back at me with the no I am not kidding look, just as if what he had asked me did not involved me stepping into a place full of horny guy´s who swung other way´s ready to flirt and get drunk and have sex…no thank you...very very scary.

¨What's wrong with that?¨

¨Well Sai in case you didn't notice…you are asking me to a FUCKING GAY BAR! ¨ sai rolled his eyes and looked at me

¨Calm down kiba, its not like I am asking you to screw or get screwed, I'm just asking you to escort me, you know like when they send you with your sister to the movies and her boyfriend so that they wont do any hanky panky¨

¨So you are asking me to go and see you get all lovely dovey with other guys and make sure you are not harassed? ¨

¨Not exactly believe it or not dear, I am loved, and guy´s like me so sometimes they just don't understand the word no, so incase that happens and they start getting a bit forceful I just need you to come in and act as if you were with me¨

¨So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend incase you don't like the guy´s that approach you?¨

¨Exactly¨ *smiles*

¨ARE YOU CRAZY! ¨

¨No I am not c´mon kiba just help me this once ill pay you¨ mmm money, that sounds cool I mean its not like I am really gay or as if I am going to flirt, I am just going to take care of a very dear friend… and I am totally broke

¨How much?¨

¨ill give you 100 bucks¨

¨You are cheap I'm pretending to be gay here you know! My pride is in the line!¨

¨Oh! C´mon kiba don't kid yourself what pride, take it or leave it, just leave me all defenseless as a victim of rape! ¨

Sai turned around and what could I do, I just couldn't let a friend be in danger why I am such a good person!

¨Fine then! Ill go with you but, there wont be anyone from school will there? ¨

¨I knew you wouldn't let me all lonely and endangered! And no I don't think so, thank you kiba I will see you tomorrow night!

And with that he left what the hell had I gotten myself into….naruto my soul friend were are you when I need you the most…..

Gaaras P.O.V

Naruto had given me a call a minute ago, he said he wanted to meet with me, I knew what was coming not that I liked any of it...The blonde was going to break up with me, I was so lame I couldn't win him over. But as its been said if you really love something you should be able to let it go. I finally reached the park only to see a sleek black Lamborghini murcielago turn and stop in front of it. That was bad news I knew that was sasukes car.

_Inside the car………._

_Narutos P.O.V._

¨You didn't have to come you teme! ¨

¨Oh yes I did since you are meeting with him, hell I am not letting you go alone¨

¨Oh don't tell me you are jealous sasuke! ¨

¨So what if I am, I am just making sure he stays off my property¨

¨Hey!!! I´m not a property you jackass!!¨

¨Yes you are¨

¨Ught forget it! And talking about property since when the hell do you have a 300,000 dollars car in your garage! I mean its Lamborghini! ¨

¨Oh it was my birthday present¨ I gaped at him, I mean I got a cd or a movie or maybe clothes as a birthday present and he got a firkin 300,000dlls car as a present!

¨Oh forget it I am going gaara is waiting¨

I went out of the car and headed to were gaara was I smiled at him. And he just kept looking straight at me and then straight past me. I had gotten a shower at sasukes after all and he found some clothes that fit me the jeans were a bit tight but something made me think it was completely intentional.

¨Hey gaara¨ I smiled

¨Hey naruto…you are wearing sasukes clothes…¨

¨Oh yes long story¨ I looked at the ground remembering what happened with orochimaru

¨Naruto what's wrong? Did something bad happened? ¨ He got near me and hugged me, it felt comfortable but awkward since I was about to break up with him. I felt like I was a bad person…

¨Wanna go to the swings? ¨

gaara nodded and we went to the swings I told him what happened with orochimaru and he hissed and became hysteric (if you think about it its very creepy since gaara almost never shows emotions) and then he was about to break something. But after I managed to calm him down, I just couldn't find the words to tell him.

¨Gaara? ¨

¨Yes naruto? ¨

¨Would you ever hate me? ¨

¨No I would not, whats wrong naruto?

¨Gaara I can't go out with you anymore, I like sasuke better¨ I managed to choke out, there was silence for a moment and for a minute I thought gaara had just stood up and left.

¨Naruto don't cry it's alright, don't blame yourself, if we could choose who to like and dislike life would be very easy don't you think¨ he stood up and hugged me

¨I know but you were so good to me, and I just I feel like really bad person for doing this to you¨

¨You are being considerate naruto, I will never see you as a bad person, we will always be friends, that is if you want to….¨

¨Will you really want to keep being my friend? ¨

¨Why not we get along don't we? ¨ I smiled and hugged gaara

¨You are the best!!¨

¨Just one last thing before we go back to being friends ok? ¨

¨What is it? ¨

¨Can I have one last kiss? ¨ I blushed but he did not waited for my response he just kissed me on the lips a very sweet kiss. Somehow you could feel it was the last one. Sweet and lasting.

The kiss stopped and he took his distance and we both smiled at each other, it was going to be hard but we were friends once again.

¨Naruto¨ I turned around sasuke was there, he was looking straight at gaara with eyes that could kill, I was sure he saw us kissing and well sasuke will always be sasuke.

¨Hello sasuke¨

¨Hello gaara¨ I stood up

¨Well I will see you later then? ¨

¨Ok then later¨

Sasuke and I headed to sasukes car, I had phoned iruka´s cell telling him I was staying at a friends house. What had I gotten myself into I have no idea or maybe I did. Sasuke had this weird look as we got into the car. Then instead of turning on the car and turned and looked straight at me, but he wouldn't talk he just kept staring.

¨What's wrong sasuke?¨

¨If I see another guy than me kissing you ever again I swear to you he is not going to to see the light of sun ever again¨ I blushed

¨Idiot!¨

¨I am serious naruto¨ and with that he leant in and kissed me it was a quick kiss quite disappointing. Then he turned around and started driving back to his house. The ride back was quiet and comfortable……..

Sasukes P.O.V.

The ride back home was very quiet I was quite surprised at the fact that naruto could stay quiet. We entered the house and itachi was in the lobby.

¨Oh little brother you are back… I can see you have company¨ itachi looked at naruto and naruto blushed a lovely red. I loved to see his flushed face, but not when other guy´s provoked it, especially my big brother.

¨Hn, he is sleeping here tonight, we will be upstairs¨ itachi smirks and naruto turns ever redder if possible, I bet he wants to kick me hard right now.

¨Very well little brother just make sure is he able to walk in the morning¨ and with that itachi leaves for his room while naruto almost faints right there in place.

¨What did he meant by me not being able to walk…..¨

¨You are going to be able to walk naruto don't listen to my stupid brother¨ I grabbed naruto´s hand and dragged him to my room.

¨I can walk by myself you teme!¨ I let go of narutos hand and he went straight to the ground, since he tripped on his own feet. I almost laughed but that is very unuchiha so I just smirked down at him

¨YOU TEME you didn't have to let go without telling me!!¨

¨Didn't you just said you could walk by yourself¨

¨Bastard¨ he whispered at me while he stood up.

We finally got to the room after discussing and fighting with each other, this was seriously hilarious the blonde is something you can't miss. I bet his friends never get bored I let naruto go in the front since that way I could see that nice ass of his in those pretty tight jeans I gave him very intentionally. The thing was how did that pretty ass looked without the jeans *smirks*

¨Sasuke? ¨ I look up to the blonde who is staring at me with this very doubtful look

¨Whats wrong? ¨

¨How long do you plan on staring at my ass you idiot! ¨

¨How did you knew? ¨

¨OMG! you WERE staring at my ass you pervert!!¨

¨What's wrong with that it's a nice ass¨ I smirk and the blonde just gapes at me and turns around

¨Idiot! just give me something to wear to bed can you?¨

¨Sleep naked ill be more comfortable¨ there it goes that beautiful blush, and then the angered face oh how I love to make the blonde mad and then the pillow, I move my head to the side so that the pillow misses its target and the blonde gets even madder.

¨Do you ever stop being a pervert!¨

¨You know you like it¨ I say as I get closer

¨No I do not¨

¨Yes you do¨

¨No I don¨ he was not able to finish that sentence because I just kissed him in the lips and pushed him into the bed. He squealed into the kiss but as I did my job, his hands went to my hair and his tongue worked with mine and soon enough he was moaning into the kiss. Oh I loved his sexy moans. I got my hand under his shirt and started touching all over my beautiful blonde´s body

¨Ahh sasuke¨ he said as we spread apart for some air, he looked straight at me I took off his shirt.

¨No fair! Take off yours too! ¨ naruto complained, it was hard to not screw him right, there he was breathless, shirtless, and fuckable, especially when he looked at me with those eyes. But this was going to be enjoyed by both of us, I was going to make the blonde writhe and scream in pleasure.

¨If you want my clothes off take them off by yourself na-ru-to¨ I whispered on naruto´s ear. I felt how his body shivered. I took my distance and I could see that blush that had found its way to narutos face permanently it seemed.

I sat on the bed, waiting for naruto to get the guts to come and take off my shirt. He was so innocent. He looked me over with lust on his eyes, just as mine were hungry for him. He got close to me and slowly took the hem of my shirt, touching a bit of my skin in the way, he pulled up the shirt slowly and after he got rid of it he touched my chest all over. I could see he was clueless but that he was trying to figure out what to do.

There was only so much an uchiha could take, I got the blonde underneath me and kissed him passionately……

Narutos P.O.V.

Sasuke was on top of me, and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. I was so exited that it almost hurt. Sasuke was such a good kisser, the bastard made me take his shirt off, ill take revenge on that one. His mouth went down to my chest to that sensitive spot that he found this afternoon and I just couldn't hold it in

¨Ahhh don't!¨

¨Why not you seem to enjoy it¨ he smirked the bastard. But with that lust full look in his face what was I supposed to do sasuke looked freaking hot

¨Idiot! ¨ I said breathless

¨So naruto shall we get rid of those bothersome jeans¨ he looked at me and I could just blush

He pulled my jeans slowly together with my boxers, then the air touched my erection making me hiss, sasuke just smirked at me and stoop up taking off his own jeans and underwear as I just gaped at him.

He was b-i-g was that supposed to fit! He looked at my face and smirked

¨Like what you see my blondie¨

*blushes*

Sasuke looked me up as I laid in the bed I think I had completely forgotten that I laid completely naked in sasuke´s bed….god I was in sasuke´s bed!!

¨Naruto you are beautiful¨ *blushes*

Sasuke got on top of me again and started licking from neck and downwards and god I touch I was going to die. My erection rubbed his abdomen and he kept on going downwards. When he reached my abdomen I was completely drowned in pleasure. And I needed release and I needed it soon! Sasuke´s mouth kept going southwards and he skipped my sensitive part and started doing butterfly kisses on my tight.

¨Ahhh¨

¨Quite sensitive are you naruto, shall we make this more interesting¨

My eyes were half lidded when I heard that, but they almost popped out when I saw sasuke´s mouth approaching my erection. I felt sasukes mouth engulfing me and I almost cried out at the pleasure of his warmth all around me. He kept on giving me the blowjob. His mouth going up and down slowly, he would hum once in a while making it even more pleasurable.

¨Saa-sasuke! ¨

He kept on going no mercy as I writhed in pleasure I could feel myself reaching my ending point

¨Sa-sasu-kee im going too..¨

And he let go…THE BASTARD!

¨YOU BASTARD! ¨ I shot up as he just stared and smirked at me with this sadistic smile

¨Whats wrong naruto? ¨

¨You! You! Arhg!!¨I pushed him down and he looked a bit surprised at me, why not I wanted revenge I was getting revenge. I kissed him passionately and then kept on going downwards like he had done minutes ago.

Then I faced his erection and I actually took me a moment to figure if it would fit….but it would I would make it, I took him in my mouth and I felt him stiffen, served the bastard right I would make him loose that cool face he always has on. I did the same he had done with me. I could hear his faint moans.

¨Hnn¨

I kept on administrating and trying like stuff to make him come and when I felt him stiffen again

¨Na--¨ I let him go, he gave me a look that could kill serves him right now he knows how it feels!

¨Whats wrong sa-su-ke¨ I said innocently,

He pushed me down once again and took something out of the pillow…what the…I read the title..Lube...whats lube used for?

¨So naruto shall we take each others disappointment away? ¨

¨Sasuke…what are you doing to do? ¨ sasuke saw my insecurity and got close to me and hugged me

¨Naruto I really want you right now…it will only hurt for a little while, ill be very gentle…do you want me naruto?¨

What kind of question was that! Of course I wanted him but, I had never done this before

¨I do but, I have never…¨ he smiled an actual sweet smile not a smirk

¨that's better for me, being the first one and the last one¨ he kissed me again and whispered to me

¨Bear with it only a little while ok?¨ he opened the lube and got some into his hand he kissed me again and I was taken away by the pleasure.

Then I felt one of sasukes fingers entering me, I felt a little pain and cringed, in exchange sasuke kissed me even deeper as his finger moved around it felt really weird and uncomfortable. Then there was a second finger as sasuke moved down to my neck. He did a scissoring motion and in one of those movements he touched something inside of me that made me see stars

¨Sasuke!!ahh¨ he held on to me even tighter

¨Found it¨ he whispered he seemed very satisfied with himself, he added another finger and kept on going and abusing the same spot that made me see stars

¨Ahhh sas…¨ but then he removed his fingers and I gasped, for the second time that night he had done it!

¨Don't get disappointed dear¨ he whispered as he sleeked his own erection.

¨Open your legs¨ I blushed but did as he told me by this time the pleasure was very intense and I couldn't think of anything but sasuke and that we were together finally together. Sasuke grabbed my hands and got them around his neck.

¨Hold on, I promise it will only hurt for a little while¨ he started pushing inside and I hissed in pain, It was painful! Sasuke was going slow I could tell he was holding it in because he moaned as soon as he entered me. He kept on going slowly and patiently

¨Naruto….you are so tight¨ he stopped he was fully sheathed by me and even tough I was in pain it felt freaking good. He licked the tears that had come out away and started biting my neck I could tell he was impatient.

¨Sasuke you-you can move now¨

Sasuke started thrusting in and out very slowly at first as I got used to it. But soon he found that spot again and I could scream

¨Sasuke!¨

¨Hn naruto…¨

He got a tempo in and out, and I kept on holding as hard as I could because I was in pure ecstasy, I saw stars every time he trusted inside. His tempo was loosening up and he started going really fast abusing of that spot and making me think I was going to die and if in fact I was going to die I was really going to die happy.

¨Hahhh please sasuke¨

He slowed down and I could so totally hit him how could he!

¨No don't!...¨

¨Don't what naruto?¨ He whispered

¨Plea-please- don't stop!¨

¨What do you want me to do?¨

¨I-please…let me come¨ I wanted to kill myself begging! I was begging!

¨Tell me you love me¨ his thrusts grew slower torture

¨Sasuke I love you!¨

¨Good naruto¨ his thrusts grew faster again and I could feel that immense pleasure inside and it was unbearable.

¨Sasuke! Harder¨

¨Hn¨

Neither of us couldn't take it anymore

¨Sasuke!!¨

¨Naruto!¨

We both came together and laid on the bed sasuke still on top of me.

¨Naruto… I love you¨

¨Me too, sasuke always¨

We stayed like that for a while it was comfortable, but just for a while

¨Sasuke off! You are heavy! ¨

¨Don't want to¨ he said as he put his head on the crook of my neck

¨Sasuke!¨

¨Ok then!¨

He stood up and got some wet towels and cleaned us both up. Then he laid besides me. He hugged me and I snuggled up close to him. Neither of us had planned this. It just happened but this was the best night ever. I was in love and I was loved back. I wish this day will never end and as I did that I fell asleep on sasuke´s arms.

Sasuke´s P.O.V.

I looked at the blonde in my arms, he had been amazing. He was just plain gorgeous and amazing. There was no going back I was completely and helplessly in love with the blonde. I was never going to let go now.

¨Sorry naruto but you cannot run away from me ever again now, you have to stay and be with me always¨

I kissed my angels cheek one last time before I fell asleep with him……

* * *

Sooooo how did you guy´s like it!!!????....those who read it before said it was steamy n___n i was so proud of myself! lol! But your opinion matters so please COMMENT!! i would so love you and marry you if you do!! (lol no i am not seriouls about the marrying thing -__-´) so please comment. so yeah lemon naruto and sasuke together and gayness in a bar.....next chappie is going to be quite something. i wont promess anything but i do tell you i will update as soon as i can!!(meaning after i finish my essay and other weekend homework..homework sucks it should be banned U__U who ever is with me raise your hands!!) so yeah remember i love all of you tell me what you liked and didnt like about the chappie and all.......well yes i love all of you who read my story!! until next time

Chio-chan :D


	13. Breakfast and Gay Bars

Chapter 13:

Breakfast and Gay Bars

_In the morning………._

_Narutos P.O.V_

I woke up in the morning having a complete flashback of last night and started blushing full mode. I noticed that I was in sasuke´s arms and that he was looking straight at me….

¨Shall I say morning sleeping beauty¨ he smirked and kissed me lightly on the lips

¨Morning sasuke¨ I blushed

¨So you hungry?¨ just as he finished that sentence I could hear my stomach growl and sheepishly looked at him

¨Mmm yes kinda¨

¨I´ll make you pancakes¨

¨Aww but I wanted Ramen! ¨

¨Its 9 in the morning I am offering to make you pancakes and you want instant soup?¨ sasuke made a face I was not sure if it was annoyance or amusement

¨But I love ramen! Not that I don't love pancakes that would be good¨ sasuke chuckled

¨Fine then you will have pancakes and ramen as breakfast even tough it sounds weird….¨

¨Thanks sasuke!¨

I smiled up at him; I tried to move but discovered that I was still sore it felt a bit uncomfortable. Then I tried to sit down and cringed

¨Ouch! ¨

¨What's wrong? ¨ I looked at sasuke, when itachi said I wouldn't be able to walk I tough he was kidding!

¨Naruto, whats wrong? ¨ I blushed

¨I can't walk……¨ I whispered

¨What¨

¨ I can't walk god dammit!!¨ sasuke had an amused look and smirked

¨Well maybe I was a bit too rough it was your first after all, never tough your pretty ass wouldn't be able to take it¨ I could feel the anger rising

¨A BIT!! Just a bit! I can't walk you stupid! ¨

¨Hahahahahahaha!!¨….that was not sasuke we looked at each other and then rolled our eyes

¨Itachi….¨ we both said at the same time………Itachi laughing was seriously creepy…

Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it poked his head out and screamed

¨Fuck it itachi mind your own businesses!! Go to work and leave me alone!!¨

I just couldn't help it I had to laugh at that, sasuke turned around to look at me

¨Sorry , you two brothers are just plain hilarious¨ sasuke just kept looking at me

¨What?¨

¨well naruto I think I found the answer to your problems, ill just have to dress you myself and carry you to the kitchen, and then even feed you myself if necessary….¨ he said as he warily walked up to me I blushed….

¨Sas-sasuke? ¨

¨Shall we put clothes on you? Even tough it would be more fun to have you walking around naked showing that pretty ass¨

he had this devilish smirk on his face as he caressed my face, I blushed grabbed a pillow and threw it at him

¨Pervert!!¨

¨Am I really naruto?¨ he said as he kissed me and pushed me against the bed

¨Hmmm¨ I moaned in to the kiss, but sasuke stopped

¨What?¨

¨Since I am such a perv, then I shall not kiss you or touch you were I am not supposed to, ill just go make you ramen and pancakes to show you I am not that much of a perv¨

he turned around and left for the kitchen as I was open mouthed unable to believe the bastard had just left me without finishing what he started he sure knew how to argh forget it! He is going to make me insane!

15 minutes later he came back with pancakes and ramen on a tray, to demonstrate my anger and turned around huffed and pouted at the same time, he seemed to find it hilarious cause he just chuckled and sat besides me and went

¨Well since you don't want me anymore I guess ill just have to eat this ramen and pancakes all by myself¨

I gave sasuke a look and noticed the food it looked delicious

¨Fine I forgive you¨ I huffed

¨Wow you are easy to convince, I wonder if it will be as easy to get you into bed again¨

¨Sasuke in case you haven't noticed I am in your bed ¨ sasuke leaned into my ear and whispered

¨I meant, to make you agree into me fucking you into my bed again to hear those beautiful moans of yours that way we would be able to get your pretty ass prepared for what's to come¨ I blushed

¨Perv..¨ I turned and grabbed the ramen and started eating, even if he was a jerk he was the jerk I loved.

¨You know you would like it¨ he said as he ate some pancakes…………………… I just smiled at him and stared eating with him…what could go wrong now?

_At kibas house………………_

I woke up to my phone ringing………………………

_Not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Starting from here, let's make a promise, You and me, let's just be honest, We're gonna run, nothing can stop us, Even the night that falls all around us……(not gonna get us by Tatu…)_

How the hell can she get to my phone when we are not even together!!

¨Hello? ¨

¨Kiba? ¨

¨Sai? ¨

¨yup prince charming just calling to tell you I am picking you up at 8 today ok?¨

¨You woke me up for that?¨

¨The fact that we are not going to school today does not give you the right to sleep the whole day, wake up and be useful! ¨

¨Hmm what ever ill be ready then, you better have my money¨

¨You better be prepared for what's to come¨ after that I heard laughter and the phone went dead.

I kept looking annoyingly and scarily at the phone I was starting to think I had really gotten myself into some serious shit…………

_At Gaaras……_

Ught today is not my day…I woke up and well I just felt like it was not my day…maybe it had something to do with the fact that I had no more opportunities to kiss the blonde *sights* my phone rang and I answered

¨Hello?¨

¨Gaara?¨

¨Yuki is that you?¨

¨Hn hey there is going to be a reunion at the bar tonight wanna come? ¨ I tought about it for a while maybe a bit of distraction would be good for me right now

¨Sure what time?¨

¨Wow! You have time don't tell me you broke up with your boyfriend! ¨

¨Shut up if you wanna live! Just tell me what time¨

¨Fine its at 8¨

¨Good ill be there bye¨

_At 8 in the bar………………………._

Kibas P.O.V.

Just as kiba said he was there at 8 sharp, I decided to get on a good outfit to go out but with a hoody in case I wanted to hide myself or somebody I knew were to be there. When I saw sai I was certainly surprised he looked well hot he could pass out as a girl if he were to get a wig and some fake boobs on………god I cant believe I said that so gay………we drove to the bar and I kept fidgeting

¨C´mon kiba we are not aliens we just have another preference, if naruto were to be gay would you ignore him?¨

something about the all knowing smile sai had on his face scared me…..now I am thinking as naruto being gay………oh god…..I shook my head maybe ill ask him later….. Maybe sai is just playing around with me

¨I know that sai it's just something I don't know about its difficult to understand¨

We got to the bar and as we entered I just kept on blushing so much I felt like a tomato. There was some couples kissing and others making out, the only thing missing was them actually fucking. Of course all of them guy´s, even tough I have to admit some of them seriously looked like girls and as guessed they must be the …what was the name… oh yes they must be the uke in the relationship.

Sai went his way and I seriously needed something to drink so I went to the counter and asked the bartender for a piña colada. I kept on looking around the bar on a table there was this group of guy´s they seemed to be at a get together. I had to say it seemed well… fine just normal. I guess there is nothing wrong about liking a guy is there I mean you don't choose who to love do you. I turned to the door just in time to see OMG

IS THAT GAARA!!!

As I was taking a gulp to my beverage I spilled it all over the bartender and hid behind the counter. God I can't believe this!! Gaara is GAY! The guy at the counter kept looking at me quite annoyed but then followed my gaze and smirked as he cleaned himself up

¨Let me guess are you in love, he is your ex, or you stole something from him, well I wouldn't be running away from him he is just plain hot¨

God what had I gotten myself into…………………….


	14. I Am NOT Gay!

SOOOOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DONT KILLL ME I LIKE MY LIFE T__________T i APOLOGIZE for the late update seriously guys!! please tell me you didnt got fed up with me and left BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL WHO ARE READING THIS!! i really didnt mean to take sooo long i am really sorry you guys seriously i ask for forgiveness and if you have anything ot say, you are free to do it!! well enough you have waited long enough on with the story!!

**Rated:M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto sasuke and masashi kishimoto do until sasuke kills kishismoto to be the only one who does, i value my life wayy too much to oppose him

* * *

Chapter 14:

I Am Not Gay!!

On the previous chapter……………………

_As I was taking a gulp to my beverage I spilled it all over the bartender and hid behind the counter. God I can't believe this!! Gaara is GAY! The guy at the counter kept looking at me quite annoyed but then followed my gaze and smirked as he cleaned himself up_

_¨Let me guess are you in love, he is your ex, or you stole something from him, well I wouldn't be running away from him he is just plain hot¨_

¨He is NOT my lover!!¨ I told the bartender who just huffed and turned to the side. I kept looking at gaara unbelievable he was gay……….seriously what would happened if he discovered I am here. WAIT he has been hanging a whole lot with naruto lately………..dont tell me………..He wants to make naruto GAY!!! Aght stop thinking stupid stuff kiba of course he wouldn't do such a thing would he?...........

I kept looking at him as the guys in the table who had a get together kept waving at him gaara went and sat down. At least 4 of the six guy´s at the table were flirting with him or at least it looked like it……I got my hoody on hoping he wouldn't notice me what the hell would I say!! Im in a firkin gay bar!!!! He is going to think I am gay! Don't freak out kiba, don't freak out as long as he does not notice you are here everything will be fine…….I turned to sai to discover he was actually gaping at gaara his face flushed. But then the guy besides him called his name and sai turned around and kept on flirting with the guy. Gaara still seemed a bit out of it and was not paying attention to the guys around him I wonder if something bad happened to him.

¨ _I keep asking myself, wondering how, I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out, Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me,Nobody else so we can be free  
,Nobody else so we can be free, All the things he said, All the things he said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head(Running through my head),All the things he said, All the things he said¨_

OH SHIT THIS TIME YOU DID IT TEMARI!!!!!

Gaaras P.O.V.

I Freezed in place, there was only one person I knew who would have such a gay tone and he could NOT be here! I no! naruto would know if he was gay I started looking around the bar to see kiba wearing a hoody fumbling with his cell phone as he went out of the bar I stood up and ran after him. I got hold of him and grabbed his hand and tried to make him turn around but he kept struggling

¨Kiba wait!¨

¨Let go man!!¨

¨Not until you tell me what you were doing there!!¨

¨What does it matter to you and I am NOT gay!!¨

¨You are narutos friend and if you are not gay those places can be dangerous, I'm not telling anyone just tell me what you were doing! ¨

¨I was accompanying sai….he wanted an escort I never thought YOU would be there!! Does naruto know you are GAY gaara? ¨

¨Looks who is telling me the one who had such a girly ringtone, can you please tell me who is ¨he¨ kiba?¨ kiba blushed deep red

¨You know that is temari, answer me gaara does naruto know? ¨

I looked to the side guess m telling kiba naruto knew wont be bad will it?

¨He knew kiba¨ kibas mouth was opened gaping at me

¨Don't tell me you turned NARUTO GAY GAARA!!¨

¨I didn't make him gay kiba¨

¨But he is been acting weirdly lately!!¨

¨It is not my fault ask naruto yourself¨

¨But it is YOUR FAULT¨

I kept looking at kiba, I had to admit that since naruto started having problems kiba was left aside they used to be so well united, I even tough they were a couple when I got here, kiba must be feeling pretty bad about naruto not paying attention to him lately. I sighted

¨Come on kiba I'm taking you home and you can talk to naruto tomorrow at school ok? ¨

Kiba actually followed me and got into the car he was very quiet

¨Are you disgusted? ¨

¨No¨

¨You know you don't have to pretend¨

¨I am NOT pretending anything it was a surprise that is it!! Either way its your fault for being gay I just don't understand this you are so awesome any girl would have you! And still you like guy´s I just don't get it! ¨

¨Have you ever been in love kiba? ¨

He looked at me and then down

¨Not really I don't think so¨

¨What would you do if you were to fall in love with a guy, hate yourself? Or just accept the fact that you fell in love? ¨

¨What, well I don't know, I mean its love you don't choose who to like right? ¨

¨Exactly see you don't choose who to like we like guys we cant to anything about it can we? ¨

¨You have a point¨

¨See you need to see stuff from other perspective¨

¨Gaara? ¨

¨What? ¨

¨Can I ask you something? ¨

¨Sure¨

¨What is so good about gay sex? ¨

I choked on my own spit; I never thought kiba would do such a daring question!!!

I turned to see him blushing

¨Why ask such a thing?¨

¨I don't know sai keeps babbling about it! And so I cant stop thinking about it!! It's the perverted guys fault he so into fucking he even describes the minor details! Why in the world would I want to know how to get a firkin ass prepared!!¨

Kiba was exalted and so traumatized by it I couldn't help but laugh out loud

¨So its sais fault then? ¨

¨Sheesh for some reason he thinks I'm his freaking best friend who will listen to anything cant he get somebody who really understands!! He will have to pay the firkin psychiatrist!!¨

¨C´mon kiba it can't be that bad¨

¨It is how would you feel if you were a guy who likes girls but you are not able to take the firkin images of dudes having sex all around!!! Together with the images of a banana going ¨ Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, peanut butter and jelly sandwich!!¨

I frowned at him

¨Why would you have that song in your head? ¨

¨I have no idea but the banana freaks me out………¨

We both laughed out loud and never noticed kiba was so fun to be around I guess I do understand why he and naruto are such good friends.

¨ So if a banana appears in your room at midnight what would you do¨

¨Scream like a little girl and try to smash it with my baseball bat!!!¨

We laughed

¨You are so violent kiba¨

¨What would you do if a banana appeared in your room!!¨

¨I like bananas Ill probably eat it….¨

Kiba blushed and looked towards the road and I realized what I just said

¨No! I mean I like real bananas as in food!! FOOD¨

¨I know but its just jajajajaja this is just plain hilarious¨

¨Gaara you know what I never thought you were so friendly, much less that you could actually laugh, guess that explains why naruto got along with you so well¨

I blushed a little at that comment ¨

¨You are pretty awesome too kiba¨ now it was kibas turn to blush.

Kibas P.O.V.

I cant believe I was actually enjoying this I thought tonight would be the worst night even and instead of writhing in pain and embarrassment I am laughing my ass off with gaara! Who knew he could be so hot wait…….I mean cool………sure WAHHH MY MIND IS GETTING MESSED UP!!!

¨Kiba are you alright?¨

¨Sure why do you ask¨ I blushed

¨Maybe cause you were jumping in the seat and going all seizure on me……¨

I blushed even more

¨Sorry……I was mmm yeah I'm fine¨

¨So temari has not left alone the ringtone game? Does she have an urge to make you gay or embarrassed or something, that girl is seriously messed up¨

¨Hahahaha this is nothing when we used to be little kids she was so messed up she would dress me up as a girl and take pictures of it was so embarrassing!!¨

WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD

*BLUSHING TOMATO RED*

¨HAHAHAHAHA are you serious!?¨

¨Shut up!!¨

¨Are those pictures still there? ¨

¨No burnt them all!!!¨

¨Aww such a pity¨

¨Shut up, ill see you tomorrow at school and you better not tell anyone about it!!¨

Gaara laughed and nodded¨

_In the morning-……………………………_

Narutos P.O.V

Sasuke had dropped me at home yesterday and I couldn't believe we were really together and that it was so awesome. Sasuke Loved me!! And well what could I say it was just the best weekend ever……..even tough my butt hurt just a little bet……..*blushes*

As I got prepared to school, it finally hit me, I had to see orochimaru again, I started trembling remembering what happened the last time. I was so scared but I am sure sasuke won't let anything bad happen to me!! He won't!

And also were was kiba? I felt so bad by the fact that I had been neglecting him lately… I can't lose kiba how could I just ingnore him!! He is my Best Friend!! And also I can't keep lying to him I will tell him the truth and hope to be accepted yes that is it!! I will tell him that I am gay and that just like sai I get screwed!!!............wait……….Ill just tell him the part were I am gay for now……..

I heard the doorbell ring and went open it.

Sasukes P.O.V

This weekend had been amazing, not to let the fact that I could fuck my blond countless times before *smirks* oh I am so good……..also my brother had stayed out of the house to my luck. He was probably doing something hentai to somebody in the street or something like that….

_In the alley somewhere in the city………._

¨Who are you stop touching me you perv!!¨ Exclaimed a blonde guy with long hair (deidaraXD)

¨Oh you know you like it!¨ smirks

¨No I don't ah, stop it!!¨

¨Mmm nobody ever rejects me, you are not the exception! ¨

¨Well guess I am you idiot!

*sneezes*

¨You know hentai the say you sneeze when somebody is thinking or talking about you…¨

¨My name is not hentai its itachi¨

¨What ever hentai¨

¨Stop it!¨

*sticks out tongue*

¨Weren't you afraid a moment ago?¨

¨Noot anymooooore¨

¨Mmmm Ill show you!¨

¨HeY wait Don't TOouCH that!!¨

_Back at sasukes house………………….._

Sasukes P.O.V

¨Sasuke darling we are home!¨

OH SHIT NO AGAIN!!!

¨Hi mom¨

¨Were is Itachi? ¨

¨Out¨

¨Hm have to go to school see you this afternoon¨

WHAT ARE MY PARENTS DOING HERE AGAIN!!!¨

* * *

Sooooooooooo you guys like it!!! i really hope you did thank you for your support and for being patient!! you can kick me but dont kill me please!! Go ahead and comment pweaseee *puppy dog eyes* and forgiveee mee remember i love all of you who read my story and accept to deal with me and my tardinessss

lots of love until next time (this time i DO promess ill be sooner really!! *jumps up* Believe it!!*

Chio-Chan:D


	15. Not So Perfect Yet

HELLOOOOOOO!!!! I am back!! I am glad some of you liked last chapter but there again you guys are becoming lazy again and you are not commenting how am i supposed to get inspired if you dont comment T__________T it gets me down seriously!! Please, PLEASE comment. This week i am updating and all (pshh even tough im taking care of a frikin mechanical babi that would not let me do anything and has me frikin tired!!) You better apreciatte it! T___T. Well i really hope its not because you dont like my story anymore and just cause you are being lazy. I decided that i should and will stop being lazy so you can hope for you updates on weekends again no fail this time =D that is if you comment -_________- if you dont comment well.......something bad will happend!! lol enough of my babbling go read this interesting chappie, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT XD

**Rated: **M (it is M!! I swear........ok i admitt i need to put more compromising scenes in here! if you want that well comment U___U)

**Discaimer: **I dont own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does *sasuke looks at me* AND SASUKE MOST OF ALL OWNS NARUTO...........i think he just spared my life........oh well so yes nothing but the plot were sasuke and naruto screw eachother is mine (and yes i am proud of it!!!XD)

* * *

Chapter 15:

Not So Perfect Yet

_At Naruto´s house……………………_

Narutos P.O.V

I heard to doorbell ring and I was sure that was kiba, so I took a big breath and opened the door we looked at each other and to my surprise just at the same time we went

¨We need to talk¨ we looked or better say stared at each other for a while so it was pretty awkward for a moment

¨sure kiba, so let's get going ok? ¨

¨Naruto we still have 40 minutes before school starts are you sick you actually woke up early¨

¨Pshh shut up dog breath! Lets go to the park, don't want to talk about it here¨

¨Watch your mouth naruto¨

¨MAKE ME¨ *sticks out tongue*

¨Pshh no need to waste my time in that¨*smirks*

We started walking to the park and I was mentally preparing myself to tell my best friend ever that I naruto usumaki was gay (even though I think I could only be gay for either sasuke or well gaara for a little while even tough it didn't work out), how would he take it? As we got to the park kiba just turned around and told me

¨Look naruto I know about gaara¨ I turned red and without thinking I spilled it out as stupid as I could be

¨YOU KNOW I WENT OUT WITH GAARA!?¨

¨YOU WENT OUT WITH GAARA!?¨ Oh SHIT I just had to assume he knew! Stupid naruto

¨Oh so you didn't know about it………….¨ kiba stared blankly at me

¨Look kiba I swear I wanted to tell you but it was just so complicated and I had no idea of what I should do and then a lot of stuff happed and I tough you may hate me so I didn't tell you!!!¨

¨Naruto….you are gay? ¨ I blushed this is what I dreaded the most kiba hating me my best friend ever, could he really hate me just cause of being gay? *eyes tear up*

¨Naruto?¨

¨What is it kiba? ¨

¨Are you stupid? ¨ Oh I knew it he hates me wait WHAT?

¨w…..ha...t? ¨

¨I wouldn't stop being your friend just cause of that you idiot! ¨ I broke down I started sobbing

¨Why are you crying didn't I told you it was fine! ¨

¨Bu..but..I thought you would hate me!¨ I was so relieved kiba did not hated me he was fine with it!

¨I may start being afraid of changing in front of you since you know well I'm so hot you may fall in love with me but apart from that everything is fine don't worry¨*smirks* I laughed out loud

¨You idiot keep on dreaming! I have my own no need for you! ¨ oh shit……..now I have to explain about sasuke………… Kiba blushed

¨You are going out with someone? ¨

¨Mmm well you know I am¨ I turned to the side

¨Naruto Uzumaki you are telling me right now who the hell you are going out with and which bastard made you gay!¨

¨Mmmm well you know yeah so mm it was well yes and he and I and we got together and then well you know, I started liking the bastard and well yes…¨ I kept on babbling senseless stuff while kiba just sighed

¨Name naruto I WANT the NAME! ¨

¨IT WAS SASUKE OK! S-a-s-u-k-e! ¨ I blushed deep red and turned to the side, while kiba gaped at me

¨Holy Shit, naruto you are going out with the richest guy in school! who would have thought both the hottest guys in school were gay! ¨

¨Its not as cool as it seems kiba do you have any idea of how hard it was! After all I also ended up going out with gaara for a while¨ I felt a snap at that since I still felt really bad for what I had done to gaara

¨What really happened naruto? ¨ I looked kiba in the eyes and decided it was for the best to tell him absolutely everything and so I started to tell him what had happened (with minor details of course he wouldn't have been able to take it) and I also excluded the part were I spend the whole weekend in bed with sasuke *blushes deep red*

So I spilled the beans I told kiba everything from sasuke, to the party, to going out with gaara to my disgusting experience with the science teacher.

¨Crazed rich guy, nice guy, rapist teacher, break ups, getting together again………….are you sure you don't need a psychologist naruto? ¨

I laughed out loud and kiba hugged me a slight reassuring hug

¨Im sorry I was not there to help you¨ and then he stood in front of me

¨Uzumaki naruto I am your best friend ever and if you ever think you need to hide something from me again then I have failed in my duties as your best friend is that clear¨

I couldn't believe this, I had such a good friend, I really got jackpot when I met kiba I smile one of my big scary smiles

¨Thanks kiba, same goes for you! ¨

¨Well then shall we start walking to school we have like 10 minutes¨

¨Sure lets go kiba¨

As we were walking to school kiba asked something I had never thought about

¨Naruto sasuke is the sexiest guy in school what face would sakura get if she knew he was going out with you just imagine! ¨

¨Oh sakuras face would be sweet! ¨

We both laughed and started talking very animatedly on the way to school when we got there gaara was at the entrance

¨Hey kiba, naruto¨

¨Hey gaara! ¨

¨So kiba about those pictures of you as a girl………¨

I started laughing, hey talking about this how did kiba and gaara ended up being as friendly and how did kiba found out gaara was gay……..oh well I will find out sooner or later

¨You bastard you promised you wouldn't tell!!¨

¨You didn't wait for my answer did you? ¨ kiba looked at gaara

¨Douche……..you do have a point, damn it! ¨

We all laughed being like this was so nice I really liked it, it was a lot of fun, it seemed like gaara was doing better, still where's sasuke?

¨Naruto…¨ wow I think I magically brought him here! Awesome, I turned around

¨Morning sasuke! ¨ kiba blushed, and gaara looked and had an all knowing smirk on his face

¨Was your weekend fun sasuke? ¨

¨More than you think gaara¨ *smirks*

¨Sasuke!¨ I blushed

We spotted temari and I was about to say hi to her when kiba took out his cell and smirked

¨Wait you guys! ¨

¨Whats wrong kiba? ¨ (naruto)

¨Its revenge time, look at temari¨ smirks

We all looked at temari and like 30 seconds later temaris phone rang

¨_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts, And I'm too sexy, for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan, And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party, No way I'm disco dancing_¨ (too sexy)

Temari started blushing like mad, we were awed for the first time it was not kibas phone but hers! She looked at us and then directly at kiba as embarrassed as she could be

¨KIBA! ¨

As we passed by her kiba smirked

¨So temari, I guess _Technology for Dummies_ can help someone like me right¨

Temari looked at kiba and we laughed, the bell rang and we went to class leaving a really mad temari screaming at kiba.

First period was kinda well hell, kakashi like always was reading his books, and shika in dreamland he was in the try to wake me up and die mood. And to my total surprised I discovered I was a firkin jealous bitch when I discovered I wanted to kill Karin, sakura and ino for even trying to get so close to MY sasuke while I couldn't even get through half the fan girls around him. My prime target was Karin the rich girl who had once kissed MY sasuke, she was rich, and rich and most important of all rich, something sasukes parents would like very much. It just had to be my luck. But as a good point for sasuke he was actually pretty annoyed by them.

By the time I got to second period I asked kiba how he knew gaara was gay and he actually told me. I had a pretty good laugh when I discovered sai had taken kiba to a gay bar!!! It just had to be kibas luck!! Second period was a bit better. Kiba and I were back to normal my boyfriend was the hottest guy in school and he liked ONLY ME. Or so I hoped, guess things were finally going back to normal in a way. The bell rang once again and kiba, sasuke, and I went to lunch.

When we got to the table sasuke sat besides me and kiba besides gaara, as far away from temari as he could, since she had this I am planning my revenge you better be ready for it look.

¨So deidara I heard you were late for class today¨ Sai

Deidara blushed

¨Deidara you are never late for school! How come you were late today¨?

¨I woke up late¨

¨Hah! You are lying! ¨ sai

¨What makes you think so? ¨ shino *deidara keeps blushing*

¨The fact that he has a hickie on his upper throat and that thing was made early this morning¨ smirking temari said

Deidara was as red as blood now and I couldn't help but wonder what had happed

¨So deidara are you telling us or not? Who was it!? Sai

¨You are not going to believe me! ¨  
Yes we will!!¨ we all said at the same time

¨Well then this really hentai(perverted) Itachi guy attacked me on the way to school! Like seriously freaked the hell out of me and he wouldn't let me go and all that and that was the second time I swear he was waiting for me!!well he even gave me his number……….am I being stalked?¨

I choked on my drink and for a moment a look of amusement crossed sasuke´s face I leaned into sasuke

¨Mmm sasuke isn't your brother named Itachi? ¨

¨Yes he is named itachi¨ smirks

¨Seems like your friend is his new prey¨

Wow I felt bad for deidara but it seems like deidara liked itachi……

¨Damn you idiot of course he is stalking you!! Was he any hot!!¨ Sai

¨Really hot!¨ as soon as the words left deidaras mouth he covered it, we all laughed as temari stood up

¨I knew it!! I knew you liked guys!!!¨

We all sweat dropped it just had to be temari. In the middle of the all the drama and fun going on at the table I felt sasukes hand grab my own and I blushed. He squeezed it lightly and I blushed, I felt so loved and I loved him so much there was no going back I just hoped everything would stay as nice as it was today.

Gaara and I got along pretty well in third period I was happy I was sure we were both happy since we got to keep our friendship. The bad emotions started arriving when I was heading over to 4th period but sasuke was suddenly next to me.

¨Naruto¨

¨Sasuke, I don't want to go¨

¨Its alright he is not there anymore, we are probably having a substitute¨ he gave me a faint smile and I really felt I could hug him and tell him how he was the best not that I would give him the pleasure of hearing it from me.

¨Thank you sasuke¨ I smiled, he leaned into my hear and whispered

¨Anything for you naruto¨ and I shivered all over I blame sasuke for my now very present perverseness' of course it was only for him………

_After school......................_

Narutos P.O.V

Just as sasuke said we had a substitute in science class I was so glad, after school was over sasuke asked me if I wanted to go to his house, but he warned me his parents would be there. Still I agreed who would have know the mess I was getting myself in.

We got to sasukes house and just to my luck his parents were at the entrance

¨Sasuke dear you are back! ¨ exclaimed sasukes mother, while his dad just gave us a look

¨Mother, father good afternoon¨ wow! Sasuke was capable of being polite! He glanced at me oh! My turn

¨Nice to meet you, I'm one of sasuke´s friends sorry for the inconvenience¨ pshh see I can be fancy whenever I want to!

¨Oh is nice to meet one of sasukes friends¨

¨We will be upstairs ok mother¨

And with that sasuke and I slipped through his parents and went upstairs to sasukes room.

¨Well that was not that bad¨ (sasuke)

¨Talking about awkward¨

¨I know you get used to it¨

¨Now I know why you never smile, or show emotions your dad is just as freaky! ¨

Sasuke stared at me………..

¨hehehehe mm sorry? ¨

¨Naruto you should know you can only take out my emotions in bed…….if you want to see them so badly shall I show you?¨ sasuke said as he got closed to me and I blushed like a tomato

¨Wait sasuke I never said I wanted to¨ I tripped and fell in the bed, clumsy me! Damn, he is just way to hot to be rejected!

¨Sasuke wait are you crazy!! Your parents are downstairs!!¨

¨They almost never come up here, come on naruto¨

¨The almost part is what worries me….HEY what are you doing get off you idiot¨ sasuke got on top of me and pinned me to the bed and whispered

¨Really naruto, you really want me to get off because during school all I could think of was this is annoying I want to fuck naruto, that would be much more pleasant¨ I blushed blood color, sasuke just like me couldn't wait for school to be over so that we could be together like really together.

I forgot all about sasukes parents, and we started kissing

¨Mmmm¨

¨So naruto ready to take out my emotions¨ *smirks*

¨Shut up and kiss me you idiot!¨

We were deep into the kiss and just then we heard it

¨W….Wha….What are you two doing!¨

We both looked at the door just to see sasuke´s mom gaping at us………we…………were so …………dead……………..

_To be continued……….._

* * *

Muahahahahahahah, that is your punishment i will go back to the cliffies if you decide not to comment anymore U____U mean but fair after all i got sad because the comments were not much T___T but i should stop complaining. I really want to thank all of you who really like my story and have the patience to wait for my updates when i am lazy and all!! I really LOVE all of you and feel really glad like my story....Well i am dead tired (stupid baby wouldnt let me sleep) i still have some hm, and i belive i am not functioning correctly anymore so yeah i am leaving you guys for now lol. Remember I love All of you who read my story!!!

love and kisses

Chio-Chan:D (Comment or i will end up giving you more cliffies!! U___U)


	16. Not Permanently

HELLOOOOOOOOO XD you guy´s have made me so HAPPY!!! Thank you for your reviews!!!!! (see it was not that hard to review most of you reviewed by the next day XD i am so happy i did something i am sure you all would enjoy and hate at the same time XD sorry i have a sadomasochistic instinct -__________-´ It was something i totally so not planned but at the end i ended up writting it....guys there is a LEMON in here XD cant believe i had the guts to do so again!!! but oh well i really am thankful for all of your reviews and wish you enjoy this chapter if you want another chapter any time soon and you want it to be good enough you better keep reviewin you give and i give, but if you dont give then i am mean and give you guy´s a cliffie u_________u. but enough of my babbling I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!

**Rating: **M (SERIOUSLY PROVED IN THIS CHAP T______T CANT BELIVE I WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN...........WHAT HAPPENED TO MY INNOCENCE!!)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to me in my dreams to Masashi in reality (darn it!!! i will have to make that change) and to Sasuke in both (lucky bastard)

* * *

Chapter 16:

Not permanently

Narutos P.O. V

For a moment I couldn't react I started at sasuke´s mom as sasuke rapidly got off me and sat to the side. I slowly sat down only going thing going through my mind…we had been BUSTED.

¨Sasuke Uchiha! Explain this to me this instant god just wait until your dad knows about this! ¨

This was bad, just imagining not being near sasuke! No! that could not happen! I can not let it happen, we have been through enough already this cant be happening I don't want them to spread us apart!

¨Wait mom please don't tell dad not for now please!¨

¨What do you mean sasuke, I just saw you kissing a boy! You want me to just ignore it!¨

¨No please don't……………¨

Both sasuke ands sasuk´s mm looked at me

¨Naruto….¨sasuke said as he glanced at me worriedly

I would have to snap out of this soon,

¨This is your fault right, boy! You did this to my son!¨

I cringed at that , no I had not done this to sasuke, it was him I liked him and he liked me, he started it all and I don't regret it, I will never do so!

¨No mom it was not him, I was the one who asked him, and if you have a problem with that tell it to my face and stop insulting naruto¨

Sasukes mom stared at sasuke and then at me or a few minutes the silence was killing me

¨Since when do you date boy´s sasuke….¨ said mikoto slowly as if the words scalded her tongue.

¨Almost two years¨

I stiffened and felt jealousy for those who had been with sasuke before me, but I felt really bad as I saw sasuke´s mom about to have a break down

¨Please you have to understand, we didn't ask for this it just happened and you cant undo it with words¨ I spoke towards sasukes mom as sasuke gave me a stunned look.

¨What would you know about this! You two are just teenagers you guy´s must be confused that is all!¨

¨Its not hormones mom this is what I like, yes I like going out with naruto I like kissing him, and I totally dislike girls they are annoying and wont give me any space, I don't think I would even be able to date a girl¨

¨Sasuke you have to try! ¨

¨No mom! Ive tried it does not work I don't like girls I like boy´s and that you cant change!¨

¨Sasuke, that's enough! Stop being so negative first of all you have to stop hanging around with that boy!¨ she said pointing at me

I was not going to let this happen, they wouldn't spread us apart they couldn't! I stood up

¨No! you don't even know me, I am not breaking up with sasuke, you are not even going to try giving me a chance at least get to know me! Don't you care about your son´s happiness, if he likes me why is it so wrong, love is blind have you not heard that phrase! I like him I really do!¨

¨ Naruto is right I am not leaving him mom sorry if that does not please you, but for the first time I am going to do what pleases me and not what pleases you and dad… I am going out for a bit¨

He grabbed my hand and led me to the door

¨sasuke but your mom and dad…..¨

¨I will deal with that later, is Iruka home?¨

¨No he is in a businesses trip¨

¨We are going to your house then¨

As we were going through the streets he wouldn't let go of my hand

¨Sasuke……¨

¨Naruto you have no idea of how much I want to be with you………¨

His face showed to emotion when he said the words still I could feel my body warm at the words, as we got home I opened the door and sasuke led me upstairs and opened the door to my room

¨Hey wait sasuke!!¨

¨What!¨

¨Are you crazy! We just got found out by your parents and you want to do this kind of thing!¨

I was seriously wondering if he had gone insane. I mean not that I disliked it but we were just busted……ok who I'm I kidding I really want **it.**

¨ Naruto, do you have any idea of how much I wanted to throw you into the bed and fuck you when you told her you wouldn't break up with me because you loved me, do you have any idea of how hard it was not to do it right there never had you been so frank in front of me and you chose to do it in front of my mom!¨

I think he has a point…………

¨Sasuke I have told you I love you!¨

¨But you never said that you wouldn't leave me did you¨

¨I………….¨ sasuke got closer and closer

He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, this time was different than the others, it was sweeter, calmer, his face came close to mine slowly so slow I though he was doing it on purpose teasing me, when his lips finally touched mine with a gentelness I had never felt before from him we, just kissed slowly and as the minutes went by the kiss became deeper as I let sasuke´s tongue enter my mouth as I moaned into the kiss I could feel sasuke´s knee between my legs and pushing up

¨Ahhh¨ I moaned as sasuke kept pushing, and kissing me at the same time, I became more aroused as we kept on going sasuke getting his hands under my shirt, I moaned once again loosing my balance we both fell into the bed.

¨Naruto, I wont let them, I wont listen to them, you know why?¨ sasuke spoke as he lifted my shirt and started licking my nipples

¨Ahhh……….wHy?....nnn¨

¨Because you are the first one to ever make me feel alive¨ sasuke whispered in my ear

And as he said the words I couldn't help it I pushed sasuke underneath me and now it was my turn to be the one with no patience as I kissed sasuke on the mouth and then I made a hickie on his neck, he was mine and only mine I took off his shirt and couldn't do anything else because by then he had already pinned me under him once again

¨Sasuke I love you only you, I will never leave you ever¨

¨ Good naruto because even if you wanted to you wouldn't be able to do it¨

We kept on kissing, desperately as we threw each others clothes all round the room.

¨Hnn sasuke pelase more…… ¨

¨What naruto more of what¨ I heard sasuke´s breathless voice whispering in my ear one of this day´s I would have to do something about his teasing

¨I wanto to…..haaa..sasuke please!¨

I got mad by the fact that he wouldn't let me come so I would do myself a favor and take revenge, as I pushed sasuke into the bed once again I moved my head downwards and grabbed it, as I sucked on the tip, I could hear sasuke hissing, so the bastard would have to suffer now, I kept on suckling on the tip as sasuke kept on biting on his lip so that he would let no sound out but he was fooling no one I knew perfectly well he was enjoying it

¨ Naruto either you finish or you will pay for this later! ¨ sasuke said and as he said it

I took his whole length into my mouth by that moment sasuke couldn't take it anymore he pushed me off him and grabbed one of our shirts and tied my hands together, as he started bumping my intimate part I moaned, tried to move but I could not do it,

¨Sasuke! ¨

¨You know naruto I have always wanted to say this………payback is a bitch¨

Damn BASTARD this had started out so well, can we not have a damn moment of privacy without it turning into fucking violence.

¨ Sauke please, ill do everything you ask me to!¨

¨Do you want me naruto? ¨

¨Fuck yes! ¨

¨There are conditions¨

¨Like what you idiot¨

Sasukes hand kept on moving and I just couldn't take it anymore he was just a very sadistic person, and if this kept on going he was going to make me a very masochistic person.

¨You are to stay with me¨

¨Yes I told you yes already!¨

¨ You cant do anything like this with other guy unless you want them death¨

¨Nnn yes I promise no one but you sasuke¨

¨Fine naruto now open your legs¨

I did so and I could feel one of sasuke´s fingers going inside I cringed but got adjusted to it soon, as sasuke kept on kissing me.

¨Can I come in? ¨

¨Nnn yes, please do! ¨

¨Ahhh¨ I screamed a bit at the intrusion as sasuke untied my hands and I managed to hold onto his back, clawing it all over because of the pain.

¨Naruto can I move? ¨ I could feel how sasuke was containing himself

¨Yes¨ he started moving and I couldn't help but moan

¨ sasuke ahh why… … you making me make all this promises now?¨

¨Ahhhhh¨ sasuke kept on going faster and harder, I didn't care for nothing but him, I clawed at his back as he took me to heaven

¨ sasuke!!¨

¨Naruto remember, never forget I love you¨ with one last trust I came and so did sasuke ¨Sasuke!¨

¨nnn naruto…¨

We both fell into the bed but sasuke left for a while as he went to the bathroom for a wet towel and cleaned us both, after that he just laid besides me, as I leaned into him, I clung hard, I was afraid we were so needy because we were afraid, I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Sasuke´s P.O.V

I saw naruto falling asleep and the more I though about leaving him the worse i ached, I had to find a way, so that my father would let me be, because there was no way I was leaving naruto. As much as I didn't want to I would have to go back and talk to them so very reluctantly I let go of the little cute angel in my arms and started to change. After I had changed I took a paper and wrote a note to naruto. I knew he would understand he had to……………………

After I wrote the note and left it at naruto´s left side I looked at him one more time laying in the bed before I closed the door to his room.

As I walked home I kept repeating the plan I had over and over in my head

I got home and there in the living room my father with a look that could kill, besides my mother who as it seemed had been crying

¨Where were you Sasuke? ¨

¨With naruto¨

¨How dare you!¨ said my father as he raised his hand

¨Fugaku stop!!¨ screamed my mother

¨Is it really that bad?¨

¨Son please understand you have to take care of businesses and having a man as a partner will not help you!¨

¨For all you know he may only be hanging around for your money sasuke¨

I felt anger rising

¨ He IS NOT with me because of that he has not asked for anything¨

¨Yet¨

¨Father understand!¨

¨NO SASUKE I CANNOT!¨

¨I can still take care of the businesses and Itachi is taking care of it for now what's the big deal!¨

¨Sasuke dear, you will not pay attention to school and you will ignore anything else and if that boy hurts you by making you think something you are not it will only ruin everything¨

¨I can take care of the bussnises even now! I don't need to learn any longer, you are the one´s that insisted on me going to school so that I could have a normal life¨

¨Having a normal life sasuke does not include you doing a boy!¨

¨father I can show you I can perfectly take care of a company! And naruto wont be a nuisance, I can put my own job and responsibilities over my personal affairs and me going out with naruto should not affect it!¨

¨Can you even prove that sasuke!¨

I looked sternly at my father

¨I can¨

¨Prove it¨

¨I will leave father to one of the companies in Europe, if I can manage to get the stocks high and take care of it during two months you will have no reason to say personal affairs interfered with it, also since I wont see naruto and he wont see me if he really is playing with me he will forget about me¨

¨Fine sasuke, you may do so ill give you control over the company in Europe you have to stabilize it since it is the one having more trouble right now, if by the time you get back that boy is still waiting for you, you may do as you please but if you fail even if he is waiting you will be permanently sent to another school in Europe do you hear me! ¨

¨yes father, I hear you¨

¨Very well then sasuke your part to Europe early tomorrow, you will be retired from school for the time being go to sleep now¨

I went to my room, with the thought that today was the last day I would see naruto, until two months because I definitely would NOT fail to succeed

To be continued……………………………………..

* * *

How did you guy´s liked it!! XD as you see the end nears T___T i will have to finish this sooner or later (cries) but do not worry since there are still some chapters left XD and i would really appreciated it if you kept reviewing!! i know you cant wait for the next one XD (i cant wait to write it) since i cant help being sad about both naruto and sasuke being sad) darn it, but what would a fanfiction be without a little of drama? well i really hope you did liked the story i loveeee all my dedicated reviewersssss really so keep it up XD, by the way I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORY XD lol

well love and kisses

Chio-Chan :D

by the way Twilight fans!!! LETS CHEER FOR THE NEW MOON PREMIERE COMING THIS FRIDAY!! i will go see that movie!!! lol the long wait has ended!!! (dont worry i will still writte next chap on time XD love muahhhhhh


	17. Imaginary World

HELOOOOOOOO...........i KNOW dont kill me pleaseeeee *covers with armor* i really am sorry but i decided to give myself some vacations...something really upsetting happened and i was in a relly bad mood...(and still am but not that badly) and if i were to writte i would probably kill someone and no one would like it i bet -________- so i really am sorry i hope you enjoy this chapter, Gomenasaiiiirealllyyyy i didnt mean to take so looong if you want me to write or do anything to make it up to you, comment on it and i will see if i can do it!! really, but enough babbling i bet you have been waiting for this please enjoy....

**Rating:** M ( seriously i guess i will have to do another lemon soon....___ u guy´s seem to like it)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does....and sasuke more than him.......... and i own the awesome ideas in this stories...*sasuke looks menacingly at me* ¨U better get me back to naruto soon¨ ............¨hai hai dont kill meeeee¨

* * *

Chapter 17:

Imaginary World

Narutos P.O.V.

I woke up to find the space next to me empty, I sat down startled and searched for sasuke who was not there, then on saw the note, I took it and read it

_Naruto,_

_I had to go, I am sorry, I hope you don't feel lonely, _

_Can I ask you a question if I were to be gone would you forget me?_

_Answer that in your head before you keep reading_

I thought about it, yes I do if he were to be gone I don't think I would ever be able to forget him, he would always be the only one

_Well naruto if you answered I will tell you truthfully_

_That I love you, only you_

_But I still have to go,_

No!! sasuke please don't go, my head was in chaos as soon as I heard those words, he be gone, was this not what we were trying to evade!

_I will go naruto but if I go, if you can deal with this I promise I will come back one way or another_

_I will come back to you_

_Will you wait for me? _

_I hope you do or I will take you back by force_

_I am finding a way to make my father accept this _

_And if I do that, there won´t be anything that comes between anymore_

_Can you stand this naruto, can you stay away while I am gone and be faithful_

_I trust you…_

_I love you..._

_And I don't want to leave you_

_But still this needs to be done_

_Please naruto love me back wait for me_

_Love_

_Sasuke_

_Remember naruto_

_Love is not for those who are weak because pain arrives but if you survive the pain real happiness awaits………_

Droplets of my tears fell on the note sasuke had made while I kept reading it over and over again, then I had to save it before the only thing I had left of him was gone, I laid my head into the pillow once again and kept crying over and over as I felt everything had gone awry once again that I would see or touch my sasuke anymore, but he said he would be back, that I had to be strong. But how can I be strong when I am so addicted to being near him. How had annoyance turned into such love so fast? A love that cannot be forgotten, that is true love. Was this destined to be a dramatic story? I couldn't afford to lose it.

I would wait for him as long as it was needed that is the phrase I keep repeating in my head over and over again. But the same question clouds my mind ¨How much will it hurt to wait? ¨

Tear fell down again wetting my face as my eyes kept weeping. I would cry as much as I needed to today because from now on I would have to be strong and wait for him to come back. But for now I don't care about school, or where Iruka is, or where he is going and with who, I will only cry, cry all I need to so that I will have the strength to wait faithfully for him to come back.

I lay in my bed crying and sobbing against my pillow all thoughts of school or anyone else forgotten.

_At school…………._

Kiba´s P.O.V.

I sat down in my first period class wondering what had happened to naruto. He was not here in the morning and since I knew he and well they were going out I thought it would be pretty awkward to walk together to school with them. Instead I had walked with gaara…..it had been pretty awkward recently, maybe it was sticking to me I mean since apparently now the fashion was to go out with guys *blushes*. And gaara was way to nice to me, I never thought he could be well so good. But instead of concerning my self with my own troubles I cant help but think on what happened to naruto since he never misses school. Life is too complicated and me becoming gay would be really way to complicated. Its all………why am I trying to blame somebody else. But if gaara keeps on being as nice I may misinterpret it. And that would just cause necessary trouble wouldn't it?.........................

Gaara´s P.O.V.

I came with kiba to school today…. I wonder, have I fallen in love once again, kiba is not as innocent as naruto , he is more easy to be around since I don't have to watch every single thing I do, but its easier with kiba. Have I fallen in love with him. Why did it have to be my ex´s best friend. Seems like I only look for trouble now a day´s… now that I think about it naruto was not here this morning and neither is sasuke…. Has something gone wrong?...........

_At lunch time……………………………….._

¨NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WERE ARE YOU!!¨ Temari

¨Temari don't scream you are scaring the students¨ Shino

¨But narutos not hereeeeee, Kiba do you know were he is?¨ temari

¨Sorry temari I have no idea, I wish I would know..¨

¨You guy´s are way too innocent or are you trying to pretend you don't know or notice?¨ sai

¨What do you mean?¨ Shino

¨You people seriously has anyone noticed that Uchiha is not here either?¨ sai

¨Yes I noticed he is missing too….¨ temari

*Kiba and gaara kinda blush*

Just think about it you guy´s put sexy and hot uchiha together alone in a room with innocent cute naruto…..and you get……¨

¨OMG STEAMY HOT ACTION!!!¨ Temari exclaimed as she got up and squealed at the same time

Everyone sweat drops in the table

¨Temari you cant just scream that!!¨ deidara

¨Shut up blondie, unless you want me to tell everyone how I noticed you have yet more hickies in you neck¨ smirks

Deidara blushe´s and shuts his mouth

¨You blackmailer……..¨

¨SO you really hitting it off with the stalker huh dei¨ sai smirks

¨shSHUshut up!!!!¨

¨NO!! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDINGª!!!!¨ we heard someone scream and that annoying voice could only belong to the famous slut of the school sakura Haruno. We turned to see what her new drama was

¨Sakura clam down!!!¨ Ino said

We were puzzled what had happened now, and then we saw neji walking towards us with a puzzled look on his face

¨Whats going on with the drama queen now huh?¨ asked kiba

¨Were is naruto? ¨ asked neji

¨He is not here today why? ¨ temari

¨Well then I guess he knows…¨

¨Neji I am not getting this! ¨ kiba

¨It seems like sasuke will not be coming to school anymore, they say he has gone back to Europe…………¨

¨WHAT!!¨ exclaimed kiba, while gaara had a puzzled look on his face, that moment they had known something had gone wrong, and the reason for narutos absence was not something good at all………………

_After school……………………._

Kiba´s P.O.V

I was about to run out of the school as soon as I had heard sasuke was gone, but I just couldn't

Why had naruto been absent, had sasuke broken up with him? I felt rage built inside, the thought of the bastard hurting my best friend. As soon as school was out, I headed straight to narutos house that was when gaara got hold of me

¨Kiba wait! Are you going to naruto´s house I will come with you¨

I felt a pang of jealousy, as I saw gaara´s concern, I could not look at him that way, he was a boy, and even if he was a boy he was my best friends ex. This could not happen to me, I left the matter aside and concerned myself with naruto once again as we walked over to naruto´s house.

At Narutos house………………

Narutos P.O.V

I laid in bed, my eyes red, I could not cry any longer, it was impossible I felt completely dry and somehow still I knew that if even brought his name to my head the tears would flow free again, I had not eaten or done anything the whole day, I didn't felt like it, I chuckled I felt like a girl. Soon I would have to take myself out of this numb state or I would worry kiba and the others, I had already given myself a day a day to be weak. I would have to be strong the rest of the time. But I could no will myself to take myself out of this fantasy world. But then I heard a knock, I willed myself to stand up and headed towards the door, I did not think though before opening it how awful did I look. My clothes (pj´s) were wrinkled, my hair messier than usual, the tears marked in my face and my eyes almost as red as blood from so much crying.

When I opened the door, I saw kiba and Gaara, as they looked at me their faces showed pain.

¨Naruto!!¨ exclaimed kiba, while gaara just stared at me

¨Hi…..¨

¨Why did he leave? ¨ asked gaara

¨I I,……¨ the sentence wouldn't leave my mouth I could not speak coherently.

¨Oh naruto……….¨ whispered kiba as he and gaara entered and led me to the living room.

¨ Naruto ………..you look like shit man…..¨

I chuckled at kiba´s weak intentions for making me smile

¨Naruto why, why did he leave!?¨

¨His dad and mom found out………¨

Silence fell into the room

¨You mean that he was going out with you…¨ whispered kiba

I nodded….

¨oh naruto!¨

Kiba hugged me, and I still felt a bit numb from doing nothing but cry and still I found the will to let the tears break.

¨they found out, and he still told me he wanted to go out with me…but …he still left…he said we still need to do things the right way…….¨

I said inbetween the sobbing that had once again overcome me.

I felt weak, since I had not eating since lunch yesterday, kiba hugged me tighter I guessed he had nothing to say or to answer.

¨I will bring some tea for you so that you can calm down ok¨ said kiba as he stood up

¨Ill go with you¨ I said as I stood up, but swayed back into the couch were gaara catched me before completely falling

¨Naruto! Have you eaten anything? ¨ I turned my head to the side and gaara got me to seat on the couch again

¨I make something for you¨

And with that gaara sat on the couch with me

¨Naruto, did he broke up with you¨

I smiled sadly

¨He asked me to wait, to wait for him to come back to me¨

Tears flowed again

A look went through gaara´s face

¨You will right? Wait for him?¨ I nodded

¨that's just like you¨ he smiled,

¨Don't worry, naruto if he does not come back ill make sure to beat him to the pulp and make him apologize¨

I smiled again

¨Tears and smiles shouldn't mix unless it's a happy moment¨

I leaned on gaara and started crying once again

KIBAS P.O.V.

I made a sandwich and some tea for naruto he looked horrible, I really wanted to hit sasuke, my best friend was suffering because of him. But as I turned around and headed over to the living room I saw naruto leaning on gaara, and gaara soothing him. And I felt it, once again I felt that feeling that nabbing and hurting in my heart, they looked so good together. Had gaara already forgotten about naruto. The moment I saw and felt that I crossed a line that I shouldn't have. I fell in love with my best friend´s ex, and I was seriously in love with him, while he might still like my friend. I leaned against the wall, and breathed in and out a few times and calmed myself my pain could wait for later… I turned and entered the living room and naruto looked at me as he sat back down tears still trickling down his face. At that moment I wondered could love hurt so much? How long had he been crying?

¨I made you a sandwich¨

¨Thank you kiba sorry for bothering you like this ¨

Don't say that! This is not bother naruto and you know it!! I want you to smile again its no fun when you are all down. ¨

¨Kiba is right naruto we care for you¨

¨Everything is going to be alright¨ they both said at the same time

And I smiled a true smile, what had I done to deserve such good friends, I don't know but I should not upset them, I coudnt be all down anymore. I have to come back to the real world and he will come back and if he does he will come back to see the lousy naruto he fell in love with..

¨Thank you guys!¨

¨Now now eat¨

They spend the rest of the day with me, I finally stopped crying and smiled once again, now what was bugging me was that kiba had this strange look in his face………………….

* * *

Soooo did you guy´s liked it!!?? pleaseee comment and also tell me if i can do anything to make it up to you!!! but comment ok, i really am down and i dont want to be any more down then i already am *shights* , i knows its turned dramatic but i swear it willlll have a happy ending!! like realy swear. I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORYYYY

LOTS OF LOVE

Chio-Chan:D

p.d. SO for those who were waiting what did you think of the movie!? was if a chorus of screams and squeals? lol......well thank you for reading i love all of you!! really i am sorryyyyy T___T blame it on that one who got me seriously upset i was not in the mood to writte but decided you guy´s had nothing to do with it. gomenasai. until next time bye bye.


	18. New Couple?

Hi hi haii !!!!! How are you my loyal readers? lol im in a better mood :D did you notice? well i there for bring you the new chappie!! (which i enjoyed writing!!) by the way you guys went lame again only three of you review :P booooo lol oh well maybe that was my punishment for not updating but i still hope you liked last chapter!! oh and for those who reviewed its true X__X i am sooo sorry i did mix narutos and kibas P.O.V at the end i am sorry!! (as i told you i was not quite in myself last week -______-) but i am better now!! thank you those who cared for meee!! i love you my reviewersssss *lots of love and kisseess* for you!! i hope you all enjoy this chappieee !! i though it was quite funny........well well enough ranting on with the storryyy

**Rating:** M (Seriously not for little kiddies unless you are searching for yaoi porn with should be legal for a 14 year old desperate yaoi fangilr ;D i wouldnt mind if it were someone younger ;D lets make our yaoi army!!! lol)

**Disclaimer**:I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does D: i know it would be so much better if i did own it!! you wouldnt have to see that bitch sakura (i would of killed her long ago -____-...........O___O god i would become a killer XD, oh yeah and sasuke also owns naruto sincce he is looking at me with a freaky glance but with gratitude at the fact that i would kill the annoying pinkette lol.

* * *

Chapter 18:

New Couple?

Sasuke´s P.O.V

The blonde´s back hit the desk as he was pushed against it, his shirt ripped open, and a smut mouth got close to the blondes nipples, sucking at them and licking them making the blonde moan and get an erection that was very well noticeable. A hand came up to untie the pants as the blonde moaned

¨Sa,,sasukee….sasuke, sasuke¨

¨SASUKE-SAMA! ¨

I blinked more than once, as I lifted my head from the desk, and looked at the secretary who had so annoyingly woken me from my slumber and taking my precious fantasy away

¨What¨ I said coldly she cringed back, noticing she had annoyed me

¨I am sorry sasuke-sama but your meeting is in 10 minutes¨

¨Is that so, good ill be there you can go now¨

¨Yes, sasuke-sama if you'll excuse me¨

The secretary left and I hit my head against the desk, one week had gone by, and oh it had gone by so slowly. I missed my blonde and the fantasies were coming in more frequently. I felt ashamed as an uchiha to be having fantasies. Uchiha´s don't have fantasies, they can get anyone they like, but here I am on the other half of the world while the only person I want to fuck hard and good is on the other side. I stood up and fixed my tie and hair, after I headed over to the meeting. This company was about to fall completely, still I knew I had the perfect way to make it go up again. It had been the past's director's fault and avarice what got the company in such state. Still I was going to be able to bring it up. What worried me the most was my sexual deprivation and the fact that I left a perfectly fuckable blond back at home defenseless , Oh, how I hoped m poor blonde wouldn`t get fucked by Gaara, or by any other guy. Because of course, anyone would turn gay to have my blonde´s ass. I was not letting that happen and if it did happened I swear the guy would be ripped into little pieces, and the blonde would never see the light of the sun again since I would make sure to close him up in a room, tie him to the bed and fuck him every time I pleased to do so, that would be a good life…. But instead I am here about to attend a stupid meeting. I open the door to the meeting place and enter the room of torture……………

Naruto´s P.O.V.

I sat down in my first period, looking to the front and how kakashi immersed himself on his depraved books, I still expected to come into the room and see the swarm of girls waiting for sasuke, surrounding him and me sitting here shooting jealousy looks at them, but that was no more ever since a week ago things went back to normal. Girls paid attention to class, there were no more squeals or screams directed anywhere. That was because sasuke was not here anymore. I laid my head against the desk and closed my eyes. I had been holding up pretty well after that day. Still I missed him so terribly to the point were my body ached from longing every single night. My ears felt deaf because his voice was nowhere to be found, and his voice followed me in my dreams only so that I would wake up and search for him and find only disappointment.

¨Naruto¨

I lifted my face to look at gaara

¨Yes?¨

¨You still look like shit¨ he smirked

¨Shut up you asshole! ¨ I laughed

¨Well I was told by my mother that I should not tell lies¨

¨Well cant you have a little bit of compassion? ¨

¨Let me think about it………..No I don't think so, its more fun to make fun of you¨

¨You are one sadistic bastard did you knew that gaara¨

¨You are not the first one to tell me that to my face naruto¨

¨I guess I don't want to know how many people have told you this¨

¨Well who knows¨

¨Ewww mental image¨

We both laughed, kiba and gaara had been doing everything in their power to make me happy. I was glad, I was happy, the fact there something was missing was still there but, I was happy. I was glad I had such friends. The bell rang and I headed over to my second period, even though kiba was trying to hide something from me, I had noticed that something was up. And I was going to make him spill it. Because he told me, that a friend should always tell another if something worried him. Still he was hiding something from me and it must be something important, I could not let him be unhappy while he was working hard to make me happy. I entered my second period class and spotted kiba. Went and sat besides him.

¨How was first period?¨

¨Booooringgggg¨ he stuck his tongue out

¨Oh you always say the same thing¨

¨That's because it is the truth¨

¨Mmm I am still wondering if kakashi will ever stop reading those books, well at least I know what to give him next Christmas¨

¨Hahaha, you never change do you naruto?¨

¨That would be sacrilege you idiot¨ I smirked and he smiled

¨Kiba can I ask you something? ¨

¨Mmmm?¨

¨What are you hiding from me?¨ kiba jerked up, and looked at me startled

¨What do you mean I am not hiding anything from you naruto¨ he smiled warily

¨I am not stupid kiba, I know you well you can't hide anything from me¨ I smiled

¨Gee naruto you worry too much, I am fine¨

¨Don't make me make you tell me kiba¨ he looked down, I knew something was wrong

¨I don't want to talk about it naruto¨

¨Too bad I am such a pushy friend right?¨

¨Naruto please….¨ I gave him a look

¨Fine we´ll talk about it afterschool ok?¨ kiba smiled at me, I didn't really mean to be pushy I just wanted to make sure he was alright. The rest of the period was hanging out and having fun with him even though for both of us, something was not right. The bell rang and we went to lunch or I was about to better say because gaara was waiting outside the door….

¨Hey naruto, kiba¨ he smiled

¨Hey gaara¨ we both said at the same time.

¨Naruto can I talk to you? ¨ I gave him a puzzled look, and I felt Kiba go still besides me

¨Sure¨ Gaara turned to kiba

¨Ill see you later kiba ok¨ he looked at me and I guessed I would have to follow him, I waved goodbye to kiba, turned around and followed gaara.

Kibas P.O.V.

I saw as naruto left with gaara both of them would be alone, my heart raced fast and the pain grew. What was gaara going to ask naruto? Would he ask him to go out with him again? He couldn't! Naruto was in love with sasuke! If they got back together …….i wouldn't be able to take it, I heard my heart beating, my hands trembling, and my mind running, I ran to the yard of the school climbed a tree and sat down, tears were flowing from my eyes. I wouldn't be able to take it! I couldn't see naruto and gaara together even if it made them happy! Love made you a selfish person because even if it meant my friends happiness I would not accept it I could not. I cried as I kept thinking that gaara would be back with naruto, and that I had not once told him how I felt.

Naruto´s P.O.V

I followed gaara over to the rooftop were he had first confessed to me.

¨This brings back memories huh?¨ I told him sadly

¨It does, and I know they are not good memories for you, sorry for bringing it up¨

¨Don't worry so what´s going on?¨

¨You came here really willingly what's on your mind naruto?¨

¨I was hoping you would tell me what´s been going on with kiba¨

¨Are you not afraid naruto¨

¨About what? ¨

¨Me confessing to you again¨

¨You wont¨ I smirked, he frowned

¨How did you know? ¨

¨ Gaara I may have been very distracted recently, that does not mean I noticed how you have become less awkward recently around me also I see how you look at him¨ I smirked proud of the fact that I had actually noticed what was going on here (part of it was because I had nothing much to do though…) Gaara looked startled, and astonished

¨I never though I was that obvious………..¨

¨You are not, it took me quite a while to notice¨

¨That´s the problem if you noticed the others probably did¨

¨HEY! That's insulting you know!!¨

¨Its not meant to insult, do you think sai didn't noticed by now¨ I thought about that………….ok as long as no one brought it up we were on the safe side

¨You have a point, so do you know what's wrong with him¨

¨I was hoping you knew¨

We both leaned against the wall, me worried about my best friend, and gaara worried about the new person he had fallen in love with. I was glad gaara was in love again the problem here is. Kiba as far as I knew for now was not into guys…………..

¨So how did the love start red head?¨

¨I don't know I just like him¨

¨Did it have to be my best friend?¨

¨I don't choose who to like you know!¨  
¨I know, I know it was just a question ¨

¨You really like him?¨

¨Yes¨

¨Like really really?¨

¨Why are you asking naruto¨

¨Hey! He is my best friend I am not going to help you hook up with him (and probably make him gay) if you don't really really like him!¨

¨You are planning on helping me?¨ I smiled

¨Yup, so first he said he would go to my house afterschool; I need you to hide somewhere so that you can hear what he is going to tell me¨

¨Is this not like betraying him?¨

¨Its for his own happiness so who cares¨ I chuckled

¨Naruto really sometimes you can be really scary¨

¨I blame it on sasuke you know¨

¨Yeah me too….¨

We both laughed and spend the rest of lunch talking. It was good, I mean gaara and I could speak without being awkward again and it felt really nice. If I got gaara and kiba to hook up I guess it would be great. Now the thing was, if kiba had been worried lately is either because he thought gaara was in love with him (and he was) and he refused to go out with a guy, or he also liked gaara I was hoping it was the latter…………………..

Kiba´s P.O.V

I spend the rest of school on that tree; I just hope they wouldn't call my house ught I would get in trouble. As much as I tried not to think about what naruto and gaara had talked or done I had to know when school was out I headed over to narutos house. Either way he would kill me if I were not to go since I promised him we would talk after school. But how could I tell him I liked gaara when they probably hooked up again? Life is crap………..

Naruto´s P.O.V

I got home together with gaara and found a place were he could hide and hear the conversation I would have with kiba at the same time. I just hoped that he hiding in that place wouldn't kill him. That place was my closet…….. (tumtumtum tuuuuum background music)

¨Naruto are you sure the boogeyman is not in there?¨

¨Nop¨

¨Then the dream sucker?¨

¨Nop¨

¨What about the killing ramen¨

¨Ate it last week¨

*Weird look*

¨I am NOT getting in there¨

¨Well do you want to know what's wrong with kiba or not?¨

*nods*

¨Then get you butt in there! ¨

¨You will pay for this later naruto you hear me¨

¨Is that a threat gaara? ¨

¨You bet Blondie¨

*Bell rings*

¨That's kiba get in there¨

¨Fine , fine I heard you already¨

I went downstairs to answer the door, I was quite surprised, now it was kiba´s turn to look like shit. I was happy if it was about gaara coming with me alone at lunch maybe it was the latter after all, maybe kiba WAS in love with gaara and his unhappiness wouldn't be that hard to solve.

¨Kiba…you look like shit¨

¨Is that a complement Blondie? ¨ He smiled

¨If you want to take it as a complement I wont mind¨

We both laughed.

¨Come well talk in my room ¨

¨Sure¨

We both went into my room and sat down on the bed, kiba looked kind of awkward while I gave a sneak look at the closet door I just hoped he was still alive.

¨So kiba spill it¨

¨First you have to tell me something ¨

¨Hey I asked first!¨

¨Well I don't careee¨

¨Fine then what?¨

¨What did gaara tell you during lunch¨ I stuck my tongue out

¨I am not telling you¨

¨Why not!¨

¨It's a secret¨ I smiled coyly

¨Bastard!¨

¨I know, I know you don't have to love me for being one¨

Kiba pouted and crossed his arms not pleased by the fact that I would not tell him what gaara had told me.

¨So kiba that's it stop going around the bush spill it!¨

¨You are not going to like it naruto!¨

¨What makes you think that?¨

¨You are just not!¨

¨Just tell me god dammit!¨

¨No¨

¨Yes¨

¨No¨

¨Yes¨

¨No¨

¨……………………..¨

¨What¨

¨Keep doing that and I will tell temari you refuse to talk to me and tell her to make you spill it, choose either you tell me or she MAKES you tell her¨

Kibas face went blank, temari would use methods or torture if necessary so he would obviously tell me.

¨You are blackmailing me¨

¨No I am just making you tell me what's going on¨

¨Fine you want to know what? I will tell you!.........

*Plop crack*

Kiba turned to the closet

¨What was that? ¨

¨What? ¨

¨The sound¨

¨Oh my skate board probably fell¨ I just hoped it was no on gaara´s head……………………….

¨You have a skate board?¨

¨Yes remember the time I tried to learn but gave it up……HEY don't change subject tell me what the hell is wrong with you"¨

¨FINE, I TURNED GAY FOR GAARA!¨

I blinked, kiba turned super red and was about to cry. I blinked again, and again,

¨So you like gaara¨ He nodded

¨And why are you about to cry¨

¨Because he likes you and not me¨

I chuckled

¨Why are you laughing at me¨

¨Gaara doesn't like me anymore¨ now it was his turn to blink

¨Then why did he call you at lunch he wanted to be alone with you! ¨

¨Kiba gaara wanted to be alone because he was worried about you¨

¨About me! ¨

¨Yes kiba you idiot he likes you too, but as far as he knows you are not into guys! ¨

¨You are LYING¨

¨ AM NOT!¨

¨Really?¨

¨Really¨ Kiba plopped into the bed and shighed

¨God so he does like me¨

¨Do you want to hear it from him?¨ I smiled, Kiba looked warily at me

¨Naruto………………….¨

¨Well hehehehe, he´s in the closet………..¨

¨NARUTO YOU ARE DEATH¨

¨Gaara you idiot, get out of there and HELP me!¨

As kiba tried to strangle me on the floor and I kept on telling him it was for his own good we both wondered the same thing………..

¨Why is gaara not coming out? ¨ frowned kiba in the middle of strangling me

¨I have no idea why don't you cheek maybe he is embarrassed…..¨

Kiba got off me and we both stood up, and went to the closet slowly

¨Gaara? Are you there?¨

I opened the closet and stood still, there was gaara passed out in the closet and the skate board to the side…… after all it had fallen on his head……………. Kiba stood besides me

¨FUCK NARUTO YOU FUCKING KILLED MY SOON TO BE BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD!!¨

* * *

To be continue lets wish naruto survives kiba´s fury………………….

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO did you all like it XD i soooooooooooooooo loved the ending XD lol i was seriously laughing my ass offf XD so go my loyal readers and comment make me happyyyy =) and i will give you a new chappieee that you would like (someting about deidara using a bikini XD lol no im just kidding -___________-) but please do comment and tell me what you all think about this chappie or the story in general, or how crappy this week is going to be because of finals.........oh wait thats what i am complaining about........(for all of you who are having finals i wish you luck:P) well well thats enough thanks again for reading my story and being patient with me and my weird mood changes -____- :P lol well well go and comment remember i lOVE all of you who read my story

lots of love

Chio-Chan:D


	19. Encounter and Doubt

Hehe........hehe............he........hi?..........I KNOW I KNOW IM SORRYYY T_________T as you shall know last week together with the weekend was hell a WHOLE LOT OF WORK STUPID SCHOOL I CURSE YOU FOR KILLING TREES AND MY FREE TIME..........so yeah as you know i really really apologizeeee T___T didnt mean to but guess what i am on vacations now!!!! and i will fiiinishs the story its only like three or 4 more chapsss T_______T i dont want it to enddd but yeah more freetime to write so expect more chapters coming in really soon.....but you still have to comment!! so yeah i apologize and hope you really get to enjoy this chappie. There was someone on the comments who said they couldnt understand who was talking well on the conversations i tried to fix it ok? let me know if its better (pshh if there is no name to the side its always like if naruto starts then the others person and then naru again and the other person and so on) so yeah sorry for the late updateee XD please my loyal readers dont abandon meee me loves you allllll

**Rating: **M (Yes i did kill my innocence by going in for the M onesss.......but dont kid with me you guys love it!!)

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal i dont own it Masashi kishimoto does and so does sasuke, i only own the super awesome ideas in this story!!XD and maybe i stole a bite from itachi but.....opss did i say that out loud? (well my plan to destroy masashi is still going after all the bastard is turning the series way too dramatic i shall take my revengeee MUAHAHAHAHAH *cough* *cough* ok enough with the evil laugh enjoy!!)

* * *

Chapter 19:

Encounter and Doubt

Naruto´s P.O.V.

I ran towards the door to evade a very angry kiba, a pillow crashed against the wall, then some shoes, and after the shoes the skateboard itself, I tried to evade all of them

¨Kiba damn your going to kill me stop!!¨

¨Fuck naruto you killed him!!¨

¨I didn't damn check him out he is just passed out!¨

¨Still he was listening the hell how could you!¨

¨He was death worried what did you wanted me to do!¨

¨I don't know wait until you talked to me!¨

¨The hell its not as if you didn't like him back!¨

¨Damn you!!¨

¨Its not that bad stop trying to kill me and help your soon to be boyfriend¨

Kiba gave me an ugly look, but stopped trying to throw things at me

¨Fine then!¨

I chuckled at Kiba´s supposed to be fury, because of course he was embarrassed by the fact that he just said he had turned gay for gaara right in front of gaara himself too bad gaara didn't get to hear, it must have been hilarious to have him heard, isn't this quite Ironic. I found a way to make this more interesting. Since when had I become such a sadist? In a way I mean, I'm not completely a sadist. Kiba spoke to me

¨What are you waiting for naruto! Come help me, I cant carry him on my own!¨

¨Yes, yes I'm coming, you will be happy when you are with him later, I don't know why you are making such a big deal about it!

We both carried gaara over to my bed, why do I feel like that sounds incredibly naughty? We will just leave it as an internal joke.

¨Kiba you should go get some water so that we can give him some when he wakes up¨

Kiba nodded and headed to the kitchen. Time to put my plan on action, beware here comes cupid! I went to the bathroom and got some alcohol and cotton. When I came back into the room I got some of the alcohol into the cotton and started waving it around gaaras nose, he squirmed and complained a little and then shot up, and as soon as he did so he cringed and grabbed his head

¨Damn it hurts!¨ gaara

¨Don't move so suddenly¨ naruto

¨Naruto? What happened?¨ Gaara

¨You got hit with my skate¨ naruto

¨Pshh and you reassured me your closet was safe¨ gaara

¨My bad¨ naruto

¨Ouch, what happened with kiba? ¨ he touched his head

And I put on my most saddest pitiless face

Gaara´s gaze went downwards

¨ So its like that huh? He doesn't like me¨

I didn't talk I just kept my sad face, and in that moment kiba came through the door and gaaras gaze seemed confused

¨Gaara!!!¨ kiba layed the glass down on the desk and ran to the bed jumping on gaara

¨God I thought naruto had killed you!!¨

I frowned , I was not about to kill anyoneeeee

¨Ki-kiba?¨ whispered gaara

¨Oh sorry!¨ kiba blushed as he got off gaara

¨Kiba………….¨

¨Whats wrong?¨ Said kiba

¨Well what are you doing here?¨ gaara

¨Well I happened to be talking to naruto but someone was hiding in the closet and was hit with a skate board¨ kiba smirked

¨But what are you still doing here?¨

¨Well waiting for you to wake up?¨

I smirked and backed into the door

¨But I though you didn't like me?¨

¨I like you!!! Were did you got that idea from?¨

Both of them turned to me………

¨Heheheh you two talk get togherther meet each other ill just go take a walk….¨

I got out of the room and ran out side and outside I could still hear the

¨NARUTO!!¨

Scream directed at me, I chuckled and headed over to the park, they were going to be happy, this was good, one less problem to worry about………………………………………..

_Three weeks later………………………………………………………….._

Narutos P.O.V.

I woke up, startled, I had another dream about sasuke, the hell this was unsettling, I couldn't I needed him with me, I…………..how long was he going to take!

I decided I would take matters into my own hands I would go to the uchiha mansion. There was no reason for me to get in trouble and iruka had been called abroad, leaving me behind all alone…….this only made matters worse. I sighted, everything was soo good right now, why couldn't I be happy? I mean kiba and gaara were an item now and they were sooo happy!!, deidara seemed to be having a very good relationship with who ever his stalker was. That story was quite hilarious. I mean who gets stalked in the middle of an alley and suddenly starts dating his stalker. And worst of all his stalker turned out to be no other but ITACHI UCHIHA!!!. Did the uchiha brothers had a blonde fetish. I laughed at my own joke. I stood up to dress and prepared for school. While I waited fro kiba and gaara, I got my sheets on to the washing machine.

This was becoming more common by the time, I had become very god at washing stuff, I blushed at the thought. Stupid sasuke it was his entire fault, he left me with nothing but his own self engraved on me, on my body, mind and soul. What was I supposed to do now, just try to forget him while he was gone? Completely impossible!!! He was brave enough to face his own father! So that he would let us go out, then I could also face his father and tell him that I loved his son and wouldn't give up on him. I just wondered if I had enough courage. I left the washing machine running as I heard the car park in front of my house. It had gotten cold to walk so gaara was giving us both me and kiba a ride to school. I got out of the house and closed the door.

As I headed over to the car I got on the backseat, now my place since of course kiba would have to go on the front with gaara. This felt quite lonesome, its not as if they were trying to ignore me, I know that very well its just that well they are lovers I understand that when you have a lover your friends well go to the backseat, and your lover is all you can see. It's a harsh reality but its well the reality. I remember how I neglected kiba when I was having my mental troubles about liking sasuke and all that. So I don't blame them, its not intentionally I just wonder how everything must be much better if sasuke was here.

First and second period went by; this had become a routine, guess that whatever they say on those cheese movies is right. If the one you love is not with you then life is meaningless? Well I completely felt like a girl now. Its not like I couldn't have fun anymore, I could feel everything, but still there was an empty space. How could life be completely fulfilling when things were like that? Lunch came by and that was something I always looked forward too, not only because I loved food, but because everyone in that table was hilarious.

¨Naruto!! Over here!¨ screamed temari

¨yes, yes I am coming!¨

When I got to the table I noticed everyone was already there

¨What took you so long? ¨ deidara

¨I was turning in a homework¨

¨BUUUUUUUUUUU since when is naruto a hard worker¨ sai

¨I've always had been a hard worker!!!¨

¨Yeah sure! ¨ chuckled temari

¨That's offending!!¨ naruto

¨Guys!!!! Deidara has another hickie!!!¨ screamed sai

¨Sai SHUT THE HELL UP!!¨screamed deidara as he threw some bread at sai

¨wOW careful!! That bread can kill remember!!¨ said sai as he ducked the bread

¨jajajajajajaja, so do we have any new gay couples lately¨ laughed temari

¨Temari, sai shut up plaseee¨ groaned neji and shino

Hinata to the side blushed shyly and the others just ignored the case

¨Well taking about new gay couples……..¨naruto…….everyone looked at me

But I got silenced by gaara´s and kiba´s killing glare

¨Did you knew tom Cruise and Leonardo Dicaprio turned gay?¨ ok that was lame

Everyone sweat dropped

¨I knew Leonardo couldn't have screwed the redhead on titanic!!¨ said temari

Everyone sweat dropped………….again

¨Cant believe you barely got hold of it¨ sai

¨Sai why the hell do you always know this stuff¨ naruto

¨Gossip duhhh¨ we all laughed.

Sasukes P.O.V.

Lunch time huh? I don't want lunch!! I want to fuck a fucking blonde!! And I want to fuck him now! A month!! A month! I am going insane

¨Sasuke-sama, are you eating in or out today?¨

¨I am going out today, have a businesses to closer remember?¨

She nodded and head to probably call for my car, there was a knock on the door

¨Come in¨

¨Hello?¨

¨Who are you?¨

¨Tatsuya from sales?¨

¨Oh¨

¨C´mon sasuke I've been coming here for two weeks straight how can you not remember me! ¨

The brunette came to sit on MY desk

¨Since when did you dropped the sama and why the hell are you sitting on my desk?¨ I gritted though my teeth.

¨Oh sasuke, you just broke my heart again!¨

¨I am NOT interested in you go away, I have businesses to do¨

¨Oh sasuke why are you so coldhearted!¨

¨Hn¨

¨I love it when you do that¨ weirdo…………

¨Shut up can you I have work¨

I stood up and grabbed my jacked I would be late, but when I turned around tatsuya was really close to me, I have to admit this guy had guts

¨Don't you know about personal space?¨

¨C´mon sasuke am I not worth at least a onenight?¨

¨Not interested now move¨

I headed over to the door as I whispered

¨There is someone waiting for me to come back………….¨

My hands became fists, I would have to hurry up I could finish this, I wanted to back. This had been the first time ever that I had wanted to go back somewhere were there was really someone waiting for me. I headed over to my ¨Lunch¨ if it could be called lunch………

Narutos P.O.V

School was out, and I headed over to the Uchiha mansion, time to settle things right……….as I got closer, I kept taking out as much courage as I could. And finally I reached the uchiha manner and knocked, a maid opened the door and would let me in

¨I am telling you I need to speak to uchiha fugaku!¨ naruto

¨I am sorry Mr. But Sir Fugaku is not available¨ maid

¨Please let me in!!¨

¨I said no Mr. Please leave¨

¨But!¨

At that moment a car came through the gate, and itachi uchiha came out of it

¨Itachi!!¨

¨Naruto?¨

¨Itachi, thank god you are here! She wont let me in!¨ I pointed to the maid which seemed to cringe back as itachi gave her a look

¨What are you doing here? ¨ itachi

¨What does it look like I want to ask your dad to give me my fucking boyfriend back!!!, In a more well mannered way of course¨ I kind of chuckled embarrassed.

To my surprise itachi chuckled too

¨Well sasuke said you were stubborn, I guess he was not lying¨ itachi

Itachi let me in and led me to his fathers studio

¨Sot itachi, how is the blonde doing in bed?¨

¨Oh he is very good at…………….hey how did you?¨

¨The ¨blonde¨ resulted to be my friend¨ I smirked itachis face went blank

¨Don't worry I wont tell anyone, just be nice to my friend ok? ¨

He smirked

¨I will be as nice as sasuke is with you¨

¨Damn that's trouble for dei!¨

I laughed and itachi smirked, we got to a big mahogany door

¨So there it is the demons hideout¨

¨Thank you itachi¨ I whispered

So time to face the ¨leader?¨………………………………………..

I knocked and heard a ¨Come in¨

So I just opened the door and entered the room

¨Mr. Fugaku¨ The man seemed startled at my voice, he turned to face me right away

¨you!¨ he said as he saw me, and he said it with a voice I hope I never get to hear again

¨Good after noon Mr.¨

¨What are you doing here!!¨

¨I want to talk to you¨

¨About what? Cant you understand you are just a I don't know a passing thing! Do you really think my son loves you? ¨

¨He loves me!! Sasuke does, I love him too, why is it so hard to understand?¨

¨ Of course he doesn't do you think I didn't knew about my son playing around with a lot of people? You were not the first one boy! You are just something to play with; even if he comes back he will forget you sooner or later¨

I knew I was not sasukes first boy, I knew he was a player but this is different it is!

¨No! Sir you are wrong I assure you, I love your son and he love´s me, this is not a whim or a game, he is going as far as to leave to prove it to you cant you understand he wants you to understand!¨

¨And you kid aren't you interested in my sons money, I am not stupid I will not allow this!¨

¨I could care less if sasuke was poor or rich, I fell in love with him before knowing who he was!¨

¨Don't you want to say before my son started playing with you?¨

¨He is not playing with me! He is serious cant you understand, Mr., leave your pride behind you are making your own son unhappy please!¨

¨I refuse to accept this, this cant be happening you are just a game, just a game!¨

¨Love is blind Mr. Fugaku, have you ever heard that before?¨

¨I don't care about your cheesy phrases boy leave¨

¨Don't you love your wife?¨

¨How dare you ask such a question!¨

¨You do right?, you would do what you needed to, to make her happy right?¨

¨How dare you even bring her into this discussion!¨

¨It's the same! As you love her I love your son, and he loves me, I could care less about the pride you uchiha´s have, ive accepted him as he is, prideful and a real bastard but really deep he is a great person that is your son and I love him, cant you be alright with it¨

¨This is not real, don't you get it boy!¨

¨Then why are you so upset about it? huh?¨

¨One thing is to play with your toy another one is to get attached to it¨

¨See! You believe so yourself, sasuke has feelings for me and we make each other happy, I want to see him! I want to talk to him! Please!¨

¨You are wrong, boy he is probably in bed with someone else right now, we uchihas get what we want, and he will soon get bored of you¨

¨I CAN prove you wrong!!¨

¨How so? ¨

¨He will come back for me, he misses me like I miss him! And even when he comes back we won't be spread apart¨

¨Arent you a fairy tale guy? ¨

¨Just promise me something¨

¨I have nothing to promise¨

¨But aren't you completely sure that your son is playing with me, why would you fear to make a promise about it?¨

¨ Fine then what do you want me to promise boy ?¨

¨If he comes back to me, and he doesn't get bored of me, you cant spread us apart, promise you wont interfere, you will leave us be, and wont take sasuke´s right as a heir!¨

¨No¨

¨Do you doubt yourself Mr. Fugaku?¨

¨Of course not, I will enjoy the look of disappointment in your face when you discover you were nothing but my sons plaything, fine then Uzumaki I promise you I wont interfere or take anything away from my son if he really wishes to be with you, but remember boy first he must come back.¨

¨Thank you Mr. Fugaku¨ I bowed

¨You can take your leave now boy¨

I turned around and got out of the room. As soon as I was out, I took in some air……….this had been more difficult than I though it would be. I headed home, by the time I got there, I could feel something trickling down my face……..tears? no it couldn't be I had promised I wouldn't cry anymore but I could still hear the words ¨What makes you think he isn't fucking anyone else right now?¨ play thing huh? No sasuke wouldn't…………..he wouldn't……………

Sasukes P.O.V

I was finally out of work and I headed out of the office and out of this stupid place, as I got to the parking lot I noticed someone standing by my car, I sighted

¨Tatsuya¨

¨You remembered my name sasuke!!¨

¨What do you want?¨

¨Lets go for a drink sasuke ¨

¨No¨

¨Awww c´mon sasuke you seemed pretty tensed up lately¨

Well he was right, maybe just a few drinks………….

¨Just one drink you hear me and stop stalking me, I am not interested in you¨

¨Sasuke you should give me a chance you know, I can be pretty good for both your mind and bed¨

¨Not interested¨

I don't want a brunette I want a blonde……………MY blonde………….

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke got into the side and the brunette tatsuya on the co-pilots side but before that he whispered something, something only he could hear

¨Not interested huh sasuke……………well see about that…………¨

And the car disappeared into the dark night…………………………………………

* * *

OMG can i believe i jsut did that?! god i am going dramatic tooo O__O do something!! lol well did you guys liked it? hated it? LOVED IT? well tell me all about it (pweasee dont hate it *puppy dog face*) get your lazy hands to write me a comment and i will love you for the rest of your life =D lol kidding please comment tell me if you like it! any ideas of how this is going to end? *smirks* well i know muahahahahhaha i am soo mean lol kidding, i love you guys thank you for waiting!! and being patient if it werent for you i would have dropped out long agooo Xd but you are still here lots of love and kisses

Chio-Chan :D

remember i love you all and expect another chapter DURING the week you heard right i am going to update really really soon....... yess am i not awesome *readers look at me* sheeeshh i know sorry i couldnt update this one sooner........but pretty please review? lol loveee meee.


	20. Cheat or Not?

Hellooooooooooooooooooo!!!!XD How is everyone doingggg :P!! i am really glad all of you liked last chappieee you have no idea of how happy that makes meee =D so you were waiting for this? i hope you were? were you? DARN how can i be this hyper at 2 in the morning? well what ever.....so i really hope you do enjoy this chapter!! and have a great day today!! dont sleep until is the 5 at 6 in the morning ive done that....you get a big headache but darn is it fun! lol well eitherrr way LOVE the comments (for those who commented LOVE you guysss!!!XD) now enough blabbling on with the story see how sasuke cheats on naruto!............or does he? i wont tell you bleeeeehh *hides in harmor* ok go investigateee have fuuunn.

**Rating:** M (yes you know you all like that rating ;D *the only reason you are all here*) please tell me you also like the storyyyyy lol XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or sasuke, or gaara, or HOT itachi....darn it........Masashi Kishimoto does........but the plan is still going he will soon die......BUT you didnt hear anything of that from meeeee!! k k k sasuke also owns naruto and his sexy butsieeee *looks at sasuke* ¨are you happy now?¨ and sasuke nods......

* * *

Chapter 20:

Cheat or not?

Naruto´s P.O.V.

I decided crying wouldn't do me any good so I calmed myself and willed myself to stop thinking that sasuke would actually cheat on me……because he wouldn't ….right? I mean he loves me and I love him and I wouldn't be able to be with anyone but him so it's the same for him. Or so I hope…… aghtt this is going to make me insane! I took some of my clothes and went into the shower it was late and I needed to rest school had been pretty harsh lately I've been overwhelmed with work and I mean it. But I guess that's something good since I've been distracted thanks to it.

After the shower I headed over to bed, I opened one of the drawers and took out a piece of paper , I read it over and over for some time, sasuke´s letter it helped me when I was having doubts or though I couldn't take it anymore. I read it over and over again never did I noticed when I had closed my eyes and fell asleep…………………

Sasukes P.O.V.

Tatsuya and I had gone to a bar and I have to noticed I did drink a little bet too much it was already 12 at midnight and I had to work tomorrow

¨Tatsuya we should be leaving now¨

¨Already, oh well you weren't even talking that much, sasuke do you have speech trouble you never talk much¨

¨Not to you¨

¨Aww your so cold¨

¨I've lost count of how many times you´ve said that tatsuya look for another phrase already¨

¨Sasuke don't tell me the only reason you have ever had a lover is for the looks, because if it were for the attitude then the guy would be a very silent one………..maybe a dead one?¨

¨Don't be stupid, I talk to people I care for¨ naruto…….i want to talk to him…I also want to fuck him………screw it I want to be with him.

¨Bartender another one here!¨

¨You trying to get me drunk or what tatsuya¨

¨Aww were here already, and that comment hurts me sasuke you trying to say you don't care for me? ¨

¨Your such a smart guy tatsuya¨ and that is meant with sarcasm

¨You really think so sasuke!!! That's the first complement you have ever given me!!!¨

Talking about slow people……..who does he remind me of…maybe a blonde slow poke? I smiled at the memory of my naruto

¨Wow sasuke you smiled!¨

¨No I didn't¨

¨Yes you did!¨

¨No I didn't¨

¨Yes you did and you looked sooooo hot!¨

¨You are such a pain in the ass¨

¨Oh but sasuke I though I was the uke?¨

¨YOU……stupid…..lets get the heck out of here before I beat you to death¨ I stood up to get the hell out of there before I actually killed the guy but wobbled back, damn alcohol, there again how many glasses did I drank? Shoot I lost count…

¨Sasuke are you alright you seem well kind of drunk?¨

¨Shut up¨ I gave a step and everything went in circles

¨Sasuke I'm not letting you go like that I'm taking you home¨

¨I can go home on my own¨

¨I let you crash together with the Lamborghini? No thank you, give me the keys¨

¨Tatsuya get out of my way¨ he managed to get the keys out of my hands and in the end gave me the ride home.

¨Wow sasuke this is such a cool apartment, it must be expensive¨

¨I'm home already, go to your house now¨

¨But sasuke is way too late and all the trains probably stopped by now, remember you gave me the ride? ¨

¨What a bother¨

I turned around to tell him he could stay in the couch when I was suddenly the one pushed against the couch

¨Hey sasuke I'm here already don't you want to have some fun?¨ he kissed me lightly

I pushed him off

¨I said no already¨ my vision going blurry

¨Why not sasuke? I desire you so much¨ he whispered against my ear, and kissed me lightly once again

¨I can make you feel good, real good¨

Suddenly the brunette was not a brunette anymore but a blonde blue eyed boy…..naruto

¨C´mon sasuke let me love you¨ naruto I love you too

In less than a minute the blonde was against the wall and I was nipping at his lips

¨Hnnn¨

The nipping became kissing and I could fell the heat …naruto….naruto

My tongue was in his mouth dancing and exploring.

¨Yes sasuke your such a good kisser, I just knew it¨

Knew it? Naruto? I stopped kissing the guy, and shook my head

¨Sasuke?¨

I looked at him and waited for my sight to go right again this Is not naruto! I backed off

¨Sasuke no! please I want you¨ I walked around the room as anger kicked in, the picture of my blonde appeared in my head….fuck! what the hell was I about to do! The hell how could I even…

¨FUCK!¨ I hit the wall

¨Sasuke?¨

I turned to tastsuya and looked straight at him

¨There are some clothes in the bathroom drawer, you can take care of your problem there too if you want to you can stay in the couch if you don't like that then just get the fuck out¨

As I finished I went in to my room slammed the door and threw myself in the bed naruto, naruto Naruto! what the hell was I about to do! I couldn't wait a another four weeks, I don't need to take four weeks, one more week that's all I needed one more week and I would be back. Back to naruto, back to him, I closed my eyes, just one more week I could make it, I was going to make it. Naruto…………………

Naruto´s P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning, and noticed the piece of paper besides me and got it in the drawer back again. The hell I turned to the clock………FUCK 10 in the morning! I jumped off the bed and started changing, tripping on my own feet and falling on my face

¨Shit! That hurt¨ I stoop up finished putting on my livays and went out of the room to the kitchen were I would find……….Gaara and Kiba?

¨Oh hey naruto finally awake?¨

¨Why didn't you guys wake me up for school!!¨

¨Mmm naruto in case you haven't noticed its Sunday no school¨ kiba

¨Naruto were have you been lately last week you woke up on Sunday and though you ad a quiz¨ gaara

I plopped on to the chair

¨Darn it, I did it again!¨

¨Naruto you need a calendar seriously, mark it as the days go by¨

¨Shut up kiba………..either way WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!¨

¨I made a copy once I slept over and you fell asleep, better said I stole your key, made you get in trouble with iruka and then well he gave you another key, happy ending we both have a key¨

¨To my house, DARN it kiba I really did got in trouble for loosing that house key!¨

¨Spare him a little naruto no need to be so harsh¨ gaara

¨Spare him, I didn't let you guys in isn't his like breaking into my house!¨

They both looked at each other and then at me

¨Nahhh¨they both said at the same time

I sighted, They were a fitting couple after all

¨Well what ever¨ I said

I went upstairs and grabbed some money, then came back down

¨Make yourselves at home you guys I am going up to the store¨ not that they have trouble getting themselves at home they broke in already….

¨Do you want us to go with you?¨

¨Nahh its alright, stay and have fun…but not too much ok?¨ we all laughed and I left the house for the store.

Sasuke´s P.O.V

I woke up and sat startled on the bed with a big headache, I turned to the clock Fuck it was already past 11!! I tried to turn to the side but instead found tatsuya staring at me

¨What the fuck are you doing in my room?¨

¨Woke up, like three hours ago, its funny seeing you in your sleep¨

¨Why didn't you wake me, its late for work…….wait watching me sleep?¨

¨Sasuke dear it's Sunday no work today and yes you talk in your sleep¨

¨ What are you still doing here¨ I stood up and headed to the bathroom

¨Is this ¨Naruto¨ the reason you wouldn't fuck me yesterday?¨

¨How do you…..?¨

¨You wouldn't stop whispering his name in your sleep, is he cute, hot?, just tell me its worth it cause I really wanted you to fuck me¨

¨I didn't fuck you because I didn't wanted to stop sticking around and get the hell out or my apartment¨

¨Seeshh I got it already you wont do it with me but that doesn't mean we cant be friends, your always so lonely¨

¨I don't need a friend¨

¨Damn go to the emo corner already will ya?¨

¨What?¨

¨Stop being so dramatic¨

I plopped back on to the bed again, trying to ignore the blabbering brunette

¨Shut up will you, my head hurts¨

¨Oh is that my fault?¨

¨Yes it is¨

¨Awww sorry¨

¨Just shut up, and if you ever invite me for a drink again, ill make sure to count the glasses you keep asking for¨

¨Sasuke it was completely unintentional just trying to make you a happier person¨

¨Make me happy then, leave¨

¨Seesh okay, okay I'm leaving, oh by the way left some aspirin on the table, bye bye see ya tomorrow, oh and by the way if you like blondes that much I could always dye my hair¨

I groaned

¨Just leave already tatsuya!"

And tatsuya left, I talk on my sleep uhu? Never knew I did, blame it on the blonde………I sighted just one more week, I would be free to go back to my blonde, see him talk to him and dear lord fuck him.

Narutos P.O.V

I took my time on the store, I found this really emo guy…….he looked like sasuke…….hot……my sasuke……damn stupid sasuke messed up my mind again. I entered my house and left the groceries on the kitchen then went to the living room…..and I found two t-shirts on the floor and the rest of the clothes on the way upstairs ……..OH NO THEY DIDN'T!!!!

I went upstairs and neared my room were I could hear really weird sounds coming out of it….sounds I knew very well …….i dared myself to open the door……….

And I saw a very good prospect to be shot for the new GAY PORN MOVIE

¨SHIT KIBA ARE YOU FUCKING, FUCKING IN MY ROOM?!!!¨

Kiba got the sheets on his and gaaras body and blushed but gaara gave me a very creepy look

¨Were in the middle of something¨ he stood up and whispered in my hear

¨Do you have any idea of how long it took me to convince him?!, now go somewhere else while we finish this!¨

He pushed me out of the door and slammed it in my face………..

Was I just like chased away from my room? MY ROOM? Is my best friend fucking his bf in my room? ……….

¨AHHH GAARA¨

DARN THE SOUNDSSS SCARYYYY, I went downstairs and started screaming

¨WHAT FUCKING PART OF DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN DIDN'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND!¨

¨GAARAAAA¨

THAT DID IT that was too much I headed over to the door but before closing it

¨YOU TWO BETTER WASH MY SHEETS AFTER YOU FINISH YOU IDIOTS!!!¨

With that I slammed the door shut and headed over to the park this must have been the most embarrassing thing ever... ill never get over

this……………………………………..

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO did you guys liked it!!?? hated it, it? *looks menacingly* you didnt hate it right? RIGHT? lol kidding you guys, well pleaseee comment i live out of themm........i really do.......it can be scary if you dont comment i dieeee XD lol thatll be fun now,,,,,,wait ididnt mean that!! pleaseee revieww and i will love you even more my dear loyal readerss!! please tell me all you think about my story!! i hope you all liked it and i thank you all for your reviewsss really doo! now i really wish you all a merry christmass and hope you get what you want as a present!! ;P lots of luck and have looootsss of fun!! remember to give me a hug and love XD lol! (yes you guys i am insanee) Lotsss of LOVE AND KISSES

Chio-Chan =D

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU ALLL *MUAHHH*


	21. Almost There

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how are my readersss XD im backk and i bring you a new chapter guys there is only ONE more chapter left!!!(mybe two) are you feeling nostalgic? i want to cry my first story ever is finally ending XDT__T im a river of emotions and you have all been here for me all along you have no idea of how greatful i am to you !!! I love you allXD So yeah how was christmas? well either way you have waited long enough pleasee enjoy this new chapter!!! love it and love me for writting itXD

**Rating:** M (and yes you all love me for that rating *pshh lemony stuff coming soonXD* )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or any hot juicy character in it, but i do own the amazing ideas in this story *ideas you all lovee XD* and yes the plan about masashi is still going but i still can seem to find a way to go to Japan who pays the plane here? lol and yes sasuke narutos ass does belong to you -_______-

* * *

Chapter 21:

Almost there

_Threee days later……………………………._

Narutos P.O.V.

I woke up in the couch for the third time after that fateful day three days ago, after I came back to the house I don't know for how many hours I stared at my poor bed, and I also don't know how many times I had washed those sheets until I gave up I couldn't sleep there anymore today I would go to the store and buy new sheets, ill send those as a gift to gaara that way he would remember his first time every time he looked at them, same reason as for I was giving them up, and I was also sending the receipt of the new ones hell he was paying for the new ones he ruined the old ones. Either way Ill try to forget the frightful experience as I go upstairs and change, and then downstairs for some breakfast before kiba and gaara arrived so that we could go to school, I don't know how they could even look me in the face as if nothing had even happened damn I was traumatized for life now!!

………………………..

Sasuke´s P.O.V

Work, work, work, work I am definitely going insane now

¨Hayyy sasukeee I brought you some breakfast¨

¨Tatsuya what the hell are you doing here?¨

¨I came to give you breakfast¨

¨Have you not given up yet?¨

¨I did Im just wondering if ill get to find a picture of that blondie of yours around here after all if he has you he must be smoking hot¨

I growled

¨YOU are getting NOWHERE near my blonde you hear me tatsuya!¨

¨Sheshh you really do like him don't you? Here eat¨

¨When are you going to stop bothering me? And is this poisoned?¨

¨No is NOT poisoned sasuke and please admit once and for all that you do like the company in all this chaos¨

Well he had a point it was better than being alone, wait since when did I like company? , oh yes since I met the blonde he showed me how to hang out with people. He showed me that there is not need to be isolated damn blonde.

¨Your thinking of your blonde right?¨

¨how did you….¨

¨You make a weird face when thinking about him, or better said you don't seem like a puppet when thinking about him¨

I grabbed my food and started eating; he really did change me a lot huh?

¨What ever don't you have work to do tatsuya? ¨

¨Seeshh I'm leaving already ill see ya ¨

¨So bothersome¨

¨I heard that! ¨

I slighted and banged my head against the desk, two more deals to seal and this company would be the best in the uchiha corps, my dad would have to shut his mouth and leave me and naruto alone,its Wednesday by Saturday I would be back with my blonde finally back……. I took out the papers and arranged the meeting, this would soon be over……………..

Narutos P.O.V.

School is sooo boring, someone please come and shoot me, its one of those days when you feel like school period is going to last 5 hours and during those five hours they are going to make you watch teletubies and open your eyes up with scatch so that you wont try to close them. It was that bad and I was about to take out the gun myself and shoot it. When one of the office´s T.A. entered the class and gave a note to ebisu sensei. He read it and made a look

¨Naruto Uzumaki, your leaving take your stuff and go to the attendance office¨

My head shot up, and kiba looked at me with a look that meant what the fuck?, we had been spread apart to different seats since the teacher said we were a friking stick in his ass that wouldn't stop moving and that way he couldn't give the class. I found that incredibly perverted and had nightmares for the next two days. Either way I stood up and signaled kiba I would call him as soon as I got home. Before he became worried ms. Mom and called the swat to find me. I knew he would, seriously who could ask for better friends but everything had a price like that friend doing it with his bf on my bed, ill never get over it. I need a shrink now.

Well either way I headed over to the attendance office and opened the door and to my surprise I was not face to face with Iruka but instead I was face to face with Itachi Uchiha

¨Itachi?¨

¨Hello naruto¨ he smirked at me, not a smile but a smirk, cause uchihas don't smile they smirk

¨H-hi, mmm itachi what are you doing here? ¨

¨Oh I wanted to take you out and tell you some good news, and this sweet lady right here helped me call you over here¨ I turned and looked at the poor secretary who was drooling while looking at itachi only if she knew……………

¨Good news?, Is sasuke back!!¨ I brightened at the idea I could start jumping and go in the middle of the street saying how happy I was

¨No¨ I sighted, well yay to disappointment

¨Then what?¨

¨Ill tell you when we get at the restaurant I'm hungry¨

With that he turned around and I followed him, good news what could it be I mean he came and took me out of the school….I got onto Itachis Ferrari, hey why do rich guys always have nice cars? Well leaving that aside I wondered on how much trouble the secretary would get for letting a student loose to someone that was not a familiar poor girl itachis ways had gotten to her.

¨So what are the good news?¨

¨My little brother is doing fine apparently¨

¨And by fine you mean?¨

¨Do you even now what he was send over to do?¨

¨Yeah sure I do since he also said goodbye to me before taking the fucking plane and dropping out of school¨

¨So that means no?¨

¨Yes it does itachi¨

We parked in front of what was probably a fancy restaurant, and here I was wearing casual clothes, well what the hell not that I care what they think.

¨ You are going to like the food here¨

¨I'm supposed to say thanks right? ¨ he chuckled

¨If you want to¨

We went into the restaurant and got served while the waitress smiled naughtily at itachi, this uchiha boys were going to drive all the girls in their range crazy, this brought me back to the actual thought would sasuke actually cheat on me?

¨So naruto you want to hear the good news?¨

¨Yes please?¨

¨Naruto, sasuke may be coming back this weekend he may be here by Saturday¨ I looked straight ahead I couldn't believe it!

¨Really!!! Like seriously¨ itachi nodded at me and I couldn't help it

I stood up and hugged itachi I was soo happy

¨For reals!! Like for reals !!¨I squealed as I went back to my seat, sasuke was coming back I mean COMING BACK!!!

¨Seems like someone got happy¨ I smiled at itachi I was soo happy

¨Of course I mean he's coming back!!¨

¨Yes he is naruto so watch your phone he may call you maybe¨

¨You think!!¨

¨Probably¨

Yesss!! Sasuke was finally coming back

¨Still even if he comes back im not sure he´s getting back to school¨

¨What do you mean itachi?¨

¨Well you guys have only 2 weeks left of school right?¨

¨Really!!?¨

¨You didn't notice?¨

¨Well itachi your brother made a friking chaos out of my life so I didn't even noticed how fast it went by¨ itachi chukled

¨He did, well he is an uchiha after all¨

¨You and your family odd customs scare me did you knew that itachi?¨

¨Yeah probably, that doesn't seem to drive people away¨

¨With those looks? Its never happening¨

I smirked and so did he, we both enjoyed the food and kept talking as I did noticed how fast this school year had gone by. I mean I still think I met the jerk a week ago but still it was about to end. my life did become a chaos all thanks to sasuke…………………………………….

Sasukes P.O.V.

I arrived at the office, deal sealed, finally there was only one more deal to be done after that I could be back, I looked over at the phone shall I call him? I mean I'm almost there and dad doesn't have to know…………..

¨Sasuke your back!¨

¨Tatsuya you again¨

¨Yess me again¨

¨Leave¨

¨Awwww why so soon?¨

¨Cause I said so¨

¨You were planning to call your sweetie right?¨

¨What are you talking about?¨

¨That longing look on the phone you wanted to call him right why don't you?¨

¨No¨

¨Yess you wanted tooo¨

¨Well…………¨

¨See!! C´mon call him!!¨

Tatsuya picked the phone and gave it to me, basatard got it in speaker and waited for me to dial the number my fingers neared the keyboard as I dialed narutos phone number.

……………………………………………..

Narutos P.O.V

Food with itachi was good, he left me at my house and I was about to go it while I heard the phone ringing, I remembered itachis words but got distracted by the fact that the door was open oh no Kiba and Gaara………….I HAD TO SAVE MY BED!!!!

Sasukes P.O.V

The phone rang a few times while I tried to drive tatsuya away still he wouldn't budge what I was not expecting was to hear gaaras voice on the other end…………

¨Hello?¨ gaara

¨Gaara?¨

¨Who is this¨ a door clacked on the other side and I hear my blondes voice

¨Gaara? The hell gaara what are you doing here! I using that spare key again, you should stop breaking into my house!!¨ naruto

¨C´mon naruto are you still mad at me for the other time?¨

¨Me? Mad hell yes you are buying me new sheets for my bed!¨

I couldn't seem to process this, gaara on narutos house?, a bed and new sheets and a spare key? Tatsuya looked at me quite worried I cant imagine what my expression was

¨Naruto get over it, its not as if sasuke and you didn't do it!¨

¨Well sasuke is MY boyfried and he and I can fuck in my bed as much as we want to, but you YOU of all people in my bed!¨

WHY THE HELL WAS GAARA ON NARUTOS BED! AND WHAT THIS TALK ABOUT FUCKING?

¨Naruto get over it ok?¨

¨I cant I need a shrink!¨

¨Oh your so dramatic it was just a little go ok?¨

A LITTLE GO…………….I NEEDED TO GO BACK AND TEAR GAARA INTO SHREDS

¨mmmm gaara why are you holding the phone on your ear?¨

¨Oh there was someone on the phone¨¨

¨Why are you answering my phone?¨

¨I was here already why not¨

¨Arght your impossible go and wait in the living room¨

He was still STAYING in my blondes house!!!

¨Hello?¨ naruto

¨Hello? Is there someone there?¨naruto

I couldn't speak what was this about gaara, bed,sheets, little go?....................

¨Hello is there someone there seriously?¨

¨Opsie sasuke I think your bf is cheating on you..¨tatsuya

¨Shut up!¨sasuke

¨H-e—heell-o?..........Sas-saske? ¨the blondes voice shivered through the pone

¨Naruto im here, Gaara love!, do you want to go into narutos room? ¨kiba

I could hear over from the back

¨DAMMIT YOU GUYS WANT TO FUCK EACHOTHER GO DO IT AT GAARAS!!¨ Naruto

¨Seems like someone is in a baadd mood¨ kiba

I could hear how the phone was hold on to

¨Sasuke is that you! Is that really you talk to me!¨

So am I getting it right narutos best friend is dating gaara? He is not with naruto? damn my head hurts, his sweet voice is like venenom my naruto

¨Sasuke!! Please say something¨

¨Well was he cheating or not im confused now, but he does have a cute voice¨ tatsuya

¨Sasuke!¨

¨Naruto………….¨

¨sasuke…, sasuke I miss you so much please come back to me¨ whispered naruto on the phone and I felt like I could leave everything right now and then just to go and hug him

¨Soon naruto soon………..¨ and with that I hung the phone, I couldn't hear him anymore if I did I would definitely get on a plane this instant to get there tell him I missed him like ive never missed anyone before and then fuck him until he fainted, I couldn't stand the fact of gaara near him, more than I was the bastard even if he was going out with kiba, they were closer I wanted to be closer, closer than anyone that did it I would close the last deal tomorrow and right after it was closed I would leave to America this had to end and it was ending soon.

Narutos P.O.V

I stared at the phone once again tears trickling down my face…………..seesh I was such a crybaby. But I heard him I heard his voice, I heard his beautiful voice he was coming back soon, soon we would be together again. I could feel the tears and this time they were of happiness

¨Naruto are you alright?¨Kiba

¨Yes im fine, more than ever¨

¨Are you sure¨ gaara

I nodded

Both of them looked at each other

¨On the phone………..naruto was that….¨kiba

¨Yes¨

¨Wow is he coming back?¨gaara

¨He said soon¨naruto

I smiled and so did kiba and gaara

¨But wait naruto, are you sure he is not going to kill me?¨

¨Why gaara¨ both kiba and I asked

¨Well we were screaming about beds and fucking in front of the phone if he heard………….¨

We all looked at eachother………….FUCK!

¨Do you think he heard¨ kiba

¨Oh he did¨

¨well im not in trouble am i?¨ kiba

¨You are not but hell probably try to tear me into little pieces¨ said gaara with a weird look on his face

While I trembled

¨Naruto?¨ kiba

¨I think I'm hyperventilating, if he heard the word bed, fucking and gaara in the same sentence I won't be able to walk the next weeks of school DAMN IT!!¨

We looked at each other and laughed nervously maybe it was not such a good thing for him to come back, we were doomed……………………

* * *

did you all lliked it XD did you love it, hated it? want to kill me or hug me (please dont kill me or tell me you hated it T__T) *puppy dog face* lolz well you all imagine how this is all going to end XD any ideas well i dont either -_____- i had writers block while writting this but dont worry i think it came out good right? Pleaseee REVIEWW and ill love youa all for an eternity and will make oneshots for you all (have anypariting in mind? review ;P) so yeah i love all of you my loyal reviewrs!! really doo!!

love and kisses

Chio-Chan =D

until next time MUAHHH


	22. Game Over :D

HIIIIIIII GUYS..............SNIFF,,,,,SNIFFF T___________T wahhhhhhhhh i need consolation T__T its over its all over,,,, this is the last chapter for Chaos at Konoha High as you shall all know by now, i had lots of fun writting this but ill leave the drama for the end so stay to read it okay? Guys i am sorry for the wait but since this is the last chappie i decided to make it long and yummy XD, and epecially long 14 pages on Microsoft there is your ending!!!!!XD i know you have all been patiently waiting all of you my lovely reviews whom i love so dearly and hold close to my heart you are my inspiration!! but too much babbling pleaseee check it out go and read the Ending of this story!!! By the WAYYY KARIII-CHAN i am sorry for not answering your text but im out of money meaning i had no credit and i couldnt find my cels charger -_____- there for i am apologizing to you through the internet i hope you had a great time (and that you werent in bed sorry u got sick) AND TO EVERYONE OUT THERE HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Raiting:** M( and yes during this chapter i really do believe i killed my innocence i.....i..i cant find it anywhere!!!!T___________T its gone its all gone and its your guys fault!! (but as long as you give nice reviews i can let it go ;P)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or sasuke or itachi or any of its hot characters T__T Masashi Kishimoto does (that bastard!!) you didint hear me say that either, the plan to destroy him is going to be completed soon (liar*innermind*) SHUT UP!! well but i do own the amazing ideas in this story that i hope you all loved!!!!!!!.....................oh and yes sasuke does OWN narutos ass *smirks*

* * *

Chapter 22:

Game Over

Naruto´s P.O.V

Thursday went by with no problems, except for well school is boring and temari´s bullying on everyone (especially deidara) poor him I mean do they do it everyday? The hickies never leave. Sasuke never tried doing that, but well yeah on Thursday everyone went karaoke and it was soo much fun and I also discovered gaara is good for screamo and that kiba sucks at singing. Surprisingly temari did an exact replica of Kate Perry by singing Ur so Gay she said she would dedicate that song to kiba (the thing she did not know was probably the fact that kiba WAS gay). That was quite hilarious I had been in a better mood since Wednesday since sasukes call, itachi said he may be here by Saturday! And today is Friday only one more day I would just have to stand one more day.

¨Naruto….naruto…NARUTO!!¨ I looked up

¨Yes kakashi sensei?¨

¨What do you mean yes kakashi sensei pay attention!¨

¨Sure¨

He just turned I just wondered why he was giving a class today I mean he usually sits and reads his books did he finally got bored of them……..Nahh that's too much to ask for…..yeah that probably wont happen ever, I turned to the front and tried to pay attention to the board. We had been given the tests one week earlier I don't know what the point of coming to school is anymore. Who the hell said we had to come so many days to school. Who ever he is I curse him this is torture.

¨Hey naruto¨ I turned to gaara

¨Hn?¨

¨Kiba and I are going to the movies today want to come? ¨ I imagined me to the side and kiba and gaara sucking each others fluids out……….. EWWWWWWWWW

¨No thank you ill just stay home today¨

¨You sure?¨ Mental image once again………EWWWWWWWWWWW

¨Yeah I'm sure don't worry about me¨

¨Ok then, hey about the other day if sasuke heard through the phone…could you please talk to him and tell him I haven't tried to well you know get you in any way?¨

So sasuke was feared after all, I chuckled

¨If he does not try to lock me up in a cell and play sado to make me pay for ¨Cheating on him¨ sure¨ we both shivered

Sasuke could be the devil reincarnated well the prince since itachi was probably ¨The Devil¨

I turned back to face kakashi and he was looking at me with an annoyed look, I gave and apologetic look and he snapped

¨You know what everyone, I don't care what old hag tsunade does anymore, do what you want I'm going back to my books¨

Everyone in the classroom sweatdroped, so tsunade was forcing him it was too much to ask for him to be giving class willingly.

So yeah lunch came by after another boring class of just ¨reviewing¨ what we had done over the year and went over to lunch

¨Narutoooo¨

¨Hi temari sup guys¨ I said as I sat down on the table

¨Ill tell you what's up, kiba´s got someone (kibas face goes red), you get someone( I kind of blush), and deidara gets someone, Why the hell haven't I gotten a partner!!??¨ sai

¨Wait sai, naruto and kiba are not dating¨ shino

¨Guys will always be blind to love matters will they¨ temari

¨Shut up temari¨ kiba

¨What embarrassed? do you do it doggie stile ¨doggie¨? ¨kiba blushed uncontrollably while gaara had a look far away from reality the only thing that came to mind was him imagining EWWW

¨What are you talking about temari?¨ Shino

¨Duhh hes with the only redhead around¨

Everyone in the table was quiet for a moment, while kiba was hitting his head against the table whispering ¨It just had to be temari¨ hinata was blushing madly to the side, neji just stayed quiet and tried not to think about it, while shino was just speechless but after recovering he said slowly

¨So if kiba is with gaara then naruto is with………..sasuke?¨

Hinata fainted right there while I blushed a little and temari and sai went like

¨Duuuuuuuuuuhhh who else? ¨ at the same time

¨Can somebody explain why more than half the guys in the table became gay? ¨ neji

¨Its not that bad¨ temari

¨How is it not bad?¨ neji

¨Well we can make fun of them now¨ shino, kiba and I looked evilly at shino

¨We never took you as the bully type shino¨ both kiba and I said

¨That demonstrates you can't take anything for granted ¨neji

¨Well said¨ temari

¨Sooooooooo naruto were is sasuke?¨ sai

¨I don't know¨

¨But aren't you going out with him?¨

¨Yes but well he had to do something ¨

¨Don't you guys think is weird¨ kiba

¨What?¨ everyone said in unison

¨Well your friends dating guys¨

¨If you let me videotape you during your actions I don't mind it¨

¨TEMARI!!¨ Everyone screamed

¨What she can make money with it¨ sai

Everyone gave sai a look and he shut up

¨I don't mind¨ shino

¨Well there is only one person that shall never know about this especially about narutos relationship maybe more than one person¨

¨Who temari? ¨ neji

¨Sakura and the fan girl crew¨ I shivered, she would kill me, no mercy and all those fangirls……………soo scary………….

¨Naruto…naruto? Naruto!!!¨ kiba

¨I think he is hyperventilating¨ sai

¨Look what you did temari!!¨ kiba

¨Give him some air¨ shino

Sakura, fangirls me dead…………………..I want to cry

¨Naruto sasuke is right there!!¨ kiba

¨WHERE!!?¨

¨Sorry he is not here just needed to take you out of your freaky state¨

Everyone laughed

¨That is not funny¨

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes well they didn't take it that badly even though I knew most of them knew from before…now I just had to survive the rest of the day………………………..

Sasukes P.O.V

I had just closed up the final deal and the next fly was not until 5 p.m. I just wanted to leave the hell, were are the private jets when you need them?

Someone knocked on the door

¨What?¨

¨Hey…¨

¨What happened tatsuya?¨

¨Mmm nothing just came to congratulate you I mean, no one ever though prosperity would ever come to the company.. and well you made it possible¨

¨Oh¨

¨Sasuke believe it or not there are people who will miss you¨

¨Like who?¨

¨Me¨

¨Tatsuya, I though…¨

¨No! Don't worry its alright I wont take it personal, I just hope he does deserve you¨

¨Well I hope you get to find someone too¨

¨Sasuke, you can stay here with me if you don't want me to suffer¨

¨Yeah sure keep dreaming tatsuya¨

¨Is this naruto that good?¨

¨He IS more than that good, he is the only one¨

¨God sasuke this is the first time I've ever heard you talk like that!! WHO ARE YOUUU¨

I chuckled

¨Who knows I don't know who I am anymore¨

¨and let me guess it's the blondes fault? ¨

¨Probably¨

¨I wouldn't want to imagine how you were before you met him then!¨

¨I guess¨

¨So then this is goodbye? ¨ I could see sadness in tatsuyas face, since when did I care about other people? Wait I don't want to answer that

¨You don't have to be that sad, you can visit? ¨ Fuck I'm digging my own grave, darn it this is what happens when you care about others tatsuyas face lighted up immediately

¨Really!!? Does that mean I get to meet the blonde? ¨

¨Watch it tatsuya, you better not be plotting in your head¨

He made and innocent face

¨Of course not! ¨

¨Yeah sure I have to go, now¨

¨Aww well, be ready you never know when I may appear¨ he winked an eye at me

¨Take care ok? ¨

¨Sure ill see you around sasuke¨

I headed to the door and just when I was about to leave he called

¨Wait! ¨ I turned to face him and he hugged me

¨I'm really going to miss you sasuke, you've become a special friend¨

¨Who'd guess maybe ill also get to miss you too¨

We both looked at each other and then I left, who knows maybe the idiot was really going to show up at my doorstep that would be hilarious. I headed over to my apartment to get my things. Only a few hours until I got to be with naruto again this had to be the best day ever, I am finally going to be with him again finally………….

Narutos P.O.V.

I opened the door to my house and my mouth hung open…………Iruka was back………… I don't know if this is good or bad anymore, I can't be alone with sasuke anymore…. Maybe he would leave again…..what am I saying shouldn't I be happy?

¨Naruto is that you? ¨ who am I kidding this was no good would I have to tell him I was gay now? Seeshh maybe it could wait a bit longer……….no it couldn't…..

¨Hi Iruka welcome back!!¨ I smiled up at my ¨father¨ figure

¨Naruto look at you!!¨ He came up to me and hugged me tightly

¨I am so sorry I've been gone for so long¨

¨Its alright you don't have to worry about it iruka¨

¨Well aren't you and understanding child? ¨ I sighted this was going to be hard

¨ Iruka we have to talk¨ why does this sounded like a dramatic break up? Ok forget that naruto concentrate

¨What is it naruto? ¨

¨Well I,I, I …¨

¨Speak up naruto you're worrying me! ¨

¨I fell in love………¨

¨You did!! Naruto with who, when? ¨

¨WAIT, wait until I finish, this is the hard part¨

¨What's wrong about falling in love naruto? ¨

¨Iruka, I fell in love…………….with a guy…………¨

Irukas eyes bugged out, and he was definitely speechless and I cringed back waiting for the screams but they never came, it was only Iruka standing there looking at me

¨You fell in love with who?.................................¨

¨With a guy¨

¨But this when, I ………? ¨

¨We started dating a little after you went on your trip¨

¨Wait you're dating him!?¨

¨Yes¨

¨Who is he? ¨

¨Sasuke Uchiha¨ irukas eyes once again bugged out

¨You mean the rich guy whose family moved here?!¨

¨yes¨

¨Naruto are you crazy how could you ask him out, he may be playing with you I mean¨

¨Iruka!! He asked ME out first¨

¨He asked you out? ¨

¨Yes, and I said yes¨

¨I this is just too sudden naruto this is not how it's supposed to go¨

¨I know what you are going to say but I really do like him, and I really cant just not like him, even if you or anyone else tells me its not right I LIKE him I LOVE him and I, I just cant change that………..¨

¨Naruto………..¨ iruka got hold of me and kneeled down so that we would be face to face

¨I cant tell you not to date him since I guess that even if I tell you no you will still do it, but I am warning you that if you choose this path its going to be a difficult one and it will have many obstacles including society, you can date him naruto but I just hope he will make you happy and that you two are fitted for each other enough to get through the obstacles¨

¨So that means you will let me date him? ¨

¨Seeshh why didn't I just told you good luck I hope this is the best for you, yes naruto I will let you date him¨

I smiled a bright smile up at iruka and hugged him tightly thank you!! Thank you sooo much Iruka!!¨

¨Yes yes naruto now let go I need to make dinner¨

¨Oh ok¨

¨How is school¨

¨Boring¨

I went to the living room and looked through a window it was cloudy outside I wondered if it was going to rain today

¨Whats for dinner Iruka ?¨

¨Hamburgers¨

¨Yummy¨

¨Is kiba coming over? ¨

¨I don't think so he is on …… a date¨

¨MY kiba is on a date god you guys have grown so much since I left with who ?¨ I guessed telling him I was gay was good enough for a day

¨Ask him¨

¨Maybe is with that pretty blonde girl he always seems to be arguing to¨

¨Who knows maybe¨ poor iruka he is so far away from the truth….

Iruka and I talked about how everything happened and me and sasukes relationship, how he had to go and all, we also talked about iruka´s trip and all that. After that I logged on to the internet and chatted with my friends just entertained myself on Google and then went downstairs to watch a movie I was about to fall asleep I looked at the clock and it was 25 minutes before midnight. Outside I could hear a small dripping noise it had started to rain. Then the phone rang and I shot up from the couch.

¨Hello? ¨

¨Naruto ¨

¨Itachi? ¨

¨His plane lands on the airport at 12¨ then itachi hung up, I stood there

And before I could even think about it I ran out the door and started running to the airport which was probably a bad idea since it was raining outside and I had nothing but my livays and a short sleeved shirt on…………………

Sasukes P.O.V

The plane was boring and time went by slowly the only thing I could think about was each hour I get closer to him, getting out of Europe was a hassle though lots of cameramen waiting for the teenage that brought the company up again I just hope there wont be any reporters back at home……..what I´m I talking about of course there wont its going to be 12 over there. So I guess the airport is going to be pretty empty. Should I have called naruto…maybe he was already asleep.

¨Passengers please put your seatbelts on the plane will be landing soon¨

Said the voice in the speaker……..I'm finally home………….

Narutos P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could I could feel the cold rain touching my skin and wetting my clothes but that did not matter, he was here finally here…the streets went by and I could feel my breath shorten, it didn't matter I was almost there…………….

Sasukes P.O.V.

I went out of the plane and headed inside the airport it was raining outside, the rain was cold, as I entered the airport I noticed there was almost no one there some of the guys that were in my plane hugged their girlfriends who were waiting for them but that was probably it. I walked through the airport a sudden feeling of loneliness overcoming me. It had been way too long since I last saw him………..

Narutos P.O.V

I finally entered the airport I would have to hurry up before he picked up his car and left the airport, I ran through the airport entrance and then inside to reach the lobby I could hear the clack, clack from my shoes hitting the floor and the water dripping out of my clothes, I finally reached the center and saw him walking away, it felt as if he was slipping, slipping away from me, I wouldn't allow that anymore. Not again. I opened my mouth and screamed

¨SASUKE!!!¨

Sasukes P.O.V.

As I was turning away I could hear his voice calling my name this couldn't be……….I turned and there in the middle of the airport lobby was naruto drenched in water, looking straight at me

¨Naruto……..¨ water was trickling all over his body

¨Sasuke!!¨

Naruto ran and I was just too chocked nothing mattered in that moment, just him running towards me, I opened my arms and felt his body crash against mine and closed them tightly in a strange way I felt like he was about to disappear into thin air. I kept clutching on to him as we both whispered each others name

¨Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke¨

¨I'm back naruto, naruto just don't let go¨

¨Never¨

¨I missed you so much naruto, I thought I was going to die¨

¨You were not the only one¨

¨Your dripping wet! You are going to get sick! ¨

¨As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter¨

¨Don't be silly I would feel guilty then¨

¨Have you noticed naruto? ¨

¨What sasuke? ¨

¨The first time we meet each other it was raining now that I come back to you its raining¨

Narutos P.O.V

My mind went back to that faithful day to the day that probably would change the rest of my life and yes it sounds dramatic but its nothing but the truth, because if I hadn't met sasuke I would had never become gay, I would have never fallen in love, and most of all my life wouldn't be the life I had anymore. Yes it had become a living chaos but right now going back to that rainy day, I wouldn't have changed anything about it. Because it brought me immense happiness and love.

¨Yes it was a rainy day, the day you changed everything about my life, you made it a living chaos¨ Sasuke chuckled

¨Did I, now shouldn't I be saying the same thing about you¨

¨Would you go back and change it sasuke? ¨

I could feel sasukes hold on to me tighten this time grabbing me from the front touching my waist and pulling me to him

¨Never, I would never change it naruto¨

¨Same goes here¨

I looked up at sasuke, my love, the person I loved the most he was here again I could feel his skin, I could hear his sweet voice he was not disappearing anymore. He looked down at me and smiled, his face came close to mine, closer and closer I had been waiting so long for this, for the moment he would come back to me, his lips finally touched mine and I kissed back, completely forgetting we were probably in the middle of the airport

¨You have no idea of how much I desire you now naruto¨

¨Sasuke, me too I, I just need you so much¨ sasukes fingers ran down my arms

¨Naruto! You're so cold!! You are seriously going to get a cold! ¨ I smiled suggestively and whispered on sasukes ear

¨Then warm me up¨ and then hugged him again

¨Shall we go then? ¨ I smiled up at sasuke it seemed like there was no need to be told this a second time

¨Lets go¨ he grabbed my hand and led me to were his car would be, some people stared as we walked by with entwined hands but who cared? Right now I don't think I would care even if the anti-gay club appeared even worse I wouldn't care even if sakura appeared.

As we were going outside to the parking lot sasuke took off his jacket and put it on me

¨You are seriously really cold naruto, you're trembling, only a dobe like you would run in this rain without a jacket¨

I chuckled but noticed that I WAS trembling strongly and how could I not when I was completely drenched with cold rain.

¨Well isn't this the dobe you fell in love with you teme!¨ I said clutching on to him even tighter

¨Yes it is, who would have guessed¨ I pushed him playfully.

¨Jerk! ¨ he kissed me in the cheek

¨You know I'm playing now get in the car¨

¨yeah sure¨ I got in the car and enjoyed the warmth even though I very much preferred cuddling up to sasuke. Sasuke go on and started driving

¨Were are we going Iruka is back home, and we can't really go to your house¨

¨We are going to itachi´s apartment he's home today or at least out¨

¨You have a key of your brother's apartment? Why does he have an apartment in the first place? ¨

¨Why do you think?¨ I thought about it for a moment, you cant just bring chicks or guys back home all the time can you? I blushed

¨I hope he is NOT using that apartment anymore unless it's for dei¨ sasuke chuckled

¨You are very protective of your friends aren't you? ¨

¨Of course no one likes to be played around with you dummy and I wont let any of my friends get hurt¨

¨That doesn't surprise me, now that we are talking about being played with, what was that call about you and gaara and your BED¨ I though for a moment sasukes stare would swallow me alive

¨Hehhehe sasuke don't be like that it's not what you are thinking! The thing is you know gaara and kiba got hooked up¨ sasuke though about it for a moment

¨And why does that relate to your bed¨

¨The idiots use my house as a play house, they did it in my bed, so I was arguing with him about how traumatized he´d let me and that he would have to buy new sheets for me cause I couldn't stand sleeping on the ones he used with kiba¨

¨So if I get this clear, he didn't get anywhere near you¨

¨He didn't¨ he pondered over it for a minute

¨Ok then¨ but now it was my turn to ask, because I just had to know, anyone wonder why we like to know what hurts the most?

¨I would never cheat on you sasuke, never and I trust you still did you ever find someone back in Europe………..not like together but maybe did you ever……..¨ Argh I´m not making any sense why cant I just say ¨did you cheated on me sasuke¨ but nooo I just don't have the guts.

¨Naruto are you asking me if I cheated on you? ¨ He got it why was it so hard to say?

I nodded

¨Do you really think I would cheat on you? ¨ I remember sasukes dad words

¨Well you doubted me too didn't you? ¨ sasuke stayed quiet for a while…….

Sasukes P.O.V

I though about narutos question was I evading him? He was right I did doubt him but I mean gaara was there and he dated gaara before, and I almost did cheat on him. I felt as guilty as I could feel; I would never forgive myself for even thinking of betraying him. His beautiful blue eyes had tears in them and looked doubtful and hurt. I wonder no I know it was really hard for him to just stay here and wait just wait for me I finally stopped in front of an apartment building and turned to naruto

¨There was someone interested in me, but naruto I swear to you I did not cheat on you, so don't cry¨ I caressed his cheek and kissed him slowly and I remember tatsuya I had kissed him and it felt so different, a kiss with naruto was satisfying, it was just plain good, we finally looked at each other and he smiled at me but the tears kept coming

¨You don't believe me? ¨ I frowned

¨I do! Its just I am an average kid there is nothing special about me but you, you have the looks you have money status class, why, why would you look at me why choose me¨

I looked at naruto was he really this insecure well , he certainly didn't knew he was drop dead gorgeous yes most of what he said is true but, its just him, I fell him love with him as if it was the way it was supposed to be since the beginning

¨Naruto, there is not rational explanation love is not rational it has never been rational, I fell in love with you only you and I can't change it I promise you loyalty and happiness can you believe in my words and you are beautiful plain beautiful¨ I was sincere there was no other way of expressing it.

Narutos P.O.V.

I looked into sasukes eyes and saw nothing but truthfulness in them, he was sincere he was serious so I smiled up at him

¨I believe you sasuke (then I chukled ) it sounds as if you were proposing¨

¨You don't seem to mind it do you naruto? In fact I think you are enjoying it¨

¨How could I not, of course I do after all its you telling me you love me¨ I shivered once again this time because the cold clothes were starting to get my skin seriously frozen.

¨Lets go inside and take those clothes off before you catch a cold¨

¨You sure you don't want to take them off for another reason¨

¨Well you wouldn't mind it would you naruto¨

We went upstairs and entered the neat apartment all the way holding hands, sasuke showed me the way to the bathroom and pushed me against the door

¨So you want to take off the clothes yourself or do you want me to help you¨ whispered sasuke in my hear making me shiver tremendously

¨Well your clothes are also wet so shall we help each other out?¨

¨I like that idea¨ said sasuke as he lifted my shirt upwards and made me feel Goosebumps all around my body s I felt his body heat, I also guided my hands over to his shirt and started pulling up, he cringed back a little bet after feeling my cold hands touch his warm body. He grabbed my hands and led them to his mouth blowing warm air at them

¨Well then lets warm you up naruto¨ he finally released his grip from my hands and led his own towards my pants and undoing the button and then the livays dropped to the floor, and so I did the same with sasuke, as he reached inside the tub and opened the hot water we took our time touching each others bodies and saying sweet things to each other. This was different calmer we had all the time in the world no one would spread us apart anymore. I kept touching sasukes body and then we finally finished undressing and he led me into the tub which was surprisingly really big.

As I stepped into the tub I could feel the warm water throughout my cold body and sasuke followed suit. Sasuke sat down first and then me in the front I leaned against him both enjoying ourselves in the warm water sasuke caressing every part of my skin he could find

¨Nnn this feels so good sasuke¨

¨Enjoying yourself naruto¨

¨I feel so complete with you here with me¨

¨You took the words out of my mouth¨

We both turned to each other and washed our bodies; I could feel sasukes hands on my body, grabbing caressing with such care

¨Hnn sasuke….¨

¨You have such soft skin naruto¨ whispered sasuke in my ear, as he grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze

¨Hnnnnnn, perv¨

¨You like it don't pretend¨ he said and as his hand touched my cock and started bumping it up and down.

¨Ahhhh sas!!...¨ I moaned enjoying sasukes attention on my body, the warm water filled with the feeling of my heated body and it was just too much I was feeling him once again how could some time with him together like this make it seem as if he hadn't been gone ever.

I grabbed on to his neck and pulled him to my face

¨I love you¨ and then I led one of my hands to his cock and gave him the same treatment he was giving me as I closed up the space between our mouths and kissed him passionately, I could feels sasuke asking for entrance and allowed him, I could feel how our tongues intertwined together and how the hot water the moans that could be heard mixed together with the bumping, I finally parted from sasukes tongue only to let him know I was coming

¨Sasuke!! Im coming¨ I could hear sasuke grunt

¨Naruto wait¨ sasuke pressed my member so that I wouldn't come

¨nooo sasuke pleaseeee¨ since when had I become so whiny? Maybe it had something to do with being sex deprived for over a month

¨No naruto we are coming together once I'm inside of you, ill remind you the feeling of me being inside of you, since this part of you has been waiting faithfully for my return¨ I shivered as I remember the past times we had been together and how good it had felt.

Sasuke started fingering me and I just couldn't take it

¨Ahhh please sasuke¨ I neared sasukes neck and sucked on it putting my own mark on him because he belonged to me.

¨C´mon¨ he said to me as he stood and guided me to the bed

¨Were going to wet the bed sasuke¨ I said, as I stood awkward water dripping from my body and embarrassed at the fact that my erection was still proud and standing sasuke turned around he was in the same state as I was I could see the water dripping down his beautiful skin his dark hair falling down his face and over all his beautiful black eyes staring hungrily at me……………

Sasukes P.O.V.

I looked naruto up and down My naruto, his beautiful tanned skin with water dripping down, and over all his beautiful sky blue eyes, l couldn't hold it in he was there in front of me desiring me more than ever and my feeling for him were nothing but the same, the though of any other guy but me being able to see him like this to hear him moan out with his beautiful voice, squirming and his face, NO ONE but me could see him like that. He was mine and mine alone, is this what naruto feels towards me too? It probably is just the thought that I kissed someone other than naruto…It make me sick at myself, I took narutos hand and pulled him towards me grabbing him by the waist

¨Well just have to wash the sheets later, right now I can't think of nothing else but fucking you in that bed¨ naruto blushed probably due to the fact that he felt the same way but was way too embarrassed to admit it. I Kissed him, I kissed him how I've never kissed him before and it seemed like he could feel it since I felt his knees go weak on him and I catch him just on time and pulled him against my own body rubbing our erections together……

¨Hnnn naruto¨

¨Sas-sasukee¨

I pushed him in to the bed and crawled on top of him, he was looking up at me with lust filled eyes, I lowered myself on his nipples and started licking and sucking at them, and then I lowered down on to his length and started sucking him off

¨Aaaaaaahhh sasukeee¨ I could feel him writhe against me and I though I was hearing glorious music as I listened to his moans but then he stopped me

¨Wait……let…me…do it too? ¨ he looked at me with nothing but embarrassment and I though a face like that should be illegal, either way I laid back and motion for him to come, I could see his red face nearing my length and giving It a few playful licks before actually engulfing it just feeling his warmth made me want to come not that I would show it.

¨Hnn naruto…..¨

I led my hand to his butt and started fingering once again, first I inserted one finger and instantly noticed that naruto had been faithful since his ass was friking tight which exited me even more, not that I had actually doubted him. He let go of my length

¨Ahhh sasuke pleaseee just ahh¨

¨What do you want naruto¨

¨Pleasee sasuke¨ I accelerated the fingers pace and I could feel naruto clench around them

Narutos P.O.V

SASUKE damn does he have a sadistic stream? Well of course he does,

¨Please what naruto¨ he whispered on my ear he was going to make me insane!

¨Please sasuke put it in¨ I just wanted release so much I wanted to feel him inside of me, it made me feel so full.

¨Put what in¨ he whispered as his fingers kept on doing his job on my behind and his other hand concentrated on my length……..FUCK I can't take it

¨Put your fucking dick inside of me before I go insane!!!¨

Sasukes P.O.V

Were is the fucking camera when I need it?! My naruto just screamed for me to fuck him and I didn't record it!

¨Do you want it naruto¨

¨God yes!¨

¨Fine then……….ride me¨ I cant believe I just said that, but still naruto shivered and looked at me with a determined look

¨Ok then sasuke¨ did he just agree, I am about to go to the 7th heaven, naruto looked at me and pushed me against the bed, I could see my beautiful blonde position himself against my dick and god the friking sex deprivation was kicking in, then he slowly started to get down

Narutos P.O.V.

I started to lower myself down on to sasuke and I could feel his damn big length entering me, I bit my lip trying not to show the discomfort it had been way too long since it was last used and it was really tight,

¨Ahh naruto¨ sasuke clutched on to the bed sheets I knew he was trying really hard not to just push me down on to him I knew that but still I needed to go slowly.

¨God sasuke your so big¨

¨Ill take that as a complement¨ he grunted

¨Ahhhh¨ I moaned as I felt most of his length inside me now but he just couldn't take it, I guess its sex deprivation kicking in. sasuke grabbed my hips and pulled me down thrusting terribly hard into me, I could feel a great mix of pleasure and pain running through me, my head jerked back at the intrusion

¨AHHH SASUKE¨

¨Fuck I'm so sorry are you alright¨ said sasuke trying not to move

¨Im-im fine…¨ I tried to accommodate myself as I felt sasukes length move

¨haaaa¨

¨Fuck naruto your so thight¨

Sasuke P.O.V

I saw as naruto started pulling himself up and down, pleasuring himself and myself at the same time this was so fucking good.

¨Ahhh sasuke…¨

¨naruto…¨

His movements were too slow for me, so I grabbed his hips and started moving him myself

¨Ahhhhhhh fuck yeah¨

¨Since when do you like dirty words naruto¨

¨I blame it on Ahhh you¨ I smiled up at him, as I sat down and kept on moving him up and down through my length I cant describe the pleasure I am feeling

¨Naruto I missed you, so much ahh¨

¨Sas-AH- sasuke I also missed you, I though I wouldn't be able to take it¨

I accelerated the thrusts

¨Ahh yes faster, harder¨

¨Aren't you a little naughty thing?¨

¨Say it sasuke¨ whispered naruto in my ear as he started to touch his own length in peace with my thrusts

¨I love you naruto¨ I whispered on to his ear

¨I love you sasuke ahhh!¨ this was it I couldn't take it anymore, his tears of pleasure running down his face, and his beautiful expressions, his moans

¨Fuck naruto your MINE you hear me¨ I said as I clawed my hands on to his hips

¨Yes always!!¨

¨Ahhh sasuke I'm coming!!¨

¨Naruto!!¨ at that moment we both came and I hugged naruto, I could feel him, he was here, how could I live without him now?

I managed to take my length out of naruto and he lay on top of me

¨I really do love you naruto¨ I whispered

¨Me too sasuke, hn I'm sleepy¨

¨We have to change the sheets¨

¨Hnnn¨ I chukled well guess I just tired him out, I stood up

¨Hnn sasuke don't stay¨ he said trying to pull me back

¨C´mon naruto go wash yourself Ill change the sheets¨ I smiled down at him and he smiled back

¨Ok¨ he stood up and headed over to the bathroom, showing that beautiful ass of his on the way

Narutos P.O.V.

I washed my body very unwillingly, but still I could feel everywhere sasuke touched I could still feel so warm so alive so good, I stayed there enjoying the warm water as if it was sasukes touch, I caress the now purple finger marks on my hips I wondered how long they would last, they stung a little but I don't mind it's a reminder about sasuke and I then the door opened

¨Hey blondie need company?¨

¨Sure why not¨

We both washed each others bodies and put on some boxers we found in the cabinet

¨I insist naruto you don't necessarily have to wear clothes to bed¨

¨Perv!¨ I stuck out my tongue at him and turned to put on the boxers as I felt his hands slid through my waist and hug me from behind

¨But I'm the pervert you love right? ¨

¨Who else?¨ I turned to face him and kissed him after that we headed over to the bed as we laid down I cuddled myself close to sasuke as I felt his warmth and his hands around me

¨I told Iruka about us¨ I said and he looked down at me curiously

¨How did he take it? ¨

¨He said it was fine¨

¨Really, I'm glad¨

¨Me too¨ I yawned

¨Now go to sleep naruto its late¨

¨Night sasuke…….ashiteru¨ I whispered as I fell asleep right away

Sasukes P.O.V

He must have been tired; I smile as I hear his last words

¨Night naruto ashiteru¨ and then I went to sleep with the blonde on my arms, now no one could spread us apart, this was game over. ……………………………………….

_In the morning……………………………………………………_

Narutos P.O.V.

Sasuke and I had woken up a bit late but not that much I called Iruka from the apartment phone, I got scolded but he said he would let it go only this time, he didn't dare ask what we did, I think he would get traumatized if he knew he wouldn't let me go out with sasuke anymore. But now, now the concern was something else we were heading over to sasuke´s house to talk to his dad. But I made him promise ill prove him wrong sasuke is back here, he loves me and he did NOT cheated on me, he promised he would leave us alone if he came back for me and successful and that is just what sasuke did, which I'm very proud of course.

¨Naruto stop fidgeting¨

¨I am not fidgeting¨

¨Yeah sure¨

¨I'm not!!¨

¨You are¨

¨I'm not you TEME¨

¨Stop arguing with me DOBE¨

I stuck out my tongue at sasuke but stopped arguing

¨I you are going to stick that out use if for something good¨ I blushed

¨Pervert!!¨ He just chuckled, then his face went serious again

¨We are here¨ and there we were, in front of the Uchiha State I breathed deeply and clamed myself as the guards opened the door and let sasuke in, once we were in front of the door the maid who had previously denied me the entry gasped as sasukes return especially for the fact that he was besides me. But she just stayed quiet and led us to the living room were the Uchiha family was waiting for us, the door opened to reveal Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and, Mikoto Uchia all of them (except for itachi who was obviously fore playing looked straight at us)

¨Sasuke!!! Welcome back dear!!¨exclaimed mikoto as she ran to sasuke completely ignoring me, did it hurt no, it didn't but it is quite sad, then I looked at fugaku who was looking straight at me, and I looked straight back at him, with certainty and confidence then mouthed ¨You promised¨ he turned his head to the side but his pride was in the way so he would obviously do as he said

¨Good afternoon¨ I said

¨Hi mom¨ answered sasuke, ignored once again I could get used to this I smirked, If I was invisible they wouldn't notice the sounds coming out of sasukes room.

Sasuke´s mom finally turned to me and just nodded her head, darn there went my plan

¨Its nice to have you back little brother¨ said itachi whom I turned to and smiled, he smiled back, sasuke looked back and forth and protectively grabbed my hand I just chuckled

¨Father I did as you asked¨

¨I've noticed, and you did a very exceptional job¨ said sasukes dad as he looked at our hands

¨Sasuke I never knew you were so gifted¨ exclaimed mikoto on the side

¨Thank you mother¨

¨So sasuke, do you still want to date………..him? ¨ for a moment there I though he was going to say it…….I smirked

¨His name is naruto and YES I am dating him either you like it or not¨ he squeezed my hand

¨Very well sasuke I just hope you are not making a mistake and you better not let the press know it! ¨

¨Sure¨

¨Fugaku! Are you just going to let your son…..¨

¨We promised him mikoto and we stick to our promises¨ said fugaku quite mad at the fact that he lost, and I was certainly quite happy that I had showed him he was wrong

¨Now if you will excuse me I need to meet narutos dad¨

¨Leaving so soon sasuke?¨

¨I will come back mother…………later¨

Itachi stood up and went past sasuke but I could hear what he whispered to him

¨You can keep the apartment for the rest of the weekend¨ and with that he left I didn't knew if I was supposed to be happy or sad…………..I will need a wheelchair to attend school……………. We left the uchiha manner and sasuke started heading over to my house

¨Were are we going? ¨

¨Don't you know the way to your own house?¨

¨Of course I do…………..wait were you serious about iruka? ¨

¨I need to present myself ¨ I blushed he was so formal………..that gave me hope for a really long relationship

We stopped in front of my house and he turned to me

¨What? ¨ He leaned in to my neck and bit down then started sucking

¨Ahh sas what are you?....¨

¨Marking you, you put one on me didn't you?¨ I blushed looking at sasuke move his collar enough for me to see the dark purple mark I've left behind

¨Now no one can get near you without knowing you are taken, your mine¨ he smiled

¨Same goes for you sasuke¨ I said as I touched the mark I had left on him

¨Lets go naruto iruka must be waiting for you¨

With that we went inside, were iruka was waiting for me

¨Naruto!!¨he came up to me and hugged me

¨Don't you ever, ever run like that out of the house!!¨

¨I'm sorry I didn't mean to.¨

¨Excuse the intrusion¨ said sasuke Iruka looked him up and down

¨Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I've come here to tell you that I am dating naruto¨

¨Well aren't you a proper young man? ¨ said iruka I exhaled he was going to take it the good way

¨Well I'm just warning you don't make naruto cry ok?¨

Sasuke smirked up at iruka because he did not smile at no one but me

¨I would never do such thing¨ liar he always makes me cry when we are in bed…………I blushed deeply at my own revelation………………….the rest of the day went by well iruka did talk to sasuke and they go along which was totally different form the Uchihas (excluding itachi) I was glad we didn't have to hide this anymore……………..it was over, the chaos was starting to become just normal………….

But sasuke whispered in my ear once iruka had gone to the kitchen

¨Get ready naruto you are not getting out of the apartment for the rest of the day¨ I blushed I was going to need the wheelchair after all………………………………..

_Two weeks later………………………………………_

Narutos P.O.V.

Last two weeks of school were fun, everyone in the table was trying to console sai for not having a boyfriend and everyone was talking about sasukes return to the city not to the school though he would be back next year. And after school sasuke would wait for me and we would go out on dates and stuff like that it as like what do they call it the ¨Honeymoon Period?¨ I chuckled I sound like a girl I paid attention to my surroundings everyone was doing the countdown we were out of school in

¨5…….4……3….2……1¨

¨VACATIONSSS¨I could hear cheers and everyone squealing all around papers that had caused us headaches were flying in the air and the teachers were taking out the sake. The school year was over this crazy year was finally over….. I came out of biology and found everyone waiting for me, there was kiba,Gaara, shino, temari who gave me a big hug and kept babbling about us being free and negotiating about me letting her record me and sasuke, then there was neji , and hinata and sai with his new ¨Boyfriend¨ wonder how long that one would last, there was also deidara everyone was there we headed to the door talking and cheering about being ¨Free¨ but I was happy about something else. We came out of the school and there in front of the school was sasukes car and sasuke himself leaning on it, my heart thumbed and I tried to make it go down, to my side there was kiba holding gaaras hand inconspicuously, sai with his new boyfriend, temari flirting with shika, and deidara had already gone into the other car in front of the school which belonged to Itachi…………..

¨Naruto don't have to much fun ok¨ winked kiba and gaara chuckled to the side

¨Same goes to you dog breath! ¨

¨Narutooo let me record youuuu¨ screamed temari as I walked away and passed through the mass of fan girls

¨Just give it up temari¨ I could hear sai tell her I just chuckled and reached sasuke

¨Hey there¨ I said

¨Sup blondie¨ he smirked up at me

Some of the girls were whispering behind us but we just got on to the car once we were inside he leaned in and kissed me

¨Sasuke!¨

¨Don't worry they can't see it's too dark¨

¨So what are we doing this summer na-ru-to¨ I shivered he was definitely suggesting sex, what else?

¨I don't know lest go out¨

¨Were do you want to go? ¨

¨I don't know were ever you want to go we have lots of time¨

¨Well said naruto, lots of time for everything¨ he smiled up at me and so did I

This was over, the game started one rainy day now, we had overcome everything up to now why wouldn't we be able to over come what was to come?

Sasuke looked up at me

¨Naruto?¨

¨What?¨

¨Game over I win……..you¨ I chukled

¨Sasuke game over I win you¨

We both kissed, but I had to let go

¨Look at the front you idiot your driving¨

¨Lets go to the movies¨

¨Really !!¨

¨Yes lets watch paranormal activities¨ I trembled

¨But I don't like scary movies I won't stay put!!¨

¨Exactly the reason we are going¨ I blush

¨YOU BIG PERV!!!!¨…………………………………………………………………

_THE END_

* * *

ITS OVER T__________T I CANT BELIEVE THIS, so please everyone did you like my story, remember this is my first story EVER i would appreciate your reviews!! please tell me if you liked it or didnt (dont flame though ive been to the shrink (thats a lie*inner mind*) SHUT UP sorry.......im a bit psycho lolz, but pleaseee do tell!!!! i think it was good i had lots of fun, and i laughed and got all warm inside when i read all of your nice reviews!!! if it werent for you who reviewed and encouraged me i would had never had the courage to finish!! so here it goes!! ZambimaruXZangetsu, Momoluvsu13, iloveme5895,_DancesWithRainbows_, 666blackcat666,aoilevelina,Supergal12000, GoldxSilence,yaoifan33,SkyglazingMaro,DeviouseDevil,thehuggicutie,Colors-With-Crayons,rawashell987,Naruto Uchia, B. (u abbandoned meT__T), xXkawaii-chanXx,marinav92 ALL OF YOU MY REVIEWERS i especially give thanks to you!!! my inspiration and reason to keep going i would aslo like to thank **Karime-chan** to whom i dedicate this for pushing me and bothering me until i said i would writte the story who would have though you guys would like it so much!!! This also goes to tina-chan,vale-chan, and prici and many other personal readers that were by my side of course i also dedicate it to all of you my online reviers my special people!!!! i cant believe its over!!!!! but it is and please review youve been loyal up to now dont leave me!!!

All MY LOVE MUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CHIO-CHAN:D

ps. i promised you a one shot i heard a kakasasu somewhere i had never even considered the pairing O__O but i may think about it since i did promise you guys a oneshot!!!!! i always stay true to my promises!! either way dont expect it soon since im about to start with APworld history and accelerated english it will be really hard for me to even sit down and write something that is not from school -____- T____T help me you all but i promise ill write a oneshot now and then tell me if you really dont want me to go!!XD I LOVE U ALL AND I THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT MUAHHHHH REALLY NEVER FORGET ANY OF YOU!!


End file.
